odds and ends
by bellashade
Summary: following in the footsteps of some great authors i've decided to put up some incomplete fic and plot bunnys
1. anime

Hey all, the next chapter of TR is on it's way i promise but i thought putting these up may tide you over for a bit, i'm forever getting distracted with new idea and plot bunnies usually connected to whatever new anime i've found and watched none of these are complete and most likely will not be continued so if any one likes them send me a message and tell me who you are and which bunny you want to adopt and if you do write it please remember to put where the idea came from in the first place :P  
Bunnys always need good homes even the evil plot bunnies.

Black Blood Brothers/Harry Potter

Jirou, mimiko and kotarou looked down at the child of about four that had appeared in their home in a flash of white light.  
"A vampire?" Mimiko questioned seeing the fangs  
"Oh my" Jirou said picking up the child  
"Papa?" the child questioned lookng up at jirou.  
"Whats you're name little one?" mimiko asked reaching out to brush his hair back  
"Harry Adam Potter" the child added promptly  
"We should take him to see sei" Jirou said cradling the boy to his chest and Mimiko nodded  
"we're going to see sei?"  
"Yep" Mimiko nodded cheerfully and the foursome headed out into the night towards the company headquarters  
"Is Harry going to be my new brother?" Kotaro asked "I think he'd be a good little brother"  
"Maybe" Mimi said glancing at the child who was playing with jirou's long hair. upon reaching the headquarters jirou led the way inside walked straight past the reception desk and into the elevator which would take him up to the top floor of the building where he was sure sei and cain were waiting for him. They were met at the door by jun and led into the room where sei and cain were.  
"It seems you can't even take a night off without getting into trouble" Cain said seeing jirou and the child  
"yes, so it seems" Jirou agreed  
"It is strange that he came to you" Sei said "But not so strange that i cannot understand it, Eve was always adams favourite" Jirou and Cain turned to look at Sei  
"Ryuu-dono do you mean that child is Adam?"  
"yes" Sei said  
"I do not understand" Jirou said looking confused "Who is this child? why did he come to me?"  
"You're sire Eve was Adams younger sister, both of them were sources, but adam was the more powerful of the two being older, but like Eve he have very few children and all of them are gone now, all except him"  
"He trancended death" Jirou whispered  
"Yes, Adam was the oldest of us all, some say he was the first vampire, the source of all true vampires"  
"You know how the vampires were created?" mimiko asked  
"We only know legends" Cain told her "oral legends passed down form sire to child, it is said that millenia ago a wizard tried to make himself immortal, he experimented on other humans and created the first vampires, there were thirteen in all and they all went insane from the need for blood, they turned people indescriminatly unable to stop themselves, the wizard didn't give up on his experiments and then Adam was created, he was powerful very powerful."  
"more powerful than even i or my sister at full power" Sei agreed.  
"Adam killed the wizard and then hunted down the rouge thirteen and took the ones he could save to a safe haven he called eden" Cain paused when he saw the shock on jirou and mimiko's faces "Of those vampires most asked for him to kill them, only five lived, the youngest of which was Eve. Adam trained the five in their powers and then granted all differant powers, to most of them he gave the hide hand and raid eye, to Eve he granted the name Sage for her clan and gave her the gift of foresight, it would never be very strong but would just be feelings of whether something was the right course of action or if something bad was coming, to another clan he gave the name Asura and gave them the power of fire, the ignite eye, the third clan was the warlock clan given to morgan the witch, our main ability is the mind art raid eye, and some of out clan have the ability to transform into a large blue wolf plus most of us have the magic ability that morgan herself had."  
"The next was the dragon clan, Adam gave us the ability to transform into dragons and the gift of barriers" Sei told them "most of the dragon clan cannot access most of their power and live as ordinary vampires, only my sister and i live up to our potential and for that we are called royalty."  
"the last were the Gen'ei their gift was in illusions unfortunatly their all gone"  
"But there are more clans than just those five?"  
"Yes" Sei agreed "some were caused by bloodline mixing in the form of vampire born children"  
"Vampire born?"  
"Sei and his sister were born vampires as was Eve" Jirou said quietly  
"But my sister and i were born from two dragon clan vampires when each of us was born Adam visited because of our power and he helped us learn to control it"  
"Was the kowloon created by the mixing of bloodlines?"  
"No" Cain answered "The kowloon came into being from the kowloon king Wong he experimented on himself and created the kowloon children"  
"So what hapened to Adam?" Kotarou asked  
"We don't know" Sei answered "As far as we knew Adam vanished two hundred years ago, until now"  
"He said his name was Harry Adam Potter"  
"the question is does he know who he is?" Cain said  
"Bits and pieces" came the voice from jirou's arms  
"Gomen Adam we should have asked first, It is a pleasure to see you again"  
"And you Sei" Adam bowed from jirou's arms  
"So you're the source of the power of all vampires?" Mimiko said  
"something like that" The boy smiled slightly "my power will come back with time and need, as will my memories"  
"you remember me though?"  
"Yes, because you're standing infront of me, i will forget once again when we leave here and become a five year old child once again, remembering only when i am in the presence of people i knew before, and knew well"  
"Adam-sama what happened when you dissappeared" Cain asked  
"I was attacked, two hundred vampires and five hundred wizards led by a man who wanted my blood and power, as strong as i was i do have some weaknesses one of which was used to it's full potential"  
"Weakness like Jirou and water and sunlight?"  
"Yes Kotarou, though mine is much sillier then water and sunlight"  
"Strawberrys isn't it?" Cain said with a slight grin  
"Strawberrys?" jirou and mimiko shouted stunned  
"Hai straberrys, it's a silly weakness but it's mine and much easier to avoid, but the ones who came after me pelted me with strawberrys thuse weakening me, i killed them all but it weakened me to much and i put my self into a reviving sleep, the next thing i know i've got a silver blade in my heart and i died. Then was reborn in this form with no memories, a couple took me in and were going to raise me as their own, including doing a blood adoption, making me theirs biologically, i was with them for 18 months before they were killed and i was sent to live with my adoptive mothers sister, however she did not like me nor did she want me there, yesterday her husband vernon had to come to yokohama for buisness he was going to abandon me here, especially as two weeks ago my fangs developed. once i was in the city and he left me i instinctivly needed to be safe and so my magic took me to kotarou and jirou" Harry explained  
"Why those two? why not to ryuu-dono?"  
"Kotarou is the closest thing to a source in yokohama even though he never again will be Eve he carries her soul, Jirou will ascend to take Eve's place as the source"  
"What?" three voices cried out.  
"jirou will become the source, Kotarou cannot"  
"Why?" sei demanded  
"As you yourself know sei there is a price for the reincarnation, for you that was the number of times you can transform in a month, for Eve it was the sacrifice of her status as source, she will regain her memory but the source is now Jirou or will be soon, if he will agree to let me speed things you abit"  
"I am at you're command Adam-sama" Jirou said softly  
"Then put me down and kneel" The boy commanded and jirou did so, Harry stood and pulled jirou's hat off his head and placed it beside them, he then bit his thumb and pressed it between jirous eyes "This part must be done quickly and afterwards i will sleep for several days" He told them and glowed the boy vanished and in his place a man kneeled and like Eve did when she turned jirou he bit his lip and kissed the other vampire. Forcing Jirou to swallow his blood.  
"From my blood may you rise source of the Sage clan" He said his voice resonating around the room "Do any here dispute this ascension?"  
"I am Eve, previous source" a Female voice rang out and they turned to Kotarou who was glowing blue "I accept this ascension may he do what i could not"  
"You are Jirou Mochizuki the new Sage, as you age your powers will grow, accept them and follow you're feelings for your foresight will not lead you wrong" once Harry had finished speaking the light vanished and Harry was a child again as he colappesed to the side unconsious, jirou wobbled in his place looking as if he was about to follow the other source.  
"Jirou" Mimiko and kotarou cried rushing to him as sei and cain went to Harry.  
"i'm alright" Jirou said softly "Is Harry?"  
"He seems to be just sleeping, congratulations on becoming the source"  
"How do you feel?" sei asked  
"Tired but energized" Jirou told them "i felt his power when he was changing me it was, amazing" he breathed in awe  
"You will raise him? protect him?"  
"Yes" jirou agreed

The years past slowly and each year Adam became more powerful, he was Adam mochizuki now, adopted son of jirou mochizuki every sunday Jirou and Adam would spend the say with sei teaching Jirou about the history of the vampires and about his new power. There was much he had to learn, Adam also spent that time practicing with the little power he had available learning to call it up and a moments notice and using it to it's full potential.  
During that time the three vampires had also moved, and Mimiko had moved on settling down with a human and starting a family though she still visits the Mochizuki's often. The house the three moved in to was much lager and grander than the old werehouse, it had nine bed rooms, and the other room were very large, to the front of the house was a large coutyard and at the back of the house was a large dojo and garden, the whole house was surrounded by a large wall.

On july the thirty first many letters approached the Mochizuki household carried by many differant kinds of birds, and two differant names were on them, some were adressed to Harry Potter, and others to Adam Mochizuki, though the ones addressed to the last all knew he was a vampire, though there was no hint they knew he was the source.  
"Oh My" Jirou said looking at all the letters "There seem to be a great many schools that want you"  
"We should seperate them by name and country" sixteen year old Kotarou suggested once they were seperated Adam picked up the japan pile and started to look though it.  
"This ones in Yokohama so i'd be able to see you and Sei regularly" He said putting one of the letters down.  
"kagemusha bunkou no mahou" Jirou read "yokohama, either day school or night school by prefrence, also with the option of boarding."  
"They adressed it to Adam Mochizuki, which shows respect to you're chosen name" Kotarou said "Unlike some of these others" He added waving a letter which had a crest with a large H in the middle of it"  
"This one says they're going to send a representitive of the school to talk to us" Jirou said still reading the kagemusha letter  
"So does this one" Kotarou said holding up another letter "It the onmyou school in Tokyo"  
"Same here, for the Hogwarts school in scotland" jirou said  
"Hog warts?" Kotarou and Adam repeated  
"Thats what it says Hogwarts"  
"Strange name, does it give a time?" the blond asked  
"it says the'll send someone around three tomorrow"  
"that's odd" Jirou said "The kagemusha are sending someone around that time to"  
"we'll have to inform sei about the visitors" Kotarou commented and jirou nodded  
"Yes he wouldn't be pleased to know after the occasion"  
In the early morning of the next day Cain and Sei came to the large house and with their presence Adam Mochizuki became Adam the source and was able to shed light on some of the letters, such as Hogwarts and the name Harry Potter.  
At three o'clock six people apperated to the courtyard where the cain was waiting to escort them inside, it having been decided that Sei and Adam should stay inside safe and jirou and kotarou should not risk the sun.  
"Welcome i am Warlock Cain, please name yourselves"  
"I am Ookami Kira deputy headmistress of the Kagemusha school of magic here in Yokohama it is an honour to meet you Cain-dono, with me is the Defense teacher Watanaka Ryo." the two from the kagemusha school bowed to Cain  
"I am yukimori Taka deputy headmaster of mahou school in Tokyo Cain-dono my companion is Matsuda Sechiro potions teacher" the two bowed  
"I am deputy headmisstress mcgonogal Minerva from Hogawarts and my companion is Flitwick fillius charms proffessor"  
"As you have been named so shall you be allowed entry, follow me please" Cain instructed and led the six into the house and to the main room where the other four vampires were kneeling around the low table with cups of tea "please sit" Cain said taking his place beside Sei.  
"There a place set for me?" a male voice said from the doorway and they turned to see a red head stood smirking at them  
"Of course Zelman-san youre always welcome here" Kotarou said gesturing to the free space next to himself  
"Its not like you to invite yourself without warning Zelman" Sei said warningly  
"Yes but this is going to be intresting" was the only reply sei got.  
"Council may i introduce OOkami Kira, and watanaka ryo of Kagemusha, yukimori taka and matsuda sechiro of mahou and mcgonogal minerva and flitwick fillius of Hogwarts, honoured guests, to my left is Ryuuou Sei, Clock Zelman, Mochizuki Kotarou, Mochizuki Jirou and mochizuki Adam"  
"It is an honour to be granted an audience with you all" Kira said bowing  
"You are here to discuss my schooling in the magical arts are you not?" Adam said softly  
"Yes Adam-Dono" Kira nodded  
"I will be honest to you all, we are leaning more towards the Kagemush simply because of it's position in relation to our home" Jirou informed them  
"The school is not the only reason we from Hogwarts are here" Mcgonogal spoke  
"Oh?" Jirou said acting oblivious  
"Yes" she nodded "six years ago Potter Harry vanished from his home in England we would like to know how he ended up here in you're custody"  
"That is quiet simple Mcgonogal-san, it was magic" Jirou said truthfully "Potter Harry was abandoned in Yokohama and used his own magic to take him to someone who could raise him and protect him and that brought him to me"  
"I see, thank you for raising him so well his parents would be happy to see him so well"  
"My parents went to Hogwarts?" Adam asked acting oblivious  
"Yes"  
"Going to Hogwarts wouldn't work" Zelman said "You'd be totally out of contact with us, i've heard that Hogwarts doesn't allow visitors"  
"Even at Onmyou or kagemusha id be cut off for some period of time"  
"We know of your importance Mochizuki sama, and the Kagemusha school will allow you to leave at anytime for you're families duties"  
"Thank you watanaka-san" Adam nodded to him  
"While we at the mahou school do not know the full extent of you're duties to the council we will allow you to leave the school if you are in the company of one of your guardians or have a teacher escort you back here"  
"Thank you yukimori-san, we will take that into concideration" Cain said.  
"Hogwarts would have to know the extent of you're buisness before we would allow a student to leave, after all you are only eleven years old surely it is time for you to be a child"  
They spent the next three hours going over what each school was offering and then told them that they woud think it over and give them the answer in a few days. Once the teachers were gone the vampires settled around the table again.  
"The best school would be kagemusha" Jirou said  
"agreed" said the other vampires  
"They know the status of the mochizuki clan and know we are vampires on the council" Kotarou acknowledged  
"So we're all in agreement then" Adam smiled "Good, Hogwarts was ruled out when i first heard the name and sei came here so i was able to remember why i didn't want to go"  
"Oh?"  
"The headmaster Albus Dumbledore was instrumental in the death of my parents and was the one who placed me with the Dursleys, he was also the leader of the wizards who were after me a hundred years ago, although the world see's him as a light wizard, he is not so light."  
"Neither are we" Zelman commented  
"On top of Dumbledore you have the english ministry of magic, their laws on non-humans are strict to put it mildly" Kotarou shook his head frowning. "there are very few vampire's in England and those that are keep a very low profile"  
"Enough" Cain glowled out "Yokohama has been decided let us leave it at that"  
"Adam will go to Hogwarts" Jirou said softly  
"What?"  
"Not yet, but in a few years he will need to be there or will be forced to be there i'm not sure"  
"You're sight telling you that?" Zelman asked  
"Yes, its the strongest premonition i've ever felt" Jirou nodded

And as easily as that it was settled and Adam started at the Kagemusha school, choosing to go in as a day student, school began at 7 in the morning and finished at five in the afternoon during monday to friday, Saturdays were spend with the council and sundays with his family, sometimes training with the blade and sometimes just spending time with each other, though more and more often Kotarou was spending his time with Zelman which amused both Adam and Jirou.  
The Kagemusha school was hard on it's students always pushing them to the limit of their abilities, testing their own boundries. The day was split into two halves the morning was book work, magical theory and history as well as maths and science, and the afternoons were practical, tranfiguration, charms, potions, herbology defence as well as physical lessons like hand to hand fighting and dueling.  
In the second year of school at the kagemusha arithmacy replaced maths and ancient runes was added to the morning and divination was offered in the afternoon medical magic and occlumency were added and animagi training was offered. This training schedule would continue until their seventh year.  
In Adam's fourth year a delegate from the british ministry of magic approached the school and invited them to compete in the first tri-wizard tounement in a hundred years, though this time the tournament would be open to more schools that just the european top three.  
It was decided that the school would go and the top students would go as a show of strength it was not just the top year that went but the top students of the fourth fifth sixth and seventh years packed their belongings for a few dayss, knowing that most of them would be returning to Japan once the champion had been chosen.  
Adam Mochizuki was among the 12 students chosen to go, from the years four to six the top two were chosen and from the highest year the top six students were all going to Hogwarts. Their method of arrival was a tornado that roared up and when it died the twelve students and three teachers were standing there.  
"Welcome Kagemusha school, to Hogwarts" Dumbledore greeted as they entered the hall, where they joined the other school watching the presentations of the school, Hogwarts itself started the presentation by singing the school song, the beaubatons danced with ribbons and blue lights twirling around them, Dumstrags were next and they performed a military routine with their staffs, then it was the Kagemusha's turn and each student drew their twin swords from their backs and started to twirl them making the lights dance as they preformed moving around each other sometimes even striking the other swords half way through their dance adam and another student sheethed there swords and drew two throwing knives each and started to juggle them and they other students moved out of the way, nodding to each other the blades flew through the air to be caught by the other and thrown back.  
That night the Goblet was left for people to place their names in and the next night it was brought into the great hall the students watched in anticibation Fluer delacour for Beaubatons, Victor Krum for dumstrags, cedric diggory for Hogwarts, but when it came to the Kagemusha school everyone was shocked when the paper spat out read Harry Potter.  
Adam frowned as karkaroff stood "That is impossible, Harry Potter has been missing for the past ten years"  
"That is not quiet true Harry Potter was adopted and raised in Japan"  
"That maybe so but he did not put his name in the goblet" the headmaster of Kagemusha rose and spoke "We kept a close eye on our students and the boy who was once know as Harry Potter would not have used his birth name on the paper he would have written his adoptive name"  
"We have no choice the Goblet has give us the champions for all four schools and is now dormant he must compete, Harry Potter please join your fellow champions" when no one rose from the students of Kagemusha  
"If he is to compete let him do it as the name he chose he keep, Lord Adam Mochizuki, youngest member of the council of Yokohama special zone rise and compete for us."  
"As you say i will only compete under my name, the name i chose to keep when i was adopted into the mochizuki family" Adam said as he rose, he was dressed in the black and white uniform of the kagemusha school, his hair was pulled back into a high pony tail which ended between his shoulderblades. The uniform consisted of black trousers, dragon hide boots which covered the calves, a white shirt covered by a black and white coat which reached down to just above the ankles, the coat was mainly black with white on the upper arms and cuffs there was also a thick line of white was where the two sides of the coat closed together, the collar was white with a black line through the middle of the white band, over the heart was was the kanji for Soldier.  
Students and teachers alike stared at the young vampire as he walked proudly across the hall and into the atechamber.  
"You're the Kagemusha champion"  
"Yes, i'm Adam Mochizuki"  
"It is a pleasure to meet you monsiur Adam, i am Fleur delacour"  
"Cedric diggory" the hufflepuff said politly  
"And i am Victor krum"  
"Ah good you've all introduced your selves, i am proud to see such strong champions from each of the four schools, congratulations on being chosen as champions, as Champions you will be asked to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the tournament"  
Adam winced at that knowing none of the council would like that at all, in their opinion he was to valuable to risk being alone anywhere.  
"What was the wince for?" Cedric asked quietly when they wre dissmissed  
"Just thinking of my guardians reactions when there told i wont be in Yokohama until this is over"  
"but there used to you being away right?"  
"Not exactly, the Kagemusha students have a chice of full boarding, partial or not boarding at all, i do partial boarding i have a room in the school but most days i go home except for exams when we have exams i usually stay at the school to get extra study in"  
"You miss you're family?" Fluer asked  
"It's not a case of missing them, it's what there going to do to try and keep me protected, i'm the heir to more than just my families wealth, Yokohama has whats called a special district it where all kinds of magical people and creatures live together, it's a safe zone and a haven for those who are hated and discriminated against, all the humans in the special zone know about the creatures that live there and about magic and accept it, we all live together in peace"  
"It sounds like a nice place to live"  
"It is most of the time but sometimes you get idiots inviting in kowloon children or rabid werewolves and it's a pain to deal with them"  
"Kowloon children?" Fluer asked  
"The kowloon children are a vampire clan that can infect with just a bite and can even turn other vampires into their own kind they loose all sanity and can go on mass killing spree's if not stopped and each person they attack will also become a kowloon child, most vampires kill any kowloon child they come across"  
"So what does you're family have to do with this special zone?" Viktor asked  
"My whole family is on the council, my adoptive father jirou mochizuki was one of the people that helped set it up, there are five people on the council, and the youngest of those five is me."

the weiging of the wands was a few weeks later

the first task was soon upon them and Adam stood with the other competitors in the large tent adam nodde resolutly when he pulled out the horntail and watched the other take their turn, after cedric had Gone the vampire knelt his mind sinking into a meditation technique cain had taught him, when he heard his name being called Adam rose with confidence and walked into the stadium as soon as he was in sight of the large female dragon his clothing rippled and changed from the tournament uniform into a light blue robe and his wand became a staff which had a large fan shaped design on the top of it, the dragon looked at him challenglingly as he began to twirl the staff leaving trails of magic behind him, he vaguely heard the comontator ask Kira the deputy headmistress of Kagemusha school what exactly he was doing and Kira took aver the mike to explain it.  
"We in Japan have many ways to cast magic we do not rely solely on our wands, however there are some skills which can only be taught by some families or clans the dance you are witnessing has never been seen outside japan before and the only people who can learn it are the Mochizuki clan of which Adam is a member"  
"What does it do?" Bagman asks  
"It calms any animal, the only problem is the length is takes to perform it however as soon as he first swung the staff he became protected from the dragon, but he is totally unaware of anything around him another wizard could easily attack him know and he wouldn't even notice" Kira explained as Adam walked on air still twirling the staff slowly the audience could see the Horntail calming but what they could not see was the magic working on the eggs they would be born much more intelligent then their parents and would be a bit more powerful. Still walking on air and leaving trails of magic Adam walked over the other eggs and collected the gold one as he walked back the horntail curled herself around her eggs

* * *

Harry Potter/Kaze no Stigma -

the time line is completly messed up here since the Kaze no Stigma wasn't released when the HP book were set.

It wasn't his fault you know, he was only a child he didn't understand that the contracts didn't really exist and in making one he was heading into a whole new realm of magic, magic that wasn't really supposed to exist but for him it was just make believe for a time when he needed the security of a fantasy. He'd seen the Elemental contracts on a new anime that Dudley had gotton Kaze no Stigma, and he thought, like his cousin, that it would be amazing to be a contractor.

So after stealing a pen and piece of paper he started to write out a contract not realising he was pouring magic into the contract bringing it to life and with it bringing the spirits of the Elements to life. The contract took weeks to write as he kept feeling exausted so he was only able to write a few words a day as he brought these spirits to life. Soon it was complete and Harry had expended the last of his magical reserves as he wrote the last word and fell into a deep sleep not noticing the glowing sparks around him. Those were the spirits, of Wind, Fire, Water and Earth they looked to him as their creator, their father, their lord and master and they would do anything to keep him safe.

After a day of work forced on him by his aunt Harry returned to his cupboard and his contract and completed the final step, he added his own name to the bottom of the paper signing it he didn't notice that he's cut himself earlier and also left a few drops of blood on the contract thus sealing it to his blood. Once the contract was signed it started to glow, Red fo fire, blue for water, green for earth, white for wind. The contract rolled itself up and started to stretch out in a ribbon of colour that wrapped around his right forearm leaving a black spiral with a strange flowing script written on it in a language that Harry instinctivly recognised and was able to read.

Once the spiral was in place four balls of light appeared before him the light faded revealing what looked like fairies.  
"we are the seirei no ou" The four said together then the first one floated up and introduced itself  
"I am Kaze no Ou" he said, his waist length hair and eyes looked like molten silver, his clothing was white and loose moving in an unseen breeze and upon his head was a Diamond crown.  
"I am Hono no ou" his hair stood up in a flame like shape and both his hair and eyes were the orange, his red clothes hugged his body like a second skin upon his brow sat a Ruby crown.  
"I am sui no ou" his dark blue hair tumbled down to his shoulders in a riot of waves and curls his clothes were light blue and had two parts to them the inner layer was tight to his skin like a wet suit, the outer layer made of blue gauze like material hung loosley on him flowing with him as he moved, he wore a Sapphire crown.  
"I am chi no ou" his brown hair was short and spikey and his eyes a warm brown, his clothes consisted of tight dark green trousers and a lighter green tunic on his head was a Emerald crown.  
"Wow" Harry breathed in wonder the four spirit kings were floating right infront oh him.  
"We bid you welcome master of the four elements, you're wishes are our command" the four spoke "You brought us to life, you have shared with us your magic and life force, you're memories and emotions"  
"My domain is heated emotions" hono said "anger is one key to control my element"  
"My domain is healing and protection, the feirce desire to help and protect is the key to me" Chi told him.  
"Tranquillity is the key to my domain of knowledge and cleansing"  
"My domain is freedom, to use me you must let go of your worldly bounds and wish to soar in the heavens"  
"In time you will gain full command of us but until that time we will take it upon ourselves to protect you"  
"From your memories this place is not conductive to your mentalwell being" Chi said "Thus we must find you a new place to dwell"  
Harry just looked at the spirit confused by the big words.  
"Do you wish to leave this place master?" Sui said softly  
"Yes" Harry whispered  
"Then give us a few days and we will take you away, Hono will stay with you whle we search for a suitable home for us."  
Harry smiled at the small spirits he'd be leaving here, becoming free.

Three days later the three spirits returned to Harry and Hono they'd found a glade in a forrest in Scotland that would be perfect for their use. When they did come back they brought with them a backpack filled with clothes which they got Harry to change into, after the durselys had gone to sleep slipped out the back door of the house and let the wind spirits conceal him as they lifted him and together the spirits and Harry began the trip to Scotland Hidden by the spirits magic Harry laughed in delight as they flew throughly enjoying the new experiance.  
When they reached the forrest an hour later they landed infront of a cottage made of stone the inside was covered in thick moss so it was really soft to walk on, the cottage consisted of four rooms, the main living room which had a large fireplace and several cushions on the floor, the second room was the bedroom which had a pallet in the corner piled high with soft leaves and grasses, the third room was the bathroom which had a large pool in the centre, the last room was a kitchen that was very basic, a fire pit was in the centre of the stone room which had small holes in the ceiling so the smoke would escape, in the corner was a spring where he could wash anything and near the fire were several stone tables, the whole glade was covered by invisibility spells by the wind spirits and protection from the others. No one would get close to the glade and harry without the spirits knowing about it.  
It would be here that Harry would grow and learn for the next year, soon after his sixth birthday however he decided to leave and to intead explore the world and on august the 14th meteorologists around the world watched in confusion as a small tornado formed on the east cost of scotland and moved across the oceans to dissapate on the shores of japan that would be the first but not the last recording of strange weather patterns.

* * *

Airbender/Harry Potter crossover - very very short

"I won't keep him" Petunai Dursley shrieked on a cold winters morning after finding a year old baby on her doorstep.  
"It's alright Pet" Vernon comforted "i'm sure we can get rid of him"  
So while it was still dark Vernon took the babe and drove to a forrest in the middle of nowhere where he abandoned him. Oddly there was another stranger in the forrest at that time though this visitor was not human she was a pygmy puma, a species that had supposedly been wiped out by the magical community over three thousand years ago and yet she was there.  
She waited until the little one had cried himself to sleep them slunk forward carefully taking his looses clothes in her mouth the puma lifted the boy and with him dangling from her mouth like an over sized cub she smoothy ran deeper into the forrest, if the child had been awake he would have screamed as the puma jumped at the oldest tree in the forrest and went straight through it to land beside another tree that was on the very top of a very high mountain, looking down she saw Monks moving throughout the temple, some going through difficult training routines, other teaching younger children and other still playing games.  
Gripping the childs clothes firmly the puma made the first leap and landed lightly on a ledge a small way down she continued to leap as she went from ledge to ledge until she reached solid ground she trotted forward and was soon spotted an elder monk kneeled before her and she placed her precious bundle down and took a step back indicating it was alright for the monk to pick up the child which he did so and carried the still sleeping child inside the temple. It was decided that since the pygmy puma had brought him to the temple it was obvious he was an airbender so they would raise him. The years passed quickly and the newly name Taizen, who was named such for his utter calm in the face of anything, grew and learned in the temple, the monks were shocked when they took him to the toy room where he was allowed to pick out one toy for his birthday, the first year they put it down to luck when he picked out a toy that had belonged to an air avatar but when he did it again in the following three years they knew thay had found the Avatar. From then on the training accelerated and by age nine he was a master airbender and the puma who had rescued him was his constant companion.  
The signs all indicated that Taizen must know of his status as Avatar and learn as much as possible before his eleventh birthday and so on his ninth birthday he was told and three days later he and his guardian travelled to the water tribe to begin learning Waterbending he stayed there for eight months before moving on to the earth temple where he again stayed eight months, then to the fire temple for eight months learning as much as he could when he left he was by no means a master but he did have the basics down. He was back at the air temple for his eleventh birthday with plenty of scrolls to learn from.

* * *

Bleach/Harry Potter

"he's too young"  
"but youre not denying that he is one of us"  
"No but he cannot be trained or initiated into our ranks, not for at least seven years"  
"We also cannot leave him where he is, it would be much to dangerous to leave a shiningami as powerful as he will become alone in a place like that, there would only be two options for him to take either to supress his power totally leaving us with no shiningami or it will explode possibly killing anyone around him."  
"Alright alright what do you suggest?"  
"The ryoka that were here a few months ago to save Kuchiki Rukia"  
"what about them?"  
"They made alot of friends while they were here, and they live within close proximity to each other"  
"Yes and?"  
"We could send the child to live with one of them"  
"Do you really think they would agree to take in a toddler shinigami?"  
"Urahara might, or we could send another shinigami to raise the child in Karakura"  
"Who would agree to raise the child?"  
"Yamada hanataro, from the 4th devision"  
"To young, and to neive to raise a child"  
"Abarai Renji"  
"Cocky, bad manners, and not to be trusted with raising an impressinable child"  
" sigh Kuchiki Byakuya?"  
"No, he'd cold, anti-social and i doubt he would care for the child"  
"Hitsugaya?"  
"Physically to young"  
"His lieutenant Matsumoto?"  
"Lazy, Kenpachi?"  
"You're not even taking this seriously are you?"  
"Be honest my friend could uruhara raise this child properly?"  
"Yes"  
"Then we must go and talk to him before we start figuring the other options"

It was a quiet day in the Uruhara shop, Ururu was sweeping outside while, Jinta was simply swinging his broom around, tessai was making some tea while Uruhara himself was sitting on the floor fast asleep when two Shinigami came into the store, they waited patiently for Uruhara to notice them and when he didn't the one who wasn't holding a baby pulled out a bottle of water and stealthily lifted Uruhara's hat off his head and then poured the bottled water over the shop owner, who bolted up screaming about cold water drawing the attention of the other three people who were curious to know why the Shinigami were there with a baby.  
"Yamamoto-sensei, sasakibe-san" Uruhara shouted suprised "How wonderful that you've come to visit me"  
"Spare us, Uruhara we have a propersition for you"  
"Oh?"  
"Indeed, we have decided that some Shinigami will be placed on rotating shifts in the human world the test will be Karakura to see how this will effect the response time between detecting the hollows and defeating them, you're store will be the base of operations, you and yoruichi will be in charge of this unit."  
"And what do i get out of this?" Uruhara asked seriously  
"A full pardon for both Shihouin yoruichi and your crimes in Soul society and you will both be allowed back to soul society to visit without any harm coming to you"  
"There has to be a catch to this" Jinta said  
"Only one, you will have to raise this child" yamamoto-genryusai said gesturing to the child in his arms.  
"A child?" Uruhara repeated confused  
"He's a natural born Shinigami who's powers were awoken three days ago" Sasakibe told him  
"HE was the source of that reiatsu surge?" Uruhara exclaimed staring wide eyed at the sleeping toddler  
"Yes, He is Potter Harry, Uruhara do you mind if we take this through to somewhere i can sit down for this talk these bones are not as young as they were"  
"Of course" Uruhara said and they them into the back part of the shop where there were cusions laid out of the floor and the group settled them selves with Harry being laid on another cusion. "Now what could make a child release so much reiatsu in the human world for that matter why was he here in the first place?"  
"he's not dead" the old man said simply "As you are aware some Shinigami like yourself, yoruichi and isshin come to the human realm and settle down and as in isshin's case have a family, in those cases their children can be born as living shiningami, as shown by Ichigo, most of the children never manifest these latent Shinigami power until after their deaths."  
"And this little one?" Tessai asked  
"His great grandfather on his mothers side was a Shinigami i believe you knew him Urahara he was captain Hana Kuronue of division six"  
"Yes i went through the academy with him" the blond nodded "he vanished just before i left"  
"Yes, he settled in England and married a young women named Rose Evans, he took her name becoming kuronue Evans, they had two children, one of which had no children the other had one child, Marius Evans, Marius married and had two children Petunia and Lily, Lily then grew up and married a mortal wizard James Potter and she gave birth to Harry eighteen months ago."  
"so what happened that made him go shinigami?" Jinta asked  
"In this world as you are aware there are the Wizards, human magic users who use wands to direct their magic, for the past decade an evil magic user who called himself Voldemort has been terrorising the magic populous three days ago he went after the potter family because he'd dicovered a prophecy that said that Harry would be the one to defeat him"  
"So he went to kill him to stop the Prophecy before it happened"  
"Yes, he cast the killing curse on Harry however his Shinigami powers were released, the curse works by forcing the soul out of the body, as the curse hit harry's soul was forced out"  
"But by doing that it allowed his Shinigami self to manifest" Urahara nodded  
"Yes, his reiatsu exploded ripping voldemorts own soul from his body and managed to get himself back into his own body"  
"Did Voldemort get sent to hell?"  
"The the problem, he's not dead, he's without a body but not yet dead"  
"A hollow?" Ururu asked  
"No, for some reason a wizard cannot become hollows we're not sure why but we think their internal magic protects them" Sasakibe explained "What Voldemort did though was just as terrible, he managed to split his soul into six pieces and put those pieces into solid non-living items, his soul cannot leave the human realm until those pieces have been destroyed"  
"my oh my thats horrible" Uruhara said "He's going to be after the little one isn't he?"  
"most likely yes"  
"So you're bringing in a scheme that will allow him to be in the mortal world and yet surrounded by the protection of the shinigami"  
"Exactly, if you agree you will be his main guardian he will grow up here, growing up with other shinigami learning to use his power and keep it under control and also being with mortals being a child here"  
"What about his ageing?" tessai asked "Will he age like a human or like a shinigami?"  
"That body is still his human one so he'll age like a human however when he summons his zanpaktou for the first time which we had assuming will be quiet young his soul will age like a shinigami but his body will carry on ageing until he gets to around eighteen then it will slow down"  
"So his shinigami form will be a child but his body will age?" tessai clarified  
"indeed"  
"He'll need a new name"  
"How about Hana for his great grandfather clan name" Ururu offered and the other nodded it made sense to use his great grandfathers name.  
"And for his first name?" Sasakibe asked  
"kuro something, like his grandfather"  
"Or a flower like his mother and great grandmother"  
"He's a boy he can't' have a girls name" Jinta argued  
"Fine, how about kuroharu, black spring"  
"how about just Haru, or is that to close to his original name?"  
"Hana Haru" Uruhara said testing out the name "Short and easy to remember"  
"Hana no Haru, the flower of spring" Ururu sighed  
"He was born in summer" Tessai rejected "It should be Hana no Natsu flower of summer"  
"Hana Kuronatsu" Uruhara repeated  
"Hana Kuronatsu" Jinta agreed "i like it"  
"So it's decided his name will be Hana Kuronatsu" the old shinigami said "we'll be taking our leave of you now uruhara look after little natsu" and with that the two shinigami's left.

It didn't take long before the news of a baby being at the Uruhara shop reached the ears of Ichigo and his friends, and the group went to investigate, it only took a few minutes for friendly little Natsu to worms his way into all their hearts and all the group were happy babysitters.  
Two weeks after Natsu was placed with Uruhara the first group of three shinigami, Abarai Ranji, Kuchiki Rukia and yamada hanataro were stationed at the Uruhara shop. Years passed rapidly in Karakura and Natsu was now Eleven years old, the old Shinigami had been right in guessing the age he would summon his zanpaktou, he managed it at age eight when he was at the park with Ichigo, Renji and Rukia when three hollows had attacked and somehow Natsu had been left alone and still in his human body the child managed to summon his zanpaktou and block the hollow. It took a few more months before he learned the name of his sword Yukimori, snow forest, her materialised form is that of a snow leopard, by age nine he'd mastered many of the demon arts and was proficient with his sword as well as hand to hand combat, many hours were spent playing tag with the other shinigami to practice the flash step technique, or training with them learning new combat techniques.  
By age eleven he was strong enough to be concidered at least a third seat of any division and he was closing in on some of the vice captains. He was also able to bring out his initial release which transformed his sword into a double ended trident by saying yukimori unsheethe your claws, the trident was silver in colour and had three prongs at each end all shaped like cats claws with very sharp points. On the main shaft was carved tree's and leaves. Yukimori had two special attacks the first would shoot off three icicles from one end of the trident, the attack was activated by kire (slice) the second was a defensive ability that materialised a ice tree in the path of attacks with the activation word being haru (spring).  
Natsu made alot of friends in soul society and visited regularly with his guardian Uruhara, two days after his brithday a very tired owl arrived at the Uruhara shop bearing a letter addressed to Harry Potter


	2. Final fantasy

All the stories on this page are Harry Potter crossed with one of the FinalFantasy series - also these fic all mention yaoi (MaleXmale relationships) if you don't like then skip this page

HP/FFVIII -Siefer/Squall pairing

He wouldn't be used again, he swore and the other smiled Combining...combining...spirit's to be sent forward...combining structure into metal substance...combining...protect and teach...combining ...protectors of the people...combining ...guardian forces heed your call...combining.

The two looked at each other as they disolved into a spirit state and were absorbed into the knecklace, it was silver in colour with a metal linked chain and a oblong plate which read 'SeeD's protect - bow to no-one' from the plate dangled another chain with a roaring lions head on it. The knecklace was passed down, first from headmaster to headmaster of balamb guardian, then from the last headmaster it was passed down his line until it was stolen from hand to hand it passed and milleniums wandered by, it was buiried for a while before life started again, no more monsters as the two inside the pendant knew them soon humans were born again and the necklace was found a pretty trinket as they though of it and it started to be passed around. The two inside the pendant slept on secure in the knowledge they would wake when they were needed. And so that brings us to presant day to a 16 year old boy sitting in a bank listening to his godfathers will. 

"I Sirius Orion Black being of sound mind do here by make my last will and testament i hope i've gone down doing what i wanted to do, protect and that i went down fighting it really wouldn't do to have the greatest marauder hit by the knight bus, or fallen off his broom. So i should get to doleing out the goodies, i feel like santa clause! To Remus Lupin, Moony i bequeth to you the black Cottage and 80 thousand galleons, To my dear cousin Andromeda Tonks i leave to you 70,thousand galleons and the house in edinbourough, to Nymphadora Tonks i leave 50 thousand Galleons, and a flat in London, To Rubeus Hagrid, i leave 5 stocks in the Egyption dragon preserve, 5 stocks in Endangered Magical creatures breeding sancuary and 5 stocks in Dangerous Creaturereserve.  
To Molly and Arthur weasley i leave 20 thousand galleons and my thanks for looking after Harry, to Ronald Weasley and Hemione Granger i leave each 5 thousand Galleons, To Fred and George Weasley i leave 40 thousand Galleons to be invested into their Shop. To my Godson Harry Potter i leave everything that i have left, and the knowledge that i love him with my whole being.  
Harry your parents would be very proud of you and if i know you as well as i think i do then your blaming youself for my death, if i died in defence of you or any child then thats a good death for me and i'll be sad to leave you but it's alright becasue we'll see each other again some time in the future. For my lawer i leave the request that Lily and James Potters will be read infront of all the people congregated for the reading of my will" The human lawer read  
"There are also letters for each of you, i also have Lily and James' Will and as per request of my cliant i have been given permission by the Potters Lawyer to read it infront of those assembled here." after passing out the letters the woman lifted anther piece of paper "We, James blakney, and Lily rose Potter being of sound mind make this our last will and testamony. Before we start telling people who got what we would like the clarify who the secret keeper was for Godric's hollow, this will will be read shortly after our death and this will also save an innocent man from prison our secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew, if our secret keeper betrayed us then any of his bequethments may be split between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
To Alice and Frank Longbottom we leave 10 thousand galleons for your long friendship and support, to Remus Lupin we leave 10 thousand galleons, and 5 stocks in Florish and blotts to Sirius Black we leave 10 thousand Galleons, and James' corvette. the rest we leave to our Son Heron James Potter, known as Harry, in regard to Harry who is stilla a baby we leave custody to his Godfather Sirius black, if Sirius is not availible to take him than he shall be put in the custody of his Godmother Alice Longbottom, if Alice cannot take him the Remus Lupin Will be given control over where Harry lives, we understand that the Ministry Laws will not let a werewolf be the caretaker of a child so although he cannot take Harry himself he is to chose the place where Harry can grow up loved, under no circumstances is he to be Placed with Petunia Evans at the age of 16 he is to be given the records of the records and bank details of the full Potter vault and a letter which was to be put with the Will" the lawer put down the will signifying it's end and Harry looked blankly at the people around him  
"I wasn't supposed to be living with the dursleys" was all hecould get out "And my parents will could have freed Sirius, why wasn't it read when they died?"  
"i don't know Harry" Remus said hugging the teenager the lawyer put another letter infront of Harry  
"The letter your parents wrote for you" she said and left the room Harry opened the letter with shaking Hands

Dear Heron, our little Harry, if your reading this then your 16 years old and what your mother feared has come to pass, it was a very well kept secret that your mother was a dream seer in some of these dreams we saw you only glimpses but enough to know that we are very proud of you, there are more letters written to you in the potter vault and a knecklace which your mother dreamed of you owning, the necklace hold great power and will be able to help you.  
Harry this is your mum lily, i love you my little greeneyed Panther, your father wanted me to call you a lion but i think a panther will suit better. live you life your way my son but trust the necklace to help you and keep the existance of the pendant secret, it is very old, and no one knows the truth of what it is but it belongs to you maybe you will be the one to unlcok it's secrets.  
we love you, you are our cat, be it Amazon (you mother) or serengeti (your father) and we love you. goodbye Harry we're watching over you.

"can i go down to my family vault"  
"sure harry we'll take you down" Molly said hugging him  
"No i want to go on my own" Harry said and left the room to talk with a goblin who shuffled him into another office to sign the papers to take over his vaults although the accounts would be looked after by a goblin trusted by his parents until he is 25 when he can take them over himself and will have had enough time to learn how to deal with them..  
With the paperwork signed Harry was given a shrunken box with all his account details and given the Key to his vault which he was then taken down to see. A few hours later he was put back at the Dursleys on Dumbledores orders and left there with the items he had collected from his parents vaults on of these was a box which had been left on a pedastol with a large note saying 'this is the SeeD necklace wear it well heron'  
Now back at the Dursleys safe in his bedroom he opened the box and took his first look at the necklace placing it around his neck the metal place sat snuggly over his clavicle and the lion fell a little further to rest on his chest.  
Inside the pendant the two spirits slowly awoke knowing they were needed it was time for the SeeD's to be reborn into a new generation that needed them.

The sleeping duo were curled into each other and slowly woke They were Lovers, Rivals, Friends, Partners all that and more, together for years in life, and then eternity in death the pendant was a link into the afterlife as well as to the realworld, although they slept most of the time they did have visits from their old friends the inside of the pendant was a representation of balamb Garden with the computers having updated records of every major event since the pendant was created plus the location of a hidden garden which was made as a working replica of Balamb and sleeping Guardian forces just waiting for someone worthy to junction them and only the two drowzy men could teach someone how to do it.

When Harry went to sleep that night he found himself stood infront of two men one was a tall blond with short hair and green eyes with black boots under dark trousers, a blue vest with a white cross on it and a grey coat with red crosses on the upper arm, black gloves and around his neck was a plate, the other was slightly smaller and had chin length brown hair with blue eyes, wearing tight leather trousers with 3 belts, a white tee-shirt and a black bomberjacket with fur lining, black boots, and around his neck was a roaring lion with a cross shape coming down from the lions throat the same lion that was on his pendant Harry looked worriedly at them  
"Where am i?" he demanded "and who are you"  
"Your technically inside the necklace kid" the blond siad "and i am the great seifer Almasy-leonhart and that is my husband Squall Leonhart-Almasy"  
"The pendant? the one that was in my parents vault"  
"Yes" squall nodded "we could only be shown to you if you needed us and that hasn't happened in a long time"  
"needed you? why would i need you?"  
"We were part of a mercenary organisation, Squall was the headmaster and i was his second in command and one of the instructors" Seifer explained  
"Headmaster? instructor?" Harry questioned confused  
"Balamb Garden was both a base and a training groud, we trained mercenarys, soldiers for hire" Squall told him "when we were alive there were alot of monsters attacking villages and SeeDs were paid to fight the monsters and kill them, Towns and citys also called us in if there were problems in towns that the didn't want the military involved in or if the military was doing something the public didn't like, resitances called us in to do jobs for them"  
"If they had the money" Seifer added "Balamb Garden was our home, still is" the blond said gesturing around himself at the office they were stood in  
"ok i get that part but why are you in a necklace and why are you appearing to me"  
"well for one thing you have the potential to use our fighting style, for another you needed us if you didn't you wouldn't be standing there" Seifer said sarcastically "as for why were in the neckace lets just say Squall was the best and i have some sins to make up for and neither of us would leave the other"  
"sins?"  
"Yeah sins and no i'm not telling you what i did, it's good here though we sleep most of the time so we don't feel the passage of years until a wielder comes along now you are our wielder so we won't be going into a deep sleep again for a while what we will be doing is teaching you!"  
"Teaching me what exactly"  
"How to fight, to survive, see if any of the guardian forces will accept you, how to wield a weapon, when to fight and when to run" Squall listed "there won't be enough time i have to go back to hogwarts in a few weeks"  
"you'll have to make a choice, there's a hidden training centre that was built as a replica of Balamb guarden that was built by another of our wielders, he was meant to start the SeeDs again but it never happened he just had time to hide the Garden and then died" seifer complained "the Garden is in the carribean hidden under spells and technical forcefields no one but someone with the necklace could get close to the entrance" Squall explained "you would spend at least a year training to use a weapon and unarmed combat, plus trying to gain the Guardian forces, some will like you immediatly or you will have to go through challenges or beat them in combat"  
"and what are these guardian forces"  
"There ae 16 Guardian forces, shiva, quezacotl, Ifrit, Siren, Diablo, the brothers, carbuncle, leviathon, pandemona, Cerberus, Alexander, Doomtrain, Bahamut, cactuar, tonberry and Eden" Seifer explained "each one has differant abilities and strengths"  
"if i choose to train with you i won't be going back to hogwarts will i"  
"no, the wizard who put up the conceling spells also placed a magical library, it is fully uptodate, there is a small colony of free house-elves living in the garden they train themselves there, they are the warriors of their people but they also keep the garden Clean and collect books to update the library every so often the Garden library is the biggest in the world and not just magically" Squall told him and Harry nodded frowning he had a lot to think about, on one hand going would mean training, getting away from the wizarding world, freedom on the other he would have no contact with his friends, or see hogwarts for a while.  
"I want the training" Harry said making his decision.  
"Alright, go to diagon Alley tomorrow, get some money exchanged to pounds and ask them for a passport, once you have that get some more galleons and go shopping, you'll want mainly muggle clothes, thick boots and trainers, jeans, combat trousers, t-shirts and other stuff, the necklace has a storage facility so you don't need to use magic to shrink anything, you'll be getting a plane to the carribean islands so make sure you have a backpack with food and things to do in it, maybe a few mundane books, you'll need cooler clothes for the carribean, specifically the Bahamas. The island you need to get to is called Griever Island" Seifer lectured and Harry nodded  
"Wait won't dumbledore and the ministry be able to track me through magic"  
"no" squall said shaking his head "as soon as you put the griever necklace on you became untrackable, you wand can still be traced until the 1st of september though, the spell on the wand is activated as soon as you buy it and will automatically send a signal each time you use it during the time it's active which is the summer holidays"  
"there's also the problem of Voldemort getting into my head"  
"Nope not anymore, by wearing the griever you have 2 spirits protecting your mind" Seifer smirked "old voldie won't get past us! Once you have a GF you won't need us the GF will protect your mind the only problem with GF is the memory loss, sometime the GF take it apon themselves to supress you memories"

Harry, Squall and Seifer spent the rest of the night talking and when Harry woke up the next morning he was heading straight for diagon alley using his invisibility cloak Harry snook past the guards and used the bus to get into London and then walked through the pub into diagon Alley his frst stop was at gringotts to talk to his account manager about getting a passport and sorting out a way for him to access his money while out of the country, once that was done he was heading to 'Trunks and Stuff' to buy a new backpack, the bag he bought was plain black leather which was personalized with a piture of greiver who had lightning surrounding him, from there it was off to madam malkings for robes "Hello how can i help you?" the woman said with a smile  
"I need a full wardrobe" Harry answered  
"Well jump up so we can get your measuments You'll be needing hogwarts robes?" she asked  
"No i'll be on he other side of the world" Harry answered "I just wanted to get my clothes here before i left."  
"Vacation?" Madam malkin asked looking up from her mesuring and catching sight of the scar "Oh Mr Potter i didn't realise it was you" she said suprised "your going on vacation?"  
"Yeah" Harry nodded "i met some people who have offered to take me on as an apprentice only catch is i have to train with them exclusivley for the next 2 years, i'll still be in contact with England but i won't be any where close to here for a while not for any stretch of time anyway"  
"Alright so what sort of clothes are you looking for? formal"  
"no, relaxed clothes, of all types like i said i'm going to be traveling so i'll need clothes for both warmer and colder climates, with a large freedom of movements" Harry sighed "i have a feeling my new instructors are going to run me ragged"  
"you said you weren't going back to Hogwarts why? why leave the wizarding world now we need you" madam malking said quietly  
"No you don't, the wizarding world put all it's faith and hope on a child, thats what i am maybe not mentally not now, maybe i never was but i'm not full grown i don't have my true strength but you put me on a pedastool for something i don't remember doing or know how i did it, you sit back and expect me to just get rid of voldiwarts for you, you see me as adult enough to take on Voldemrot again and again, you lable me insane, a dark lord, have me on a pedastool then hate me when i don't live up to your expectations i can't live like that i won't, for my parents, and all the innocents he's killed i'll train and fight but you also see me as being to young to fight in the war, you pull at oposite courners and don't let me breathe, im being stretched to far and if i don't leave i'll break. Hogwarts can't teach me what i need to learn"  
"what do you need to learn?"  
"To stand on my own, to find the truth of this mystical power i'm supposed to have, learn to be me, learn who i am before i have to become a saviour of the whole world, i refuse to be a pawn in this war and if i stay that's what i'll become, an emotionless wreck, broken and bleeding on the ground" the seamstress stifled a sob "i'm sorry i didn't mean to make you cry" Harry said kneeling to hug malkin  
"it's alright Harry, i just never thought of it that way, maybe your right to leave maybe this will make the wizarding world sit up and start fighting for themselves"  
"maybe, i don't know if i can fight for a world that won't fight for itself and won't change"  
"Now lets get your clothes sorted with an order this size i would normally send it to your home but if your leaving soon"  
"Today i'll be out of the country by tonight" Harry said "do you have any long distance owls that can make it to the carribean with that order"  
"The carribean? yes i suppose so" the Madam nodded  
"Ok there's a drop point in andros, if you send the things there lable them Griever they'll know where to send it"  
"That will work" the madam nodded "i can shrink the packages down and put them into a small box and send it with a long distance owl"  
"Great thanks" Harry smiled

An hour later he left and the next stop was a dragon hide store where he bought a wand holster, a set of dragon hide boots and gloves, 4 pairs of trousers, a long jacket and 2 sets of dragonhide battle robes all went into his pendant, from the Hide shop he headed into London to get muggle clothes after 4 hours of shopping for all sorts of clothes and a few books Harry was on his way in a Taxi to Heathrow, he was vey lucky ther was a flight going to nassau that would leave in four hours. The price of the Plane ticket set him back £512.20 and Harry thought himself lucky to have Gringotts make him a credit card so he would be seen carrying that much money.  
For the next Four hours Harry hung around the Airport getting something to eat and reading one of his books, the book he was reading was a book of legends and myths. at 8 o'clock he was sat on the plane in his assigned seat and by 8:30 they were in the air and settling down for a long flight it took 20 hours to get to the Airport in nassau he was lucky that he spent most of the flight sleeping so when he got to nassau he was awake and refreshed, from the airport he headed straight for the docks to see about getting a boat to the Berry islands, luck was on his side as he found a family who had rented a boat and didn't mind taking him along  
"So whats your name son?" the american asked  
"Heron Potter"  
"I'm george and this is my wife beth and our kids, ben and adam, so what brings you to the islands Heron"  
"heading to my family's island it was a spur of the moment decision"  
"Family Island?" Adam asked intrested, the two boys were 12 (ben) and 17 (adam)  
"griever island" Harry answered "it's been in my family for generations but i don't think any of us have been to it even for a holiday and my guardian died a few weeks ago so i'm coming out here to take a look at the island and grieve"  
"You don't want to be going to griever" the boat captain said  
"Whats wrong with griever island" Adam asked curious  
"Bad accidents happen on that island, they say it won't accept anyone but it's master, people have visited that island and either come back hurt or not come back at all those that have come back tell tales of monsters on the island"  
"monsters?" Ben asked scared and beth put her arms around the small boy also worried  
"Yes, they say there ar many creature on that island and none of them natural"  
"Will you be alright about taking me there?" Harry asked  
"i'm sorry but i'll take you to the berry Islands but i won't go near Griever island and you'll have a difficult time finding someone who will"  
"it's alright i can probably manage to find a boat to rent to go out there"  
"I can pilot a boat" Adam said "this island sound instresting, we can go over tomorrow"  
"That would be great" Harry said Ywaning "i need to get to griever as soon as possible and set up the protections" Harry then winced at the slip  
"Protections?" Beth and Adam asked  
"Griever isn't just an island, it's also a safe haven for my family and any who we deign to take there i know the protections back to front, at the minute only the low level defences are up but in two days of me being there i'll have the rest up and running"  
"So why do you need these protections"  
"My parents were murdered when i was a year old and so i became head of the family and the sole Heir to the Potter fortune and lets just say i have alot of money and alot of people wanting to kill me for it, Griever Island isn't known to belong to my family so i'm as safe as i can be out here"  
"you mentioned your godfather was he?  
"He was killed by his cousin who was trying to get to me, unfortunatly when Sirius died he made me his heir in his will so i got most of the black fortune"  
"Don't you have any other family to protect you"  
"No, my Dad's family were all killed, my mom has a Sister but she blames me for taking my mum away from her thinks it's my fault they're dead, and i can't face sirius' boyfriend"

5 days later Adam and Harry stood on the pier of Griever Island  
"So are we going or what?" Adam asked as Harry started at his new home, it was beautiful, the whole island as covered by a forrest. Harry turned and nodded at his companion before walking down the pier and headed striaght for the forrest line "You sure you know where you're going"  
"Yes, i've studied maps about this place you don't have to come with me i'll be perfectly safe from here on"  
"Mom would have my head if i left you"  
"i asked you to bring me to the island the rest is my choice" Harry smiled and continued walkinginto the forrest, the Island wasn't that large really it would take about 10 hours to walk around the edge so it took the two teenagers 4 hours to get to the centre at every noise Adam jumped and Harry grinned thinking about how Adam would react in the forbidden forrest at hogwarts once at the centre of the island was a large metal plate with a fence sticking up from it and in the floor was an indentation that would be a perfect fit for his pendant. Kneeling Harry sweeped the dirt and leaves away from the indentation to leave it free of any bits "What is that"  
"A door" Harry answered with a laugh and took of his necklace "Wow cool necklace what do the symbols mean"  
"Don't know the letter from my parents said it was written in an ancient language and they had no idea what it meant, but the lion is called Griever"  
"So thats why this island is called griever"  
"Yep" Harry nodded carefully placing the pendant face down in he indentation and pushing downwards on it til he heard the click of the lock being released he picked the necklace back up to reveal 3 finger holes which harry placed his fingers in and pulled the metal door upwards revealng steps downwards.  
"Home sweet home for the next two years" Harry said dropping his bag down the shaft before looking at Adam "your choice you can either go back to the boat and to your resort or come down with me and have to forever keep your silence about what this place is"  
"Like i'd leave now this is an adventure your not leaving me out"  
Harry shook his head and gestured to Adam to proceed him down the ladder once Adam was part way down Harry climbed down pulling the door shut on his way down when he got to the bottom the lights immediatly came down  
"What is this place?" Adam asked awed looking at the high tech equipment  
"Griever Garden" Harry answered "it's a miliatry base or rather it was built to be a military training base it was never actually used, this is the headmasters office" the Dark haired wizard explained booting up the headmasters computer, a pannel rose from the desk which had another imprint of the necklace on it and Harry placed the pendant in the indentation "There are 5 levels, this is level level three, there are just offices up here and the headmasters apartment, level two has dorms, level one has classrooms, ground floor has the infermiry, cafeteria, library, Sub one has the training rooms"  
"Ground floor? wouldn't this be ground floor"  
"no this place was originally was supposed to be on ground level but instead was placed here"  
"Oh your brought someone with you"a voice said from behind the two who were watching the computer log on to the Garden network and they spun to see two men who Harry recognised as Squall and Seifer  
"Headmaster, commander" Harry said respectfully  
"Oh come on Harry your our only student you can call us by our names so who's that"  
"This is Adam Maxwell, Adam these are my trainers Commander Seifer Almasy-Leonhart and Headmaster Squall Leonhart-Almasy"  
"your getting head of yourself aren't you?" Seifer laughed "already bringing another for training, then this place will finally be used as it was supposed to be"  
"I didn't come for training i just wanted to make sure Heron get here alright"  
"Whatever" Squall commented before leaning over Harry and accessing various programs to get the whole Garden up and running rather than just the parts the House Elves were using.  
"well kid it's your choice then, you can leave with just a signed contract that you won't tell anyone about this place, or you choose to stay also sign a contraxt that you won't say anything about this place to anyone but also get training and become a SeeD"  
"SeeD"  
"Mercenaries" Seifer explained sitting in a spare seat "soldiers for hire, if you decide to join us we'll teach you all about it"  
"Heron said this was a military training base" Adam said confused  
"The Garden will work as a military just not one affiliated with any country" Seifer shrugged  
"And we're the only people here how will we be trained"  
"The are 5 other instructors which will visit to expand you knowledge but for the most part it will just be me and Squall"

It took all of ten minutes for Adam to decide to stay on griever island though he was going to have go back to the resort to collect his things and take the boat back to the place he rented it from. In the end they decided that Adam would spend the next 3 weeks with his family and Harry would meet him at a beach near his home in miami, after Adam signed the contract which was spelled so if he was questions under truth spell/serum then he wouldn't be able to tell he left to rejoin his parents and Harry sat looking at Squall and Seifer.  
"Your really the one" Squall smiled ad Harry frowned confused  
"Before we were put into the pendant we were told a prophecy, which said that SeeD would grow in the Garden again" Seifer told him and Harry looked horrified at the thought of another prophecy  
"calm down" Squall commanded

"When fire and ice are trapped once more time will pass, time will slow they will be the core  
Adults hold the pendant but only learn a little child hold the pendant learn all they can teach  
listen lightning Child you will be the first marked by lightning and by fire.  
Ice will choose you Water will bow to you wind will carry you earth will yield to you  
Gravity knows his place sound will love you shield will guard you  
Hell and Heaven will kneel to you Poison will never harm you  
Dragons will answer your call  
Listen well sorceror the guardians will listen to you in time Gain their trust and love and they will never abandon you  
Lightning child will be the first a sorceror is he begin the protections of Earth he will Teach again the skills of old  
face the Dark Snake he must but not alone SeeD's stand with him, an army at his command" Seifer recited  
"How do you now that's me"  
"your the first child to ever call us forth" Squall said simply "all the others have been adults"  
"you've already taken the first step to restarting the SeeDs" Seifer added  
"How are you here?" Harry asked suddenly "your dead right so your spirits are inside the pendant so how are you standing infront of me"  
"The Graden was designed to resonate with the pendant so we could exist here in corporal form" Squall told him "now the Headmasters apartment is yours so why don't you go and unpack, Then we'll take you down to meet the Elves and let you explore, we'll start your training tomorrow"

Harry stood and went through to the door seifer had gestured to. The Apartment had 4 rooms, the bedroom done is blue and purple, the kitchen painted terracotta red, the living room which was light blue and the bathroom was down in shades of purple. After taking a shower and getting dressed in to something a little warmer now he was underground and out of the carribean heat Harry joined the two SeeDs in the headmasers office where he was given a quick run through of all the major commands and shown how to access a map. They then used the Elevator to go down to the Ground floor and to the cafeteria which was full of House Elves talking they stopped as they saw the three humans "relax" Seifer said with a laugh "We're not gonna do anything to ya"  
"who are you?" on of the Elves said clearly holding a whip  
"I am Headmasted Squall Leonhart-Almasy" the Elves relaxed at that.  
"Commander Seifer almasy-leonhart and a new student to the Garden Heron Potter"  
"A wizard" one house elf growled  
"No a sourceror" Squall snapped and the elves looked at harry in awe, they and many of the magical creatures had evolved from the monsters that existed when squall and seifer were actually alive and although they didn't remember sourcerors/resses themselves there was alot of information about them in the library.  
"we'll need to call a meeting of the instructors to see what we have and who will be willing to teach what espceially if plans go well and we have more human cadets" Siefer said and the elves nodded some leaving to spread the word about the meeting They were left alone until about half an hour later  
"Excuse me" A female elf said coming to sit with them "My name is Oria i'm the acting headmistress of the Griever Garden"  
"Ah i read the files" Squall nodded while Seifer looked slightly clueless though he was hiding it well "how has the Garden been doing while seifer and i've been asleep i only looked at the command personel"  
"It is well, we have contracts with all major governments, though they don't know we aren't human, all except the wizarding governmets and to be honest we want nothing to do with them"  
"I dont blame you" Harry muttered and got a smile from Oria.  
"What sort of contract do you have?" Seifer asked  
"first serve on things they can't do themselves or need done very quietly, mostly it's Magical stuff, but over the past fifty years there have been a number of contracts to take out mutagenic labs and people who have been messing in biochemisty"  
"mutagenics" Squall sighed "Having more cadets is sounding like a very very good idea but how to go about it"  
"we could offer a year long course, for humans between the ages of 10 and 18, just like the old Gardens, we could open like a boarding school" oria said obviously having thought about this for a while "if we send flyers to govenments and let them choose where to send them, we'd probably get alot of military brats and wizz kids but it could work and they could spread how great this place is from word of mouth, if they sent the reply's back to their Government and then they send it onto us we review each person find out their background and if sutible go and meet them in person if that checks out and they really want to go then send them details of where they can meet the boats, have them sign the contract before they get on the boat though"  
"That would probably work although it would have to be Harry doing the meeting though"  
"only some of them, about 5 of my SeeD's are strong enough to cast a proper human glamour and all of them can cast Elven glamours so we look like small human children"  
Siefer let out a snort of laughter "so there are people who think SeeD is made up of small children"  
"Unfortunatly yes but there has been nothing we could do about it as we had no true Human representative now however"  
"Thats changed, i'll need the training first, i don't have the first clue how to be the head of a place like this"  
"You'll learn and we will be here to help"  
"May i ask how the House Elves came to be here"  
"we were unhappy being under Human bondage, the builder of this Garden knew about us and helped us to be free on the condition we learn here and make this our home, we did so gladly"  
"There are two Houseleves i know would they be welcome here"  
"Of course young one all elves are welcome what are their name and where are they and we'll go talk to them"  
"Dobby and Winky at Hogwarts if dobby find out i'm missing he'll be worried" Harry said and Oria nodded with a large smile

Harry spend the next three weeks starting his studies at the Garden and helping to write the letters to goverments about getting new Cadets, meeting his new insturctors and learning how to pilot the boats and submarines.  
After the three weeks were up Harry Directed the sub to the Coast of miami and to a port the military had designated for SeeD use and then took a smaller boat to the beach where he promised to meet Adam, seeing as he was early Harry then spent the next hours sunbathing while reading one of his assigned books on the history of Garden and SeeDs.  
"HARRY" Adam shouted running down the beach with 3 other people with him Harry sat up and waved but waited for them to come to him "it's great to see you Harry"  
"It's good to see you to"  
"I was half expecting you not to be here"  
"Why wouldn't i be? you signed the contract that said i would be" Harry asked confused  
"Yeah but it was weeks ago and it was just a piece of paper"  
"Adam get one thing straight to a SeeD a contract could mean your life, we play a game of life and death and if you can't accept the challenge then you shouldn't be concidering being a SeeD cadet"  
"you've changed"  
"I've been through three weeks of hell, up at 4 for stamina, speed and distance training, 6 for beakfast, 7 to 11 beurcracy training and paperwork, 11 - 12 history, 12-12:30 lunch 12:30 - 2 sciences, 2-3 maths 3-7 weapons training, 7-11 computers and technical stuff, 11-midnight strategy then i get a few hours sleep, i get sundays free though"Harry said brightly and Adam winced "Ouch that sounds like a tough schedual"  
"Has to be, in 2 years i have to be ready to take over Garden and step in as commander in chief aka the headmaster, your training won't be so harsh breakfast at 6 book lessons in the morning weapons and fitness training in the afternoons, you'll probably have weekends free to" Harry shrugged "so who are your friends and why are they carring baggage"  
"thats tai, jack and mags" Adam said gesturing to the three standing behind him carryingLarge dufflebags, "and as for the bags well you did say you wanted new cadets and they were wanting to go into military training but all of us were turned down and you made that offer and i didn't think you would mind"  
"they'd have to sign contracts before they step foot on the island" Harry said firmly and turned to wade to the boat he turned back as he started up the engine "Well come on i don't have all day" once they and there baggage was on the small boat Harry sailed back to the harbour and to the sub he recieved looks of awe as the sub opened up to allow the boat access "Choose your berth wisely you'll be using them for the next 5 days"  
"5 surely it won't take that long to get back to Griever Island"  
"It doesn't however there are other Cadets to pick up, most of them are military brats who want to stay in one place for more than a month, i also have meetings with various people, one of which is tonight So don't get into trouble on this sub, when i leave most places will be locked off including the hanger doors there will also be a military guard on this vessel so don't try to run off, if you change you mind and want to leave come and tell me" Harry said then turned and matched off as he left hearing Range he head mags mutter  
"I don't think he's happy about Having us here"  
While they found beds and settled into the boat before going to sit up on top of the Sub basking in the sunlight and talking they were still up there when Harry came out of the Hatch in his SeeD uniform.

5 Days later Harry steered the Sub into the boat hanger and opened up the main ramp leading down to the concrete ledge and spoke on the tanoy, "leave you bages were they are they will be collected later and taken to your rooms, once you have disenbarked please follow the Red line whic will lead you to a lecture room for orientation" Once that was down Harry locked the Captains rooms and the bridge and disembarked himself following the red line he found himself in a large room full of tables and chairs at each place was a thick folder and a few pieces of paper on top, when the last person was in Squall, Seifer and a human Oria stepped in and closed the door behind them.  
"Welcome to Griever Garden" Oria Greeted "I am deputy Headmisstress Oria, and thes are Headmaster Squall Leohart-Almasy and Commander Seifer Almasy-Leonhart and of course you've already met Heron Potter"  
"there are 4 papers infront of you that is your SeeD contracts The first one is the Contract which says you will never reveal the loaction nor any informations about SeeD to anybody" Seifer took over "Please sign them before we go any further and pass them to the End of your row so we can collect them straight away" 10 minutes later they had all the sheets and Harry logged onto the computer to enter all the information on the sheet which includes their Room numbers.  
"The next Contract is a 12 month contract to train here in Griever Garden, plus an agreemnet that you get at least 2 weekends a month on the nearby isands, and 3 months a year free, though probably ot all at once" Squall told them, after that was handed in and passed to Harry to look through the three turned serious "Now all the paperwork is out of the way" Harry snorted at that looking at his pile of paperwork "For you anyway if not for our resident headmaster in training, the folder you now have infront of you in your orientation pack, it briefly outlines the history of Griever and what you will be doing here, also it has a map of the Garden and basic instructions of how to access the main computer systems, This island is shrouded in Secrecy and Has been for a long time, SeeD's as most of you will have been told is a mercenary organisation we work for all goverments and we and you get paid for each mission you complete, there will be no missions for the first year you are with us and no missions for anyone under 16"  
"SeeD is shrouded in mystery and that is how it will always stay, we deal in things that would and has made the armies of the world turn tail and run" Squall told them "you may not believe us yet, not until we give you proof at least but the supernatural exists, vampires demons your worst nightmares, SeeD was created to find and destroy those creatures, or in some cases relocate them"  
"There are also four types of human" Oria said taking over "Mudanes which are you, Sourcerors knights which are those two" She gestured to Squall and Seifer, "Wizards which use magic through a focus tool usually a wand with a core from a magical animal, and sorcerors which don't need a focus they just need to know how to use their power"  
"Whats the differance between a mundane and a knight?" a young girl asked  
"Not much" Oria answered "the main differance is that the knights have a higher tolerance for magical damage, plus it takes a bit more to hurt them physically they alse heal a little faster this is bacause the knights are supposed to protect the sorceror when he cannot protect himself"  
"Shouldnt you be training knights and wizards to be SeeDs then instead of us mundanes"  
"Mundanes have the potential to use certain abilities we at Garden keep very secret expecially from the wizards who would love to take advantage of it, there is an ability we teach here called 'Draw' for lack of a better term, all around the world are Draw points, only someone with the Draw ability can see there points but if you stand above them and use the ability you gain the spells, however you can only used the spells you have stocked and all of them are battle spells"  
"Such as"  
"Seifer go stand over there" Squall ordered  
"Why me, Heron has to get used to taking hits" Seifer complained and Squall shrugged  
"Heron move"  
"yes Commander" Harry signed and moved to an empty space and stood ready  
"Ah ah Heron no jumping away i can see you preparing to move, the new cadets have to see that this isn't an illusion" Seifer taunted and Harry glared at him  
"Thundera" Squall cast and Harry was plasted by lightning  
"I don't get it you cast thunder and i get hit by lightning, thunder is sound" Harry complained sitting on the floor his clothes smoking  
"Cure" Seifer cast healing the damage squall had caused  
"Can that spell heal anything"  
"Up to a point yes" Harry answred "however if your healing in a battle situation you must clean the would first or risk getting something sealed inside your skin" he looked at Seifer at that "Seifer once healed himself with cure and then two days later complained of a plain in his leg it was soon found he had sealed a piece of metal inside the skin"  
"Do you have to bring that up" Seifer complained "as you saw the spells are real, there are many of these draw points around the world you just have to look for them and be careful who you cast them on, Heron is a Sourceror so he can take alot more spells"  
"The lowest spells he can bounce back the spell onto the casted which is why it's dangerous to attack a sorceror"  
"Also in the orientation pack is descriptions of all the creatures living in this base and you will respect all of them" Oria said firmly "the one you must respect the most are the Elves" she glowed and let the glamour drop leaving a small smartly dressed Houseelf standing there  
"What the hell"  
"I am a House elf, as will be your instructors until we get you humans trained for the last 4000 years all SeeDs have been Elves we have been wary of humans for good reason, mos of our kind is used as slaves to the wizarding population and so we were afraid that the mundanes would try to do the same to us and we would have to kill those who don't know any better, but now we have a sorceror who has swore to protect us and we need human representative and SeeD's and of course the choice of knights for our newly found sorceror" Harry blushed "Normally Sorcerors either never know they have the ability to become sorcorors or they find it before they are ready to train and accept it and go insane and powerhungry"  
"my mistress Sorceress Ultimeticia was one of the insane ones i was very luck Squall managed to destroy her, though he did end up having an accidental love spell cast on him by his Sorceress, Rinoa"  
"She was young and loved the princess and knights tales, she thought because i was her knight we should get married and live happily ever after she believed in that dream so much she accidently influenced me" Squall explained "though it was soon sorted out when my friends pointed out some things and the spell was released"  
"back to the rules of Garden, the main one is no descriminations of any kind be it race, gender, colour or sexuality"

Over the next year Harry trained, and trained sending only letters to England, and presants from various places around the world to keep everyone guessing That first years travelling was spent making jump points for SeeD use, Each point would be near a Draw point, The jump points were designed by an elf who had realised that it would be difficult for the Humans to move fast and so they sytems was made, each point away from Garden was shielded with wards which Harry had cast, the Jump point in Garden was much larger and could cope with mass jumps both in and out. It worked much like the floo network except without the powder, each pointwas spelled to recognise a spell on the SeeD's dogtags which would resonate with the SeeD if the spell and SeeD didn't resonate then they would be shunted into a Cell on a derserted Island that was designed and built for just that purpose. "You've done well this past year" Squall said smiling slightly at Harry "for the next year you'll be finding and junctioning GF's quezacotl and ifrit first"  
"Why those two?" the young sorceror asked "Because those two were noted first in the prophecy, marked by thunder and fire"  
"i wonder where the fire come from i understand the thunder, because of my scar and there was a thunderstorm when my parents were murdered but i don't remember anything about fire"  
"your house exploded" Dobby said coming into the room, over the past year he and winky had changed alot they spoke properly and Dobby was learning weapons while Winky chose healing and to help in the kitchens.  
"Exploded?"  
"Yes sir, When moldiewarts cast the killing curse onto baby Harry potter the house went up in flames in a big explosion and voldemort was cast out of his body"  
"so there was a thunderstorm and a explosion, thunder and fire"  
"So where do i find quezacotl"  
"somwehere in a large storm" Squall said "you'll have to find the rest yourself"  
"Ifrit will be somewhere hot most likely an active volcano" Harry nodded and went to his computer and stated to look for the largest storms Harry groaned as he realised the Largest storm happening right that moment was in scotland right over Hogwarts castle with a sigh he looked up at squall  
"The biggest storm is above hogwarts, and it's the First feast, if i go now they'll think i'm there to stay, on the other hand Quazacotl is very likely to be there they place is extremly magical, the nearest i could get by jump points is 15 miles away from the castle but if i took my bike it would be a 5 minute journey"  
"you could set up a jump point in Hogwarts" Seifer pointed out "spend evening and weekends here sorting out who gets which missions"  
"Take one of the laptops so you can be in contact and you don't need to be here to assign anything" Squall commented  
"We all know how much you've missed hogwarts" Seifer took over "It's ok to go back now you'll have to come weekends at least for your training with Rinoa and us, but you can weild a gunblade well"  
"You cheated with that" Harry laughed "it should have taken me alot longer to learn how to use that blade"  
"Memory transfer was a great idea" Seifer laughed "and speaded up your training you are now able to act as headmaster of this place and you just need the GF's to full complete your training, the GF's are your last test"  
"my last test?"  
"Yes" Squall nodded  
"Then i'd better pack, i'll be back this weekend to start learning how to use my new GF don't forget to keep me updated" Harry ordered moving out of the office and into his private rooms still talking an giving orders "Oria needs to be notified that i'm leaving of course, and the SeeD's need to be ready to battle with wizards"  
When Harry came back out he was dressed like Squall but with seifers coat, with potions and daggers hidden away in his clothes, on his back under the long coat hung a Gunblade which he called Neko no kiba meaning fang of the cat for his animagus form, as a wizard his mother had been right he was a black leopard/panther however because he had a boost from his sorceror powers he could change into any animal in the Feline family, anything from a house cat to a lion, over his shoulder was a large pack, inside of which included a few changed of clothes, some spare weapons and his laptop which was covered in his own power so it would work on magical ground not even an EMP bomb would be able to get through his protection.  
Harry's next stop was to collect a small box and a longer box containing his wand and a holster from the safe hidden in his office he slipped the wand and holster on his right forearm and placed the other box which contained a shrunken motor bike Harry said goodbye to his two mentors knowing he would see them again soon and went out the door heading for the Jump room once he was there he made a quick check to make sure he as wearing his SeeD Dogtags, even though he never actually took them off and took a step into the jump room and everything vanished in a flash of green light.

Harry scowled as he came out of the jump, it was pouring with rain, but then what did he expect from the edges of a storm and he was not frivilous enough to use a barrier spell and waste power just for the sake of staying dry, scanning the sky for any sign of Quezacotl Harry steered his bike towards Hogwarts, seeing a flask of green wing The SeeD changed his direction and chased after it ending up on the other side of howgwarts to when he started with the large bird like Guardian floating infront of him Harry smiled slightly and got off his bike shrinking it with a tap of his wand which he then put back up his sleeve and the bike went into his pack which was placed out of harms way  
"Well young sorceror, it is about time you try to find me" the thunderbird said with a hint of a smile "You need not fight me young one however i have one task for you to prove yourself worthy of me, as a sorcoror you hold alot of power i want you to use that power and control the storm"

Harry nodded but frowned that wasn't going to be easy, kneeling he closed his eyes and went into a mediative trance and sent out his mind to try to latch onto the differant elements over the next hour Harry slowly gained control and brought the storm unde his power slowly a ring of storm clouds opened above the kneeling sorceror and bathed him in light  
"Let it go" Quezacotl demanded senseing Harry weakening the lightning child did as the guardian commanded and dropped to lay on the ground exausted "You passed" The thunderbird said as he vanished leaving Harry laid where he was leavering himself up Harry reached inside his coat and drew out a vial of restoration potion which restored all his energy he sat in the rain a while longer before looking at his watch he cursed slightly when he saw it was nearly time for the Express to get in and he slowly gained a smirk he was going to love seeing their faces, for the past 6 months he had been incomunicardo with the wizarding world who now believed him dead, although Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and the Twins should know better seeing as he sent them presants every so often. unshrinking his bike Harry headed back in the direction of hogwarts and getting there just as the the last of the carriges pulled up, the purebloods back away in fright at the noise of the motorbike, the muggle born/raised looked on in confusion as a piece of muggle equipment wasn't supposed to be able to work on Hogwarts grounds The bike skidded to a halt infront of the students and snape and mcgonogal who had come to see what the noise was. the Greeneyed sorceror stopped the bikes engine and looked up at the crowd, He had changed in the year he was away, scars had been added on his body from training, muscles were defined and noticable, his eyes were not hidden by glasses anymore with Harry prefering contacts with the active job he had.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly coming up to him and Harry nodded, once she got the affirmation the young witch jumped on her friend "Why didn't you tell us you were coming back"  
"It was spur of the moment" Harry answered "i have some spare time and mos of my training is complete so i was given permission to come back here for the seventh year"  
"What have you been training and where?" Ron asked "you never told us in you letters and they stopped 6 moths ago"  
"It was very irrespossible of you to not send letters even if you were sending presants to let us know you were alive" hermione scolded  
"Yes Mr Potter where did you run off to"  
"all over the world" Harry answered "i was in france 2 days ago, Rome last month, berlin 3 months ago"  
"What on Earth were you doing there?" Mcgonogal asked  
"Paperwork" Harry groaned  
"Harry be serious"  
"I am, i have a mountain of paperwork waiting for me at each location not to mention my physical lessons and barely enough sleep to keep me moving" Harry said seriously.  
"Inside eveyone and Mr Potter after the feast you will report to the headmaster about your missing year"  
"Of course" Harry nodded and went with the griffindors surrounding him into the Castle and through to the great hall  
"What sort of training did you get?" Neville asked  
"Weapons and magic, i learnt how to wield and blade and daggers, plus defensive and offensive magic"  
"that about the Paperwork" semus asked  
"It take 34 signitures in a row for my hand to start acheing" the griffindors laughed at the throught of Harry counting how many times he signed somthing before it stared to hurt.  
after more questions the first years were brought in and the hat began it's song "hear ye a new year has begun and new students to be sorted Ravenclaw for the smart and studios Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking Slyterin for the cunning and sly Griffindor for the brave and couragous but do not think that each person fits only one for there is more to look at surface thought, memories do i need to make a closer judge some belong in two of the house but i must choose one so come along and put me on I'll tell you where you have to be Let the Sorting begin"

After the Feast Harry sat in Dumbledores office with Ron, Hermione, the four heads of houses and Dumbldore, the headmaster was about to speak when the sorting hat got there first.  
"How are the Children of fire and ice"  
"Squall and Seifer are fine, how do you know" Harry asked getting up from his seat to talk to the hat "oh i remember those two spirits, they taught Salazar and Godric for a while though Salazar was the better of the two and the barer of the necklace that is in your posession"  
"Slytherin possesed the pendant?" Harry asked shocked  
"Oh yes, Salazar asked me to pass on some books when the prophesised Lightning child came of age tell me young one do you have any guardians"  
"I got quezacotl about 3 hours ago"  
"hmm and have you attempted to control him yet, i guess he's your first"  
"Yes the prophecy says marked by thunder and fire so Squall decided it meant Quezacotl and Ifrit first, i'll go back to the island this weekend and Squall will teach me how to use him in battle"  
"yes you do seem to be the centre of quiet a few prophecys" The hat mused  
"Only two that i know of one involving me and moldie and the other referes to me as the child of lightning"  
"Yes the one who will bring back the SeeDs if i remember correctly  
"yeah that's already underway there are 45 cadets currently training"  
"45 you work fast,and how many fully trained SeeD's do you have"  
"Enough to make me absolutly detest paperwork"  
"oh"  
"As acting commander i have to go through all their reports andmake sure everything fits from each person in the group"  
"Yes that would make sense, ah i think our audience is getting restless if you need help come to me"  
"You said something about books"  
"oh right just pick me up and i'll leave them in a stack" Harry reached up and found a very large pile of books plus 4 sets of dogtags "my god the DogTags for all four of them"  
"Yes they'll open the founder rooms in your Garden"  
"I never realised that the keys were in Hogwarts which i should have but i didn't make the connection, so my Garden is as old as Hogwarts"  
"Older didn't you look at the records the founders based Hogwarts on Garden" The hat snapped as Harry placed the hat on the table while putting the books in his bag "Merlin was the last one full trained by Squall and Seifer, Salazar chose to only have a few months learning with them but Merlin trained for 4 years his guardian was Leviathon i believe though you would have to ask your commanders about that"  
"Did Salazar have a guardian"  
"No he cut off his training before he was far enough along to learn how to control one"  
"Right"  
"Mr potter if your quiet finished" Snape said breaking into the conversation  
"We can talk another time" the hat said and went to sleep as harry went back to his seat  
"Where have you been Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
"Here and there" the young sorceror answered  
"WE don't have time for your game Potter just answer the question" Snape snapped  
"An island in the carribean mostly, but i've also visited other countrys for various reasons"  
"and who are Squall and Seifer"  
"My mentors, the two are spirits trapped inside a necklace the necklace is never spoken of but is passed from generation to generation and somehow always ends up in the hands of someone who needs it, some only get part of the training while others get the full, i'm the youngest that's been trainined since the two were placed in the metal"  
"Wouldn't they go insane?" Hermione asked "if they've been trapped inside the necklace for so long?"  
"No they go to sleep between apprentices and they keep each other occupied and definatly not bored" Harry laughed  
"What exactly were they teaching you?" Dumbledore asked  
"that is none of your buisness sir, i learned what squall and siefer could teach me though i still have alot more to learn"  
"Harry i'm afraid we must insist" Dumbledore said sternly Harry frowned as he felt an itch in his mind and glared at Dumbledore  
"And i must insist that you do not try to enter my mind"  
"You've learnt occulomency" the headmaster Commented and Harry rolled his eyes  
"Of course, occolumency was the root of losing sirius, and i really don't want voldie to see what my training consisted off the best defenses are those kept secret"  
Harry refused to give up anymore information no matter who asked and they were soon sent back to griffindor tower  
"Why won't you tell the headmaster where you've been?" Hermione shouted as they entered the common room whcih gained them the attention of the griffindors "He's only trying to help"  
"I told you it was none of his buisness"  
"Harry he's worried we all have been, when you stopped sending letters six months ago we thought you were dead and the presants you were sending could have been sent automatically or something"  
"i'm sorry" Harry sighed "i just got so busy if i wasn't in one city i was traveling to another i didn't stay in one place more than a few weeks"

The next morning Harry was sat at 6 in the morning in the Great Hall with his laptop and a cup of coffee going through differant reports and sorting missions into catagorys so he could pass them on to the commanders who would then choose the people best for them.  
"Mr Potter why are you so early?" Mcgonogal asked as she approached him  
"Work" Harry answered sipping his coffee "Just because i'm not there doesn't mean i don't still have files to sort through, i'm just lucky they can't send me paperwork for me to sign"  
"and how long have you been working on whatever that is"  
"It's a laptop computer it links me to Garden so i can access files and messages really easily"  
"you didn't answer how long"  
"about 2 hours" Harry answered "if i was still at garden i would be training now and then doing this later in the morning and afternoon or on a mission myself"  
"Mission"  
Harry was saved from answering by a first year griffindor stumbling into the door and headed to a seat by Harry the young boy took a double take at the laptop "but thats not supposed to work here" he complained and Harry chuckled  
"it's been charmed to let it work here"  
"Your Heron aren't you?" the kid asked and Harry looked shocked  
"What makes you ask that"  
"My brothers a SeeD cadet, he sent me a picture on the commanders of garden and said you were the commader in cheif and that if i wanted to join SeeD was i finished school or spend the summers training then i had to learn who my supiriors were and that common knowledge in SeeD families so Dan thought there be no harm in him sending me a picture"  
"It's alright yes i'm commander Heron" arry smiled "I'm actually going over SeeD aplications at the minutes whats your brothers name"  
"Daniel kingsby he's a muggle and i'm kennedy"  
"Only muggles are accepted at Garden at the minute, the only magicals there are headmaster Squall, deputy head Oria, commander Seifer and the 23 instructors" Harry told him while going through his files to find Kingsby "Ah here we are, Daniel Kingsby 13 years old, first year cadet, chosen to study barehanded techniques and infromation gathering"  
"He always wanted to be a spy" kenedy smiled as Harry brought up a picture of his brother in the SeeD cadet uniform. "Wow he looks all smart, does he have to wear the uniform all the time"  
"No only when he's in a formal meeting with the commanders, or for ceremonies, sometimes he'll have to wear them while traveling to his missions but most of the time cadets choose their own clothers to wear"  
"When will he go on his first mission"  
"Not until he's 16, then he'll be assigned under a commander who will decide his missions at 17 he can take the SeeD exam, passing the exam means harder missions and the trust that he doesn't need supervision"  
"Dan said you were spending the year collecting something whats there to collect at Hogwarts"  
"The Guardians are scattered around the world i have to collect them, they'll help boost my power, i am not yet strong enough to face voldemort myself, but the SeeDs and i are capable of taking on deatheaters so it won't be long before we join the fight as our own faction"  
"Will wizards be able to join SeeD brother said we wouldn't and only you were magical"  
"It will only be muggle born or raised wizards wizard raised would not be able to cope with our work unless they grew up with us, and they rely on their wands take that away and theres defenceless, keep fit while your in Hogwarts kenny and you may pass the physical requirment of the entry exam and don't forget to keep up with Muggle work, we operate mainly in the Muggle world"  
"But brother said you weren't a wizard when i asked"  
"i can be classed as a wizard" Harry old him still goingthrough page after page of reports.

That weekend Hogwarts was in uproar as Harry had dissapeared while the students and teachers scowered the halls looking from him Harry was stood learning to summon Quezacotl and studing Geometric graphs to determin where Ifrit was. "Thunder Strike" Harry shouted pushing his left hand out infront of him like he was pushing open a door, Squall nodded in saisfaction as Harry dissapeared and Quezacotl took his place letting loose his thunder.  
On Sunday night three children of a very rich and powerful American family were kidnapped and SeeD had been called in as the people who had taken them were Vampires Harry less the team himself knowing he wouldn't get many missions in the next year.  
The mansion the children were being kept at was in the middle of italy and Harry had with him 2 SeeD teams each consisting of 5 members.  
"Team one will search for the children plus any other prisoners and secure that area make sure there kept alive and safe, team two and three will be the diversion to let team on go in as fast as they can, we're to kill as many vampires as we can find try not to miss any" Harry commanded "team two will go in through the back while team three will be at the front" "Yes Commander" the team leaders for each group said "keep in radio contact, and check in every 10 minutes, stick fire and thunder spells, also try and keep the library or any books and papers you find intact"  
An hour later the 3 teams stormed the place with HArry leading Team two.

Harry watched as the inteligence teams converged on the mansion and the sorceror left the vampire lair in the hands on the 3 retrieval team leaders while Harry himself jumped back to a jump point that he had set up in Hogwarts he got there just as they were having breakfast.  
"Harry" Hermione shouted ooking horrified infact most of the students looked frightened Harry looked down as himself and shrugged  
"I'm not hurt Hermione the blood isn't mine"  
"Then whose is it Mr Potter?"  
"A Job" Harry said waving his wand over his clothes while casting scorgrify  
"A Job?" Snape repeated standing  
"Commander" A voice shouted coming skidding into the hall and sapping a salute "We've found some things you'll want to take a look at"  
"Brother" a voice shouted comming from the Ravenclaw table  
"Your sister cadet?"  
"Yes sir, my parents kept where i was going from her, they didn't want her to worry"  
"it's alright cadet it's understandable now what has been found"  
"Books sir with refrences to the Guardian forces, and draw points the vampires were in the process of trying to find away to harness both luckily it hasn't worked"  
"Take the books mentioning the guardians straight to Headmaster Squall, how far did the vampires get in accessing the points"  
"They located one point, he records state they lost 12 vampires trying to draw and 22 human victims that they forced to try to draw, another 78 are injured and are being transferred to garden"  
"keep me updated on the casuality list, can the doctors handle the influx"  
"Yes sir, in their words we were trained by the best to be the best"  
"SeeD motto" Harry smirked  
"Yes sir" the cadet smiled "Commander almasy-leonhart also told me to relay the message that you would be getting hard copys of the reports for you to sign, it'll be the youngest cadets running the back and forth"  
Harry groaned "Nooooo no more signing, i swear siefer and squall are only doing this to make me regret agreeing to take over garden"  
"You are our commander sir all of us are waiting for you to step in full time"

* * *

Harry Potter/FVII - Sephiroth/Cloud Vincent/Cid

Long ago on a planet called Gaia five beings lived. The first was a tall man with long silver hair, bright emerald green eyes which had slit pupils, he stood about six foot in height. His normal mode of dress is knee-high boots looseish black trousers, covered by a black leather coat which is secured at his waist and hangs down to mid-calf, his shoulders are covered by metal armour and his hands with black gloves. his weapon of choice is the Masamune an odachi type sword which is over 5 foot in length his name is Serphiroth Valentine-Strife.  
The next was his other half, Cloud Strife-Valentine a blue eyed man who stood at the height of Five foot eight. His hair is blond and usually sticks up in a mass of spikes. His usual uniform consists of brown boots, baggy blue trousers, a black zip up sleevless wollen vest and black gloves. His main weapons were two swords the first was the powerful Ultima sword which was usually kept inside a special case for there was not much use for a sword that powerful when his other sword would work well. His second sword was called the Tsurugi which was actaully six blades combinded to make one, though all six blades could be used seperately.  
The next of the five were two vampires, the eldest of the two was a red eyed 6 foot tall man by the name of Vincent Valentine-Highwind, with long black hair his left arm is usually covered by a metal claw type guantlet, and his usual apperel is black clothing covered by a red raggedy cloak which when buckled closed coveres the lower half of his face he also wears a red bandanna tied around his forehead. His main weapon is a tri-barreled gun called Cerberus.  
His partner and fellow vampire is Cid Highwind-Valentine, a pilot and engineer. He has short blond hair, blue eyes and usually has a cigerette stuck in his mouth, his weapon of choice is a spear called venus gospel. His clothing usually includes sturdy black workman boots, an oil stained t-shirt, dark trousers and goggles perched on the top of his head.   
The last was not at all human he was a red lion-like beast with intelligence to rival a humans and was quiet capable of speech, and he went by the name Nanaki or Red XIII.  
Our story begins with them. Thousands of years ago on the planet of Gaia a great tradgedy happened and hundreds were killed in the wake of that tradgedy the planet cried out for true guardians that she could rely on, and three beings stepped forward, Cloud Strife, Vincent Valentine and Nanaki the Planet agreed and used their original tampering which was done by a doctor called Hojo to modify their bodies further to make them receptive to her own power and the power of the lifestream, it would also let her comunicate with them mentally as she used to do with the centra.  
Time past and Vincent and Cid fell in love and with Gaia's blessing Vincent turned Cid.  
However with this going on they noticed Cloud being more depressed than usual and eventually got the story out of him. He told them that although he had never made soldier he was training for it, and while training he had caught the attention of Zack who thought he had potential and through zack he had met Sephiroth all three of them were great friend but the relationship between sephiroth and cloud was differant, they were lovers. the other three upon hearing the story went to Gaia to plead for Sephiroths return but she denied them, however the did not stop and after three years she finally agreed and Sephiroth was brought back to life after that the group lived happily together for many years before Gaea's next surpirse was found and it was strangly nanaki who found it first.  
On his 75th summer after meteor nanaki started to feel nausious and began to put on weight worried they asked Gaea who laughed and told them that Nanaki was pregnant, suffice to say that news shocked them she went on to explain that nanaki's race deserved to be reborn and that Nanaki could asexually reproduce himself she then told them that is was also possible for them to also get pregnant but it would need both partners wanting a child.  
Over the centuries that followed all them them had children. however although the children had extended lifetimes they unlike their parents were not immortal. The five had to watch as the world changed around them, space flight's happened though Cid made sure he was involved in that, and soon colonys were built the gaeans soon left gaea behind and concquered the stars.  
They became the most technologically advanced beings in the universe and created many things one of the most inavitive things they created however was a transport system which would come to be called the Stargate. The 'gate worked by acessing the lifestream and travelling through it and incredible speeds using this they were able to get anywhere where there was a gate in seconds, and as the Gaeans spread across the universe they took the lifestream with them. After finding out they were truely alone in the universe the gaeans dabbled in biological creation and many races were created some where just modified monsters from Gaea others were completly new most were left to evolve on their own after the first few steps were taken and from this four races appeared in the universe, the humans which most resembled the gaeans themselves, the knox who were healers, the asguard who were protectors, and the furling were mediators and explorers, in actaullity they were Nanaki's race and he watched other them protectivly until the plauge hit them.  
While this happened Gaea and the Lifestream itself was kept hidden and there was no knowledge of their existance only the gaeans knew of them and of the five protectors and they respected them. There was another race however that would not appear for centuries and that was the Goa'uld, these snakes were created as guardians for children, were meant to be silent protectors but they mutated into symbiote creatures that didn't care about their hosts.  
However the gaeans ran across a problem they split into two differant groups, one group stayed where they were but the second left, by this time both had forgotton the legends of the lifestream and the five guardians who watched from the shadows. They settled on what would come to be called Earth after millions of years a plague struck and most of the gaeans who had settled on Earth and were calling themselves Alterans were killed those that survived took their capital city, a city ship named atlantis and fled, with Cid and Vincent going with them while Cloud and Sephiroth were with the Ori, the group that had stayed in the first galaxy and Nanaki was guarding Gaea and raising his latest batch of cubs.  
The Alterans continued with their work and seeded the pegasus galaxy with human's but also began dabbling in the races that had already been placed there one such race being the iratus bug whose shell could be used in creating natural armour. The iratus bug unfortunatly mutated into the race know as the wraith and they attacked the Alterans and overwellmed them with numbers and so the Alterans escaped back through the stargate to Earth. Eventually the Alterans or at least some of them ascended and Cid and Vincent returened to Gaea. nThe Ori also ascended but unlike the Alterans who decided to not interefere with the mortal, the Ori wanted to be worshipped like gods, but both of the races upon ascension discovered Gaea's prescance and the lifestream and the prescance of the five guardians all of whom had to ability to destroy the ascended if they stepped out of line, but as long as they didn't harm the lifestream itself Gaea and the guardians would let them be. That does not mean that Gaea and the guardians do not watch the closely for they did and they were growing more concerened with the Ori.  
However although they watched they decided it was not yet time for them to act against the ori and the five spent time jumping from planet to planet learning about the differant cultures sometimes they stayed for only a few days other for years.  
And so brings us to the begining of out story for Five thousand years ago it truly begins with a Goa'uld for this goa'uld managed to capture Cid and Cloud and after discoving they were not part of any of the races that she knew of she started to experiment all the while keeping them sedated and keeping her ship moving she eventually ended up on Earth with Ra and with his permission they began experimenting on humans blending the DNA it took three months for Vincent nanaki and sephiroth to track them down, to kill the Goa'uld and to destroy all the research notes that the Goa'uld had unfortunatly they did no know of Ra's involvment and so he was left alone, the subjects of the Goa'ulds experiments were taken from Egypt and were placed on a smallish island. According to the research notes which Cloud, Nanaki and Vincent were able to desifer the subjects had had their very DNA changed and merged with the DNA of Cloud or Cid which made the new humans subsects of Gaeans, the five guardians didn't know what to do with them and so they asked the ascended Altherans to keep an eye on them and the five left them to their own devices, not even a decade later Cloud and Vincent returned.  
It had turned out that the DNA splicing had turned the subjects into spellcasters and without the knowledge of anything to keep their new magic under control they were sending off accidental magic and hurting themselves and the others around them. And so Cloud and Vincent helped them learn and taught them control Vincent soon left and Sephiroth took his place.  
Unfortunatly during this time there had been an uprising on Earth and Ra had left taking with him all reminants of Goa'uld technology which mean no ship and the Stargate had been buiried under a few ton of sand. leaving Cloud and Sephiroth stuck as they only travelled the lifestream without a gate if the need was truely great. The two settled into life on Earth travelling and teaching magic, one thousand years ago they were aproached by two young women and were asked to help create a school on the original island after discussing it between themselves the two agreed and Hogwarts was founded, Cloud was Godric Griffindor at that time and Sephiroth was Salazaar Slytherin. During that time Cloud gave birth to twins, one took the Griffindor name the other Slytherin, once the twins were old enough to take their places at the school the two Gaeans vanished leaving only Portraits behind, portraits that over time people forgot who they were and the images people thought of as Godric Griffindor was actually the older twin and salazar was the younger twin, and so Cloud and Sephiroth were able to watch over the school in peace, and some dissapointment when Salazar the fifth decided he was going to kill all muggleborns.  
At that time however the real Cloud and Sephiroth were in the pegasus galaxy hunting Wraith who had gotten to numerous and were good at keeping the guardians fighting skills sharp.  
Along with Cid and Vincent the pair returned to Earth only three hundred years ago by ship and became part of the wizarding world, the ship itself was hidden deep beneath the forbidden forrest in a hanger Sephiroth and Cloud had created when they built the school.  
Vincent and Cid created a family called the Potters and settled down into family life, Sephiroth and Cloud on the other hand wandered for many years until they settled down in non-magical Scotland and took the name valentine using there own spellcasting power to seem as if they were ageing and looking differant from their true apperance for silver hair was not common, espcially not hair as long as Sephiroths was. And Cloud's glamour made him appear as a women as the two were planning to have children and having a male pregnant would not have been a good idea. The names they used were Claudia and Stephen Valentine and they had three children in all the strangest thing was that the youngest child was unable to access her spellcasting power, although she could use materia where the other two couldn't, and was very pleased when that meant her two brothers had to go to Hogwarts while she was able to stay at home learning directly from her parents. At age twenty three the two boys wanted to see the places there parents had told them about and left with Sephiroth and Cloud to explore the galaxy and eventually they were also taken to Gaea. The youngest stayed in Earth and was eventually married to a man named Connor Evans she had two children the oldest Petunia was, like her not able to use magic but could weild materia, unfortunatly Rosa could not teach her eldest daughter for when her parents had left they took everything except two shield materia which were hidden inside two necklaces that Rosa had no knowledge of, her second and youngest daughter Lily however was a spellcaster and was sent to Hogwarts where she met James Potter, Vincent and Cids great-grandson. On her graduation Rosa gifted Lily with one of the necklaces while the other had gone to Petunia on her Eighteenth birthday. Once that was done Rosa decided that since her husband had died there was nothing keeping her on Earth for Lily and Petunia were grown up and didn't need her. So she travelled to Scotland and to the hanger beneath the forrest and called for her parents who came to collect her. Her daughters were of course distressed at their mother dissappearance but there was nothing for them to do about it, all locating charms failed and no private investigator could find a trace of her and soon she was pronounced dead.  
Lily went on to Marry James Potter and they had a beautiful baby boy. that they called Harry James Potter. At the exact time that the Evil being called Voldemort sent the killing curse at baby Harry billions of light years away Sephiroth and Cloud were notified by Gaea that one of the shield materia's that they had given to Rosa had been activated and they two travelled by Lifestream to get to Earth to find out what had happened upon reaching the sight they found a burned out shell of a house which looked like a large explosion had taken place inside of it and on the second floor they found the materia blakened and cracked taking the materia the two quireied Gaea about what had happened and they were directed to Privet drive where a year old baby was wailing on a doorstep. Exchanging look the two picked up the basket and the letter which was tucked into the basket next to the child, Cloud held the child while Sephiroth read the note. Which explained about what had happened and who the child was, in a moment of unity the two left privet drive carring little Harry and left Via the lifestream back to Gaea where the other three guardians were waiting.  
It did not take long for the five to agree to raise the child themselves along with the three cubs nanaki had just given birth to. It was a shame that Rosa could not be contacted to see the child as she had decided to stay in the pegasus galaxy permantly using materia to help the victims of wraith cullings.  
Two days after they had brought Harry to the planet Gaea herself called them to the lifestream to talk to them, in the lifestream they were greeted by James, Lily and Gaea herself who appeared looking like a twenty year old woman wearing a long green dress and bare feet, her eyes were a warm brown and she radiated motherly affection.  
"Grandpa" Lily cried running to Sephiroth amd the ex-general smiled as he hugged the girl while Cloud who was holding Harry pouted slightly.  
"I don't get a greeting?" He asked and Lily let go of Sephiroth to hug Cloud and little Harry. "It's good to see you Lily"  
"Grampa, Nan i'd like you to meet my husband James, James this is Cloud and Sephiroth my grandparents"  
"It's nice to meet the both of you" James grinned as Cid and Vincent appoached him.  
"Lily how did you know about our names? we've always been claudia and stephen to you." Cloud asked.  
"We're part of the Lifestream now" Lily smiled saddly "Once we died we were given knowledge on who exactly our ancestor were, it was a bit of a shock to find out we were related and that my grandparents once used the names Griffindor and Slytherin"  
"The relationship between the both of you is very distant even the relationship between Vincent and Sephiroth is much more distant than father and son should be"  
"As much as i would like to leave you to talk" Gaea interrupted "We must explain about Harry."  
"Of Course Gaea" the four men bowed to the entity  
"On Earth just before Harry was born a prophecy was made speaking of a chosen one who would defeat the dark lord it does not matter if this prophecy is true or not what does matter is that other believe it is true one of those who believe it is true is the Dark Lord Tom Riddle also known as Voldemort it is for this reason that Voldemort killed Lily and James, and turned his magic on Harry resulting in the backlash of the curse due to the Shield materia because of this Harry has been lauded a hero for killing the dark lord even though he is not yet truely dead, if he returns to Earth he will be hunted by the dark lords followers and they will try to kill him, the others in thw wizarding world will praise his name."  
"But neverthe less we wish him to study at Hogwarts" James said then directed his next comment at Sephiroth "It makes that even more of a heritage thing since you and Cloud built it"  
"The wizarding world is built on predjudice" Lily said sadly "And according to the Lifestream another prophecy was spoken right at the time you took Harry from my sisters doorstep"  
"The new prophecy does not superceed the first but instead adds to it.  
Child of the stag and flower  
Raised by the Guadians five  
Power to defeat the evil shrouded in light and dark  
Teach him guardians, to protect and fight  
Bestow upon him your might  
Challenges come to the castle nigh  
silver and gold must align  
if any have the hope of victory  
Alliance in all forms  
will turn the tide of war  
For beware the evilness comes  
And the dark lord will not be the end  
Civilisations built of predjudice  
will crumble in darkness  
Child of the stag and flower  
Teach the children of the ancients  
The ways of unity  
Guardians Teach him strength and wisdom  
for he will need your lessons"  
"please teach him and raise him well" Lily said with a deep bow.  
And so they did. for the first five years of his life Harry with the Guardians was raised on Gaea alongside Nanaki's cubs who became his best friends and companions. As he grew the five taught him many lessons disguiesed as play, he learnt how to track from Hide and Seek, how to read a runners movements and how to keep an even pace in tag, how to think stratigically in keepaway. In his sixth year of life Cloud and Cid started to take him out of short trips to peacefull worlds letting him learn about co-existance. He also began hand to hand combat training, at seven he began his magical training and Sephiroth and Vincent began taking him to worlds involded in minor Civil wars so Harry could see how they were resolved and in time help resolve them, while Cloud and Cid continued to take him to the peacefull planets they also took him with them when they were going to help people, whether that be by taking supplies or healing. At eight he began to train in using a sword and dagger, at nine he was taught to use a gun. By ten he was proficient at most of his lessons though he still had a long way to go, at aged eleven he returned to Earth and to England.

Sephiroth and cloud were the ones to take him back to Earth along with the three cubs who had refused to leave him. Upon reaching London the two took Harry to Gringotts and the three were ushered into a accountants office.  
"Good Morning" the Goblin greeted "i was told you had issues about an account here at Gringotts"  
"Not just one account" Sephiroth corrected "four accounts"  
"The Griffindors, the Slytherins, the Strifes, and the Potters." Coud listed  
"All very high security Vaults we will need proof of your identity and proof of your claim"  
"That is easily done with a blood stone" Sephiroth said smoothly  
"Yes but bloodstones were outlawed seventy years ago, however for a price i'm sure we can come to some arrangement about it's use"  
"How much?" Cloud asked bluntly and the goblin named his price which Sephiroth disagreed with and Harry watched in amusment as the three bargained soon it was sorted. The Bloodstone was summoned and placed infront of them.  
"I claim the Griffindor and Strife accounts" Cloud stated after slicing his finger to let blood drip onto the stone. When the blood hit the stone it glowed and the nameas Griffindor and Strife appeared above it. Sephiroth went next and claimed the Slytherin and Strife accounts and the stone agreed, they then turned to Harry.  
"I clim, the slytherin, Griffindor and Potter accounts" the stone glowed and above it appeared the three family names.  
The goblin satisfied and slightly amazed about the families being claimed sent for the account books and vault keys. It took several hours before everything was sorted and Cloud and Sephiroth were now the overseers of the Potter finances until Harry would turn eighteen and at that point he was also inherit the Griffindor and Slytherin Vaults though he could already call himself the heir to the two families.  
Leaving gringotts with a pouch full of money the three stopped first at Madame malkins for robes and then the trunk shop, where they bought a ceder and pine trunk they then went to the apothocary and bought the first year supply set, their next stop was to the stationary shop where they bought quills, parchment, and ink. the last stop was to the book shop where they bought the books Harry would need as well as any others that stuck the family's fancy to go back to the homeworld and their private library.  
The only place the three didn't not go unlike all the other first years was to olivander for Harry already had a wand, one that had been made escecially for him, the wood came from the ancient forrest and the core was pure mako.  
The three returned to the hanger where the cubs were waiting and stayed there for the next few days going over the lies Harry would have to tell about his past and making sure he knew everything he would need to about growing up hidden in the muggle world with no mention of space, the stargate or the guardians.  
On September the first Harry said goodbye to Sephiroth and Cloud and with the cubs snuck into Hogwarts. He stood in the shadows as the first years came in and the tall witch in green robes started calling out names, she visibly hesitated when she said his name.  
"Potter, Harry" She called and the young Gaean seperated himself from the shadows and walked forward his black robes swaying behind him and the three half grown furlings at his side.

The students and teachers alike started as the green eyed youth stepped from the shadows with his cats, his midnight black open robes were the only consession to the uniform, instead of shoes he wore knee high boots and black looseish trousers in the style of his grandfather Sephiroth, his top was a sleevless wollen zip up like his grand'mother' cloud, and his hands were covered in black gloves. He walked with fluid grace that spoke of his training, all eyes were on him as he walked towards the stool and settled the hat upon his head.  
"Ahh intresting, very intresting i haven't seen someone who knows as much about the origin of the wizarding world as you, and to be raised by"  
"Yes i know" Harry said softly.  
"You're difficult to sort, smart enough to be in Ravenclaw but you do not enjoy studying just for the love of books, you are loyal enough for Hufflepuff and yet like your ancestors you can cut loyalty like a knife when it is required and kill a man you once called friend"  
"I do whats necessary" the youth refuted "I was raised as a guardian."  
"But loyalty to your family is paramount"  
"And will never change my family is my heart, they keep me grounded we keep each other living and moving, granma Rosa would have lost her way without us there to help her when she called to us"  
"But your family is the only ones to have your true loyalty"  
"No, Gaea also has my loyalty i will never betray her"  
"Yes i see. still Hufflepuff is not the right place for you young guardian, that leaves us with Griffindor and Slytherin."  
"Yes"  
"Griffindor the house of the brave and you are certainly that, Slytherin the house of the cunning you are that also, you are used to weaving lies and living in secret your life is centered around hiding and protecting."  
"True, plus i was raised by Them"  
"yes that does make it a little more difficult. Your family raised you well"  
"thank you"  
"But that does not make it easier to sort you, you are brave, fighting to help people remain free, healing in a war zone, escorting refugees, helping negotiations, believing in justice and unity. Yet you are Slytherin, cunning, sneaky, with the ability to turn off your emotions and do a job that needs doing, you are prepared to take a life if it is needed and not care about the killing though it has never happened your family has taken that care, you have the ability to cut to the heart of the issues and use your cunning to get your side what the need or want in negotiations, you are stealthy enough to sneak into the places you need to be, and have no one question your prescance. You are Slytherin and yet you are Griffindor i am not sure which house you should be in, and so i give it you to choose. Choose well and wisely young Guardian for once the choice is made you cannot take it back."  
"I will be the wolf in sheeps clothing"  
"Griffindor then"  
"Yes"  
"So be it be well young lord and come and see me sometime, GRIFFINDOR" The hat shouted and Harry pulled the hat off his head while rising smoothly to his feet when the Griffindor table roared out in cheers, Harry Blushed slightly at all the cheers as he walked to the red and gold table.  
"We got Harry we got Harry" two redheaded twins cheered.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr potter" Another red head greeted and Harry smiled brightly, it was nice to feel welcome in a new place. one of the cubs nudged Harry who nodded to them and the three vanished back into the shadows leaving Harry at the house table. Once the sorting was done Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
"Before we begin the feast i'd like to say a few words and they are, Nitwit! Blubber! oddment! Tweak!" and with those words the feast appeared on the table with a grin Harry loaded up his plate.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts Harry, he's fred and i'm george"  
"no dear brother i'm george and your fred, or was that the other way around?" the other twin argued.  
"Your Harry Potter i read about you in"  
"i know" Harry nodded "my family and i had fun looking over the books and laughing at the speculations, none of it's true or at least it isn't as far as i know, the books say i was with my aunt when i wasn't, i've been with my grandmother."  
"But everyone knows that the rest of you family is dead" a red head about the same age as harry butted in and Harry's eyes narrowed at him.  
"Just because my family preferes to keep itself out of the waizarding world does no mean we are dead, my grandmother on my mother side was a squib of the Valentine family my grandmother Rosa decided when my mother was old enough to return to the family manor and to take her place as a Lady of the family."  
"The Valentine family?" Another young man queried "Wow that family is really old and secretive, the dissappear for years at a time"  
"Nah not dissappear we just take other names when we need to" Harry laughed a few minutes later Dumbledore again stood and called the hall to attention  
"Welcome students to a new year at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, as usual the forbidden forrest is as always forbidden, and you can get a list of any and all forbidden items from mr Flich our caretaker. For the rest of the year the third floor corridor is out of bounds unless you wish to die a horrible death. Any other rules can be found in your commons rooms. Quidditch trials will be held on the second week of the term. And now before we go to bed let us sing the school song."  
Harry blinked several times when he saw the school song then his lips twitched in amusment, as the students began to sing the Griffindor tables interest was brought to harry who was singing the school song, in latin. As Harry finished he opened his eyes which had closed during his singing it was to see everyone staring at him, the young wizard flushed bright red.  
"Ah music a magic beyond what we do here. have a good nights sleep all of you"  
The Griffindor prefects led the first years through the castle and up into a tower when they came to a large portrait with a very large woman in a pink dress.  
"Caput draconis" Spoke the red headed prefect and the portrait swung open to reveal a red and gold room beyond it. there were two staircases leading up and the first years were warned that no male could enter the female dorms.The boys were shown up to their own dorm.  
"how did you do that at dinner with the song you had everyone in the palm of your hand" One of the boy said and Harry blushed again  
"It was somthing i was taught when i was little, my main guardians are negotiators they travel to places to sort out dissputes one of the places we had to stay with were singers, all of them sung even if they were really bad, their history was passed down through song, it was really funny because my uncle Cid has a really bad singing voice and uncle seph hates singing, but Cloud loves to sing so he was doing most of the negotiations"  
"sounds like a really strange place, I'm Dean Thomas by the way" Dean said flopping on a bed.  
"I'm seamus finnigan"  
"Neville Longbottom" Another said shyly  
"And i'm Ron weasley"  
"Well you already know i'm Harry Potter. My cats are Rena, Fillia and Sera" As he said their names the three walked out from the shadows of the room suprising the other boys.  
"What kind of cat are they? i've never seen their type before"  
"there called Furlings" Harry answered "they're a magical type of cat that are very intelligent and protective of their friends. The Valentine family has been protecting them for centuries. A long time ago they were hunted and so only a few remain, these three being the youngest technically they should still be with their mother because there so young but they refused to leave me and since my parents wanted me to come here they came to"  
"How old are they?"  
"10 years old, but in furling terms that like a two year old because the race lives so long" Harry explained "there still babies"  
The three cubs all snuggled upto the youth who was sat on his own bed.

The next morning the first years followed the other years down to the great hall half way there Neville nearly ran into his back when Harry suddenly stopped and staired at a a portrait.  
"That portrait has been a mystery for the last eight hundred years no one knows who they are" Dumbledore said making everyone jump.  
"How can no one know? don't portraits nomally talk?" Dean asked  
"yes they do normally, however this portrait was cursed it's said that the only thing that will break the curse is for someone to call them by their true names but seeing as no one knows who they are"  
"No one?" Harry asked quietly a small smile twitching at his lips.  
"No Harry people have tried to find out but we don't even know who cursed them"  
"We have a copy of this portrait at my home. Portrait i speak the names Salazar Slytherin and Godric griffindor though i know they are not the names of your birth they were the names you used when building this school your true names were Sephiroth Valentine and Cloud Strife-Valentine"  
"The names speak true" a female voice said and the sound of shattering crystal followed as the curse broke and the two men smiled down at Harry.  
"Thank you young one, but tell us how did you know? even when we built this school we kept our true names hidden?"  
"My great grandparents on my motherside were Claudia and Stephan Valentine and my great grandfather on my fathers side was vincent highwind"  
"I see, then it's good to meet you descendant" Sephiroth said "Have you been to the vaults yet?"  
"Yes they took me a few days ago, i'm officialy the Heir now"  
"Good" Cloud grinned "We had been worried that the riddle boy would be the heir but not many know that if your the heir of Slytherin you also the heir to Griffindor and Valentine"  
"From the records from Gringotts he triad to gain acess to the vaults but vault wouldn't open for him so although he may call himself the heir to Slytherin he isn't"  
"Harry are you saying both lord Griffindor and lord Slytherin were from the Valentine family?" Dumbledore said incredulously  
"They were" Harry confirmed 

* * *

Harry Potter/FVII - Cloud/Sephiroth - hints of Vincent/Harry

It was peaceful here, the boy throught looking up at the stars no one would bother him here. He was laid on his back on top of an unused tower of Hogwarts castle slowly his arm came up and he started to trace the constallations. the big dipper, orions belt, canis major, he let his hand drop with a sigh Canis major, the dog of the stars. Padfoot. Sirius. Gone. Gone and it was his fault. Not totally but still his fault.  
Habit, ingrained reaction, that's what his problem was, he had an ingrained reaction to try to rescue someone when they're in trouble, chances are if he heard a scream he would go running towards it, no matter who was screaming he would try to help them. However he definatly needed to find a way to restrain himself from rushing into situations blindly, running in left people dead he had seen that lesson twice, now he had to ingrain it inside himself to stop him running towards danger, he had to do it to keep himself and others alive.  
He wouldn't fail them, or himself, anymore. he would only truely trust and rely on himself, but to that he had to learn about this world of his, both sides of the same coin, light and dark, magical and muggle, life and death, kill or be killed. The world of the hunter and the prey, was he the hunter? or the prey? to survive he had to become the hunter and forget the mentality of the prey, the prey that runs into danger, the prey that becomes trapped, the prey that is controllable.  
Unpredictable, indepentant, self-reliant, self-sufficiant, yes that is what he needed to become, needed to be. he could not afford to rely on others couldn't put them in harms way. Now was the time to break away, now was the time to learn what he must, now was the time to learn how to truely survive. How to start? how to get away from Private drive? how to learn? how to hide until he was ready.  
We will help you the Boy bolted to his feet and spun around looking for the mysterious voice  
"who's there?" He demended  
We are here the voice said and resolved itself into five people, Three of them the boy recognised as his parents and Sirius the other two where unknown one had long knee length siver hair and bright glowing green eyes with slit pupils, the other was about half a foot smaller with short spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes both were wearing what seemed to be armour and a sword the blond had his on his back while the other had a sword strapped to his waist.  
"Mum? Dad? Sirius? How? what? why?"  
"It's alright Harry we're realy here, your not hallucinating" Lily told him softly the boy looked at them in shock.  
"Why are you here? HOW are you here?"  
"The how is easier than the why" James told him "And the answer is standing beside me, Our companions were the ones to bring us here, this is Sephiroth and Cloud Strife" Sephiroth mearly nodded to him while cloud smiled slightly. "they are protectors and soldiers, they cannot speak like we do, there not totally here the voice you heard before was Cloud speaking directly into your mind."  
"we're not here to blame you for our deaths if that's what your worried about Harry" Sirius said "It wasn't your fault, you are still very young and you do not have the necessary knowledge or ability to walk into a situation like the department of ministries and know exactly how to win, all you knew were that you're visions had come true before and i was in trouble, voldemort knew you would believe the vision. As insane as he acts voldemort is extremly smart and devious, and he knows a hell of a lot bout the dark arts and manipulation" Harry nodded slowly  
"You're really here" Harry whispered  
"We're really here little one and we're allowed to stay for 24 hours, and from now on well be able to come to you for 24 hours a month" Lily told him smiling softly  
"Seriously?"  
"Yep" Sirius chirped nodding and Harry grinned the grin slowly faded  
"You still haven't explained why and i doubt your here just to see me"  
You are correct child a voice came into his head sounding commanding and powerful Every planet in this universe is connected through the lifestream  
"lifestream?"  
We will explain the lifestream later for now please listen to sephiroth the voice Harry recognised as Cloud said and Harry nodded and turned to Sephiroth.  
The Monster known as Voldemort is a blight on this planet and if he is not stopped he will not only harm your people but the planet and lifestream as well, Cloud and I are protectors of the lifestream however we alone cannot protect everything  
the lifestream told us of you Cloud said taking over as Sephiroth paused You have the potential to join us as protectors but to do so you wuld become like us, un-ageing, immortal always watching for threats to the lifestream  
We will train you, train you to fight like us, with us. It will take a long time if you agree to it  
"but i would be able to defeat voldemort?"  
"Yes" James answered "But think carefully on you answer, you would be immortal Harry with only cloud and sephiroth with you, watching your friend and people age and die"  
Harry looked at the five of them  
"How long have you been protectors?"  
Only five years Cloud answered We have seen friend die in battle but we have yet to see age take them  
"But it will take them and they and you will see your friend die" Sirius said seriously "could you do it Harry? Be a protecter of the universe for all time, never dieing?"  
"Yes" Harry whispered his answer  
Is that your final answer? Sephiroth asked  
"Yes, if it will help me learn, help me to stand on my feet, help me to defeat voldemort then my answer is Yes"  
So be It Sephiroth nodded harshly  
"So what happens now?"  
"Now you go to bed and tomorrow we'll meet you at kings cross station and we'll go to diagon Alley to talk to gringotts about the Potter accounts" James told him "After that's done you will travel to gaia where you will begin your training with cloud and sephiroth and you will not tell anyone that your going, no one must know about your training"  
"Ok" Harry nodded "i'll see you at kings cross then" the five nodded and faded away

KINGS CROSS STATION, LONDON  
As Harry stepped off the train the five 'ghosts' appeared before him right in the path of another student who walked straight through sephiroth who raised an eyebrow  
The cannot see us, feel us, or hear us Cloud explained  
"Don't speak Harry and keep walking, we don't need people to get the idea your talking to yourself" Lily ordered.  
"Get the dursleys to drop you off somewhere in london, you've got muggle money haven't you? i'm almost positive you said you carry some just in case" Sirius said frowning Making his way through to the muggle side of kingscross he soon found the dursleys and after them being berated by Moody and company they left and got into the car once they were driving Harry spoke up  
"Uncle vernon, i know we haven't always gotten along but if you drop me off here then you'll never have to see me again"  
"What are you on about Boy, your freaky friends said we had to take you in" Vernon said pulling into a car park  
"Just tell them you have no idea where i went and i told you that'd i'd meet you at private drive"  
"And we'll never have to see you again?"  
"Never" Harry promised.  
"Fine but those freaks better not come asking"  
"Just act as you normally do uncle i'm sure they'll go away quickly" harry said getting out of the car his trunk was placed beside him atfer watching the Dursleys drive off Harry scanned the deserted carpark  
"no-ones here son you can speak" James said  
"so whats happening now?  
"now we got to diagon, But first your trunk, get your money pouch and a hodded cloak oh and your bag might help" Sirius ordered and Harry did as he was told once he had the items in hand he looked up for instructions and Sephiroth stepped forward and placed a hand on the trunk which shimmered briefly and vanished  
"What the?"  
It's at our home Cloud answered  
"Hey were not to far from the cauldron so you don't need to catch one of those cubs"  
"cabs sirius" Lily corrected "Not cubs"  
"Cubs cabs all the same to me" Sirus shrugged a smirk playing on the edges of his lips.  
"We should hurry" James prompted and Harry nodded and after tucking his money pouch and cloak into his bag he started running following lily and james' directions to the pub and ignoring Sirius entirely as he tried to give him direction. Outside the cauldron he put his cloak on and pulled up the hood so his face was shadowed and went into the pub and hurried through towards diagon while waving a greeting to Tom as he passed, he moved quickly through the crowd dodge people as he moved not letting any touch him or his cloak until he got to Gringotts and James directed him to the help desk "Tell him you need to speak with Account manger grimy he should still be in charge of the potter accounts" Harry hmm'd in acknowledgement and spoke his request to the Goblin who looked at him as if he was a piece of rubbish he desperatly wanted to get rid of.  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
"No, but seeing as according to the rules of my familys heritage and inheritance i should have been summoned to see manager Grimly, as he was the account manager of my families fortune before my parents died, on my fifteenth birthday, seeing as no one of gringotts bank contacted me as the family contract with Gringotts state i decided to come here my self after finding out about the contract"  
"I see, You name please"  
"Harry James Potter" Harry said pushing the hood of his cloak back so his face was revealed  
"I see, Mr potter Manager grimly was transfered to another branch of Gringotts seven years ago, i am not permitted to look up the Potter finances you will need to talk to manager minten he will be able to deal with your needs" The goblin told him and he called another Goblin and ordered him to take Harry to manager Minten.  
The other Goblin led Harry and 'ghosts' to a door, knocked then ushered the wizad in while speaking in rapid gobbldegook Minten nodded and gesutured to Harry to take a seat  
"Come sit, the books for youraccount have already been summoned we just need to do a quick test to make sure you are who you say you are, the potter accounts are quiet large in addition to that because of the will of Sirius Black the Black account have been merged with the Potter account making it even larger."  
"Ok that sounds fine whats the test?"  
"It's quiet simple really all you have to do is touch this" Minten pulled out a large stone "And state your name, if the name you speak really is your own it will glow white however if you lie then the stone will glow red and put you in a coma"  
"Good deterant" Harry said softly placing his hand on the stone he repeated his name and the stone shone white  
"Ah good, and right on time" The Goblin said as a large folder appeared infront of him After opening the folder the Goblin read through it nodding at certain places "you were indeed right about the contract, it was agreed between your ancestors and the newly formed Gringotts that the Potter family would help renew the wards of England Bank of Gringotts ever three hundred years, your family mister Potter have been ward masters for hundreds of Years it is said even Rowena Ravenclaw bowed to their wisdom and knowledge concerning Wards and they helped design the Hogwarts Wards"  
"It's true" James Nodded "Potters just has an instinctive knowledge of wards, oh you get a few who are terrible at it but most are brilliant"  
"Now, as it is Gringotts breach of contract not yours Mr Potter your side of the contract has still been kept there will be no problems in getting you fully instated as Lord of the Potter family. However we may run into problems it is noted here that when your parents died there was no will and so the guardianship of the account instead of staying with Gringotts, as should have happened, the Ministry got their claws involved and unfortunatly due to a treaty we goblins signed at the last war the ministry took control of the account fortunatly we Goblins took matters into our own hands and hid the majority of your fortune" Minten explained  
"So because the ministry was involved you could not contact me?"  
"No according to ministry law a wizard heir cannot claim their fortune until they are an adult which is eighteen, this condradicts Goblin law. However there is an old family law where an orphan can claim his full inheritance at fifteen that has never been refuted only hidden. The only way around that is if the wizard comes to Gringotts and asks about his inheritance as you have just done, Now to inherit you just need to sigh on the dotted line and then underline that in blood" Minten slid a sheet of parchment over to him followed by two quills "One is a normal quill the other will take your blood as the ink but it will not harm you in any way" Harry nodded and picked up the normal quill and signed his name then underlined it with the blood quill.  
"Congratulations Mr Potter you are now Lord Potter, Wardmaster. Now thats done i can access the rest of your file" the Goblin tapped his desk in an intricate beat and a large book appeared. "ah here we go, this book has all the information on the Potter accounts dating back to when they were first created, it has everything in it including your monetary worth, any items in your vaults, investments, and property. The Potters have always looked after their own accounts, we Goblins just guard the money and keep it a secret that we don't actually have anything to do with the actual account, all of the accounting can be done with that book, it also relay's information back to us so we can carry out your orders such as the investments" Minten explained "The book will actually explain it all, at the back of the book in a goblins summoning page that is linked to your blood and to your vault, each item in the book has a number if you write the number in blood it will appear on the page another drop of blood in the circle will summon the item, it doesn't matter how far away you are from Gringotts or in a shielded place the summoning page will always work, however it doesn't work with putting things in, to place something in your vault you would have to come to Gringotts"  
"I see, the summoning page is very intresting do all your accounts get one?"  
"Lord Potter, the Wards are very important to us and we combine wizard and Goblin magic together to create them and keep them up, the down side is they have to be renewed by both a Goblin and a Wizard, The Potter Family have respected us and helped us for generations and they and now you have been and will be the ones to provide the human magic, in light of that the Goblins do a little bit more for your family including giving you the book and the summoning page"  
"Thank you, do you mind me asking when the wards have to be renewed?"  
"they have to renewed every two hundred years and it's been 150 so fifty years time"  
"Plenty of time to learn how to ward then" Harry smiled slightly then stood and bowed "Thank you for your time"  
"It was a pleasure, make sure you read that book throughly"  
"I will"  
Ask him if he minds you leaving from here it will be safer Harry heard cloud say  
"manager Minten would you mind if i left magically from here? i have a feeling there will be a great many people looking for me"  
"I'm afraid the wards will not let any magical travel except floo in the building"  
"But if they could would you mind?"  
"Of course not"  
"Thank you" Harry said and Bowed again at Sirius and james' command infront of Harry blue-green liquid bubbled out of the cracks and sephiroth spoke  
if you are truely sure about this then step into the mako however once you take the step there is no going back Harry took a breath and walked into the Mako.  
"Goodbye Minten" Harry said as he sunk the Goblin watched astounded as Harry dissapeared and once he was gone the mako resided.  
"That boy will be very intresting in the future" he muttered before sending off the inheritance forms to be filed.

The world around Harry melted as he was transported through the Mako he landed in a large field covered with flowers and around him stood the five now solid ghosts.  
"Welcome to the promised lands" Lily said hugging Harry tightly "This is where people go when they die, they are welcomed here and then go on to join the life stream"  
"It's also a transition place for the us" Sephiroth told him "any traveling by Mako and the lifestream then you have to make a stop here"  
"This is the only place we can be solid to you" James informed him sadly  
"It's alright now is enough" Harry said softly hugging his parents "and you said that you can appear again so it'll be alright"  
"The time we have will be spent teaching you Harry" Sirius said saddly "We're going to drill as much magic knowledge into you as possible, when you become part of the Lifestream part of your concious is joined to the collective through that we know everything there is to know about how to use magic and we will teach you"  
"So what will i be learning?" Harry asked looking at sephiroth and cloud.  
"Weapons, tactics" Cloud recited "differant magics, which seph and i will be learning as well, to be honest only our kind of magic and your wand magic is really important enough to learn seeing as were going to be on a really tight schedule"  
"We're got a lot of work to do" Sephiroth said "and not that much time"  
"We'll come see you in a few days once your settled in" James said and Cloud reached out and took Harry's hand before the three of them vanished and reappeared inside the living room of a house.  
Harry looked around the room taking in the wooden floor, the light coloured walls, the room had things dotted around that spoke of habitation, there was two couches and an armchair.  
"Welcome to Gaea" Sephiroth said "And your new home for the foreseeable future"  
"Gaea?" Harry asked looking up at the ex-general  
"Gaea is the planets name" Cloud answered "The house is just outside Rocket town We'll sit down with maps later and explain about our own history but let's get you settled in first. the house has two floors, the ground floor which is this room, the kitchen, an office, and a small library, upstairs is three bedrooms, and a bathroom"   
The three men spent the rest of the day talking, both about the history of Gaea and the future of Harry. the first three months of Harry's time in Gaea was spend in conditioning training, he spent most of the day running, swimming, skipping, and lifting weights the evening's were book, theory and magic lessons. After the first three months the conditioning training was cut down to a run in the morning wearing weights, and they started on weapons training and Harry met the rest of the Avalanche group, and they had taken over parts of his training. Due to a comment made by Sirius Harry had decided to specialize in a scythe as his main weapon and so Cid had been teaching him to use a staff he had even spent some time in Wutai learning to wield his chosen weapons, Vincent had taken over teaching him how to shoot, and the other two Immortals had found it amusing when Harry developed a crush on his new teacher. Harry spent a full year on Gaea before he was deemed ready to go back to Earth.

"It's time to go" Sephiroth said and the other stood with him all carrying bags over their shoulders "Harry do the port you know where were going"  
"It depends do we want to cause a scene?"  
"No" Cloud said "We need to keep ourselves a secret for now until we get a better idea of what is going on, even your return must be secret Harry"  
"I'll take us straight to the house then" Harry mummered and pool of mako appeared beneath the foursome and the sunk down into it dissappearing from the house.  
On Earth the four appeared infront of a small manor and headed inside after a few minutes exploring they found the kitchen which had a large table around which they sat and discussed what they were going to do next. The four spent the next three months ghosting around the wizarding world, specifically the darker area's collecting information. finding out what had happened since Harry had gone to Gaea.  
"What do we have?" Sephiroth asked slipping back into his role as general.  
"Azkaban has been raided, and the dementors have joined voldemort." Harry reported  
"There have been three attacks on Diagon Alley, two on hogsmeade"  
"Voldemort has made alliances with the vampires and the werewolves" Vincent spoke up "recruitment is going up for the deatheaters and auror enrollment is going down"  
"The ministry is digging themselves in a deeper hole they're not combatting Tom's forces well, nor are they teaching the public, the wizarding world themselves seem to be trying to ignore Voldemort, they are under the impression that they can't do anything and if they just give in Tom won't hurt them." Harry explained "those who will fight follow the orders of Dumbledore or the ministry, and niether of the two forces are doing a good job, and there working against each other"  
"There is no true leader of any of the forces against voldemort. Nor does anyone know how to mount a defensive OR offensive movement" Cloud said "Voldemort uses a hit and run strategy, but when he hits he hits hard and he doesn't mind sacrificing any of his troops to do it, Once the strike is over he vanishes and his people lose the masks and become upstanding citizens again if evidence is found that those upstanding citizens are involved in dark dealings then it's either ignored or they pay to have it buried. The ministry is rife with curruption not just with the bribes and the justice system concerning rich members of England but also with the law system itself, there literally driving a part of the populace straight into Voldemorts hands" Sephiroth listened to Cloud report nodding in various places and writing notes when the blonde finished speaking he looked at Vincent and asked  
"vincent did you manage to find and get inside Voldemorts HQ?"  
"I did" the Ex-turk nodded "It was surprisingly easy to find it, easier than i thought it would be. The survalience was also very easy to set up once i was there, i've been monitering the meetings and have gotton a good idea about the set up of Voldemorts forces" Vincent pushed a few pieces of paper to the middle of the table so that all four of them could see it. On the top most page was a flow chart with voldemort sat at the top. "As you already know Voldemort is the leader, he acts as the over lord but doesn't deal with paperwork the only time he really knows what going on in his army is when he either orders it or he's personally leading it, everything else is left to his nine inner circle members, The inner circle is his eyes and ears and he dominates them through pain and his mark. Each of the inners have control over a specific part of the army, Lucius malfoy controls anything to do with the higher ups in the ministry, Bellatrix Lestrange, who is the only female in the inner circle, controls and does most of the torture of prisoners, Rabastan Lestrange is the main link to the Vampires everything to do with them goes through him, his brother Rudolfus Lestrange is in charge of the Locating dark artifacts, Severus snape heads up the potions, Antonin Dolohov is in charge of finding targets, Anthony Nott is the connection to the werewolves, Walden mcnair controls everything to do with magical creatures, Augustus Rockwood is the head of the spy network. The differant sections report directly to their own heads except for a select few who report straight to voldemort" Vincent explained.  
"Without the inner circle Voldemort would lose the connection to his deatheaters" Harry said nodding.  
"So our best solution so far is to remove the inner circle first" Sephiroth questioned  
"Seems like it" Harry agreed "Cut Voldmort off from his forces and stop any of the inner circle from taking his place at the same time"  
"So who are we going after first?" Cloud asked leaning forward  
"The weakest and work our way up" Vincent put in "Nott and mcnair will be the easiest to get at"  
"What about Rabastan as well we could make it look like the Vampires turned on rabasten, the werewolves on nott and mcnair got mauled by his own animals" Harry said  
"The would only work once, to do it for all three would putting a big sign saying you're being set up. It would work with the vampires i think and Hopefully it would make Voldemort alianate them but that's a long shot" Cloud told them "we would have to stage a very large vampire attack to make voldemort break the alliance"  
"What about attacking Rabasten, Rockwood, Nott and mcnair with the vampire type assasination?" Vincent said "that would get four of them out of the way" Sephiroth nodded and noted it down "Next issue, Harry and revealing ourselves to the wizarding world"  
"We should be cautious about revealing ourselves" Vincent said "for Harry to return will cause a stir but it will not rock to many boats."  
"Me returning at all will cause waves and rock the boat" Harry disagreed.  
"But less waves will be caused if only you and one other return" the Ex-Turk argued "Also they are more likely to underestimate you if there is only one person with you, you will undoubtly be forced to remain at Hogwarts school which leave the other two to work on the outside"  
"With no ones knowledge that they are there" cloud nodded  
"Our phones will work through the static of magic so contact would not be an issue, So who's going to Hogwarts? and When?"  
"it should either be Vincent or i that goes with Harry" Cloud said "you would terrify the kids"  
"I will go with Harry" Vincent told them "Your sword may frighten people while my weapons are easily concealed."  
"And vin has been a bodyguard before, no offense cloud but you don't come across as a bodyguard as well as vincent does" Cloud's lips twitched as Harry spoke knowing the teen just wanted his crush nearby looking at Sephiroth he saw the other man was also looking slightly amused.  
"Then you'll leave for Hogwarts Tomorrow" Sephiroth ordered "Be carefull how much you reveal about where you've been"  
"I know" Harry nodded.  
"Your connection to the lifestream will protect your mind from any mind attackes be they from voldemort or any other" Sirius said appearing "And don't forget what we've taught you, You know enough that you could easily pass your NEWTS possibly even pass the master exams" The wizard then paused before continuing in a more serious tone "We've finally found what Voldemort did that allowed him to stay as a spirit when his body was destroyed"  
"How?" Sephiroth asked  
"Horcruxes" Sirius answered taking a seat at the table "an extremly dark ritual. Basically what Voldemort has done is spilt his soul into seven pieces, as long as one piece remains Voldemort will be able to come back"  
"So we would need the seven pieces first?" Harry asked  
"Yeah, though there's only five left, you've already destroyed one and dumbledore destroyed one."  
"I've destroyed one?"  
"The diary in your second year and Dumbledore destroyed a ring that belonged to Tom's mother's family."  
"Do you know what the other five items are?"  
"Yes, a tea Cup which is a heirloom of Helga Hufflepuff, a silver locket which comes from the slytherin family, a diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw, Nagini Voldemorts familiar and Voldemort himself"  
"So we have to locate the locket, the cup and the diadem?" Cloud asked  
"Yes" Sirius nodded "i can give you the general loctions but nothing specific, Whatever wards Voldemort put on them they're blocking even us from finding them"  
"Any location will be helpful" Sephiroth replied and Sirius told him the list of places which the ex-general copied down. "Cloud and i will search for the items while Harry and Vincent are at Hogwarts"

Standing at the gates of Hogwarts the next day Harry looked at the castle in slight trepidation.  
"Are you gong to be alright?"  
"I'll be fine vin, it's just being back here brings up alot of memories good and bad. I'm afraid to see them and have them turn on me accuse me of running like a coward"  
"You left to learn and that is what you have done do not feel guilty for something which will help them in the long run"  
"I've been so happy while they've been sufering"  
"Happy?"  
"Yeah Happy, I have a new family who love me and will help me, i speak to my parents and sirius on a regular basis"  
"I see you're not taking into account the long hours you had to work with Cloud and sephiroth"  
"And you, cid and yuffie. All the hours have been for a purpose and i've enjoyed it it was hard, yeah but it was still fun"  
"You have a very strange idea of fun" Vincent commented as the two reach the doors heading into the castle.  
Inside the castle in the great hall the evening feast was being eaten and so the Hall was extremly loud however it quietened extremly quickly when the doors opened and two figures came into the room, one was wearing black clothes beneath a ragged red cloak which had a high colour that covered half his face, on his feet were boots which were just under knee length, had a cone shaped toes and gleamed gold, his black hair was long and unkept, around his forehead was tied a red bandanna, his left arm below the elbow was covered with a golden gauntlet and his left hand was covered by a golden claw and his right hand was covered by a black glove. On his right thigh was a gun Holster in which his main gun, Cerberus, was placed. The other figure was shorter and wore a hooded cloak which hid his face totally, His blue trousers were loose and he wore a tight dark blue T-shirt, on his feet were brown boots, and his hand were covered by black gloves, on his back was a large grim reaper style scythe, on the back of his belt beneath the cloak were two smaller hand scythes, on his right forearm was a wand holster and attatched to his left leg was a gun holster. Seeing the two men Dumbledore rose to his feet.  
"Gentlemen i was not expecting visitors today, may i inquire who you are why you have come here?"  
"We have been told that Hogwarts is a main Target for Voldemort we have come to offer our services to protect this castle" Vincent said knowing Harry wouldn't speak unless he had to.  
"You have yet to give you names? or why you think i would accept you here at Hogwarts"  
"I appolgise i am Vincent Valentine, my companion and i were sent here to help protect this castle that is all"  
"Sent here by whom?" Mcgonogal asked  
"I am not at liberty to say"  
"You could be deatheaters for all we know" The Defense professor snapped  
"I assure you we are not in any alliance with Voldemort or his deatheaters"  
"If as you say you are not deatheaters then why hide your faces? why has you companion not spoken or given his name" dumbledore asked and Vincent glanced at Harry who nodded and lifted his hands to his hood and pulled it back revealing himself  
"We figured it was better for me to hide my face when i first came in to not shock everyone to badly"  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked haltingly  
"In the flesh, i'm sorry i had to leave for so long but there was no other choice i was given an offer and i chose to take it"  
"It's good to see you my dear boy" Dumbledore hurried around the head table and came upto the teen "Why didn't you contact us we've been so worried about you. The only reason we knew you weren't dead was because Voldemort was still looking for you and gringotts said you were accessing your bank account"  
"I've been here and there mostly there, training, learning as much as could be stuffed into my head" Harry explained smiling at the old wizard who hugged him tightly  
"And your companion Mr. Valentine is it?"  
"Vin has been one of my teachers" Harry told them.  
"He could be an imposter" Snape spoke standing "You can't trust his face"  
"I'm afraid he's right Harry there have been a few who have tried to appear as you"  
"What do i have to do?" Harry asked  
"We know you best so we'll ask the questions" Hermione said standing with the rest of the griffindor seventh years.  
"Ok Ask away"  
"I'll start" Ron said "who was with me when i came to pick you up from your aunt and uncles just before our third year and what did we do?"  
"Fred and george were with you in your dads car, you flew the car to my uncles home and rescued me" Harry answered and Ron nodded knowing that Harry wouldn't mention the bars on the windows.   
"Harry when Ron accidently ripped deans' arsonal poster what did dean do?" Dean asked  
"He tried to curse Ron who ran, Dean managed to chase Ron right into Angelina and her friends who gave him a lecture about running in the common room"  
"Our questioning might be better done in my office" Dumbledore cut in "and i think only one question will be enough"  
"One sir?"  
"Yes there is something i told Harry just before he dissappeared and i think that will allow me to know whether it is truely he, or not" Dumbledore said  
"We should get this over with and you must decide whether we are to stay" Vincent cut in.  
"If Harry is who he says he is then he is welcome to come back to school, after all he needs to finish his education"  
"Proffessor I came here to help guard to school not come back to learn, Voldemort has over the past year been gaining follower and strength, but he's also gaining arrogance it will not be long before he attacks Hogsmeade again or even trys to attack Hogwarts."  
Vincent looked steadily at Harry who shifted slightly "What are you planning?" He eventually asked and Harry just smilled and walked with Dumbledore out of the hall with vincent silently folowing wondering what the young wizard had up his sleeve.  
Once they reached the office Dumbledore gestured to the chairs while he took his seat behind his desk before Harry took his seat he removed the Scythe from his back and lent it against the wall.  
"We'll lets get this part over with, Harry happened when we last talked here in my office?"  
"You told me the prophecy sir, the one that was being kept in the department of mysteries, in a fit of anger and grief i trashed your office"  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts Harry" Dumbledore said "Welcome home"  
"Thank you headmaster"  
"I must ask Harry where have you been this last year and why didn't you contact anyone?"  
"I wasn't in any place where we could contact anyone, it's just been me and my trainers in the middle of nowhere and it was decided that the less distractions i had the better for my training"  
"You've mentioned your training what did it consist of?" the old wizard asked leaning forward  
"Magic up to auror level, and in some cases master level, I was also taught how to use my scythe"  
"A Weapon Harry?" Dumbeldore said curious and Harry nodded but it was Vincent who answered  
"Wizards on the whole reject physical activitys, Wielding a weapon such as a scythe is seen as barbaric and looked down apon, it is not something a pure blood would know how to combat. In a close combat situation having a bladed weapon is an asset, especially if your opponant doesn't know how to defend against it"  
"A weapon can be taken away"  
"So can a wand" Harry replied "My Weapons however are spelled to return to me if summoned and they're resistant to the expelliarmus spell"  
"I see, How long are you staying? i cannot imagine that your training is done in just one year?"  
"No there still so much i need to learn but i know enough to survive" Harry spoke as the door opened at the heads of house followed by Remus came in.  
"Albus is? is he really?" Remus asked hesitantly  
"Yes Remus this is Harry Potter" Albus Dumbledore nodded and Remus ran to Harry and pulled him out of the chair and into a hug  
"I've been so worried about you" the werewolf muttered into his hair  
"I'm sorry Remus but i needed to take the oppertunity that was offered" Harry explained hugging the older man back.  
"You would be proud of the progress he has made" Vincent said softly  
"Vin is that a compliment i hear?" Harry teased pulling away from Remus to look at ex-turk  
"I am known to give them once in a while and you have made good progress in the year, though some of that is Sephiroth pushing you so hard"  
"Sephiroth?" Remus asked  
"Sephiroth was one of my main instructors" Harry answered "he was extremly tough on me"  
"What was your training like?"  
"Well the first three months was getting me into shape running, swimming, that sort of stuff, by the end of the three months i was running 10 miles in the morning, half a mile swim, and then doing magic work, and then doing another ten mile run before i went to bed. then the next few months was starting of weapons, i'd still run 10 miles a day, 5 in the morning then 5 at night, i'd get up at 5 do my run then eat breakfast and do some studing, at 7 i'd do two hours with sephiroth and cloud running through sword Kata's, at nine i'd work have two hours magic work, then two hours with Vincent having shooting practice, then lunch at one, and at two i'd get back to work with two hours with cid learning to use a staff, then three hours with yuffie learning to use my mini scythes"  
"Mini scythes?" Dumbledore asked and Harry pulled one of the scythes from his belt to show them  
"Ah i see"  
"After training with yuffie we'd have dinner and then spend another three hours doing book work like maths and sciences, then i'd do my last run and go to bed at midnight"  
"Wow soulds like a really full schedule cub"  
"Sephiroth made it" Harry answered "If i didn't need to be here i'd be on that schedule for another year at least"

* * *

* * *


	3. pure HP

The folowing stories are all pure HP which isa very rare thing to find in my writing.

Dead Dursleys

They were dead. Gone. Released from the mortal coil. Those were the thought running through the 15 year old messy haired greeneyed boy. And if he'd been with them he would be dead too.

"Mr Potter, are you ok to do the identification now?" A police man asked crouching infront of the boys chair The boy nodded and got up shakily "you don't have to do this now it can wait a bit"  
"no i'm alright, i just want to get it over with" The greeneyed boy said running his had through his hair showing a scar on his forehead. He followed the officer into the mortuary and saw the 4 covered bodies the officer made to leave and harry grabbed his sleave in desperation "please, i can't be alone with them"  
"it's alright Harry i'll stay if you want me to" Harry apporached the bedslowly  
"we didn't get on, they always used to say i was a burden if it had been their choice i would never have been placed with them, but aunt petunia was my only reletive left, that probably the only reason i'm alive if we had gotten on i'd have been with them" Harry said quietly looking down at his uncle "always wanted to please them make them proud of me, nothing ever worked but i tried time after time" Harry moved to the next body that of dudley "dudley was always so spoiled, i was so jealous sometimes, he got everything i wanted i didn't care about the toys but i wanted the attention he got from them the hugs and kind words, i wouldn't have even minded the pet names, they used to call him duddy-diddy-kins, and always over looked what he was eating and his weight, always said he was big boned and could never say no to him, he wasn't the nicest person around, loved to pick on kids smaller and weaker than him" the Next body was aunt petunia "she was my aunt, i always thought if i tried a bit harder she'd love me, did my chores as well as i could, cooked good meals, petunia never could cook, so when i learnt i was put in charge of that, petunia always used to watch me like a hawk i always thought she was afaid i'd posion the food, not that i ever would, they're family." The last body was that of marge dursley "Marge, i didn't see her often thankfully she always had a nasty word to say about me and my parents, she didn't care how i felt about them, she loved to say poisened words and hurt me most of the time it was alright i could just ignore it she ddn't know my parents had never met then when they were alive, so i had my mental image of them and to hell with what anyone else said but when someone says it over and over it gets in your head and you can't help but wonder what they were really like, petunia was never any help, she'd join in with marge and vernon about my parents" Harry ran his hand through his hair and turned away walking back towards the officer "it's them" he said and walked out the door leaving the officer in thought, The man followed and closed the door behind them "what happens now"  
"well i'll take you to meet a social worker to decided whats going to happen to you, and we've already contacted the dursleys lawer, lukily they used the same ones and had orders about how they wanted their funerals so you wont need to sort that out, onces the will are read then we'll take it from there"  
"How soon can they be read i just want all this over with"  
"i don't blame you, the will can be read as soon as tomorrow" Harry nodded and the two made their way through the hospital and from the hospital to a buildingnot far from the police station what was an office for the social services Inside harry met with Julie Adams who would be his contact "Hello Harry" the woman had long brown hair pulled back into a braid and was wearing a tan skirt suit "hey" Harry said "How are you feeling"  
"I'm alright"  
"ok, well were here to start sorting out where your going to stay and whats going to happen alright"  
"Yes, i understand"  
"alright well there are a few options, however there is one i think would be best suited to this occasion and that is emancipation, your almost 16 we would have to check on you and make sure your living alright and see what the wills say tomorrow but i think that would be best"  
"what exactly would that mean?" "it would basicaly mean your in charge of yourself, you be an adult in the eyes of the law, for anything needing you guardians signiture you would be able to sign it your self you'd be responisble for yourself"  
"That sounds alright" Harry nodded "you'll be staying here tonight and tomorrow we'll go to the will reading togeht alright"  
"thanks" Harry said gratefully "i don't have another other clothes though"  
"It's alright you can borrow a set of pajama's and we'll wash the clothes you wearing so you have something for tomorrow" Julie said, as the time was now around eleven Harry was shown to the room he could use and given some pajama's he got changed and handed the clothes he had been wearing to julie and said goodnight lying on his bed harry let his thought drift. He had only been back at the dursleys a few days and this had happened, Marge was already there when Harry had gotten back from kingscross and earlier that day the three of them had decided to go to a resturant and had left Harry behind to find his own food, on the way there they had been hit by another car, the Dursleys car had spun, flipped and ended up rolling down a steep dyke, all three of them had very bad injurys. marge had died on impact from Dudleys wieght landing on her, Vernon had gotton his lowerhalf trapped by the steering colomn and both his legs had been mangled and twisted, the only way they could get him out was by amputating both his legs at the scene, even if he had survived Vernon would never had walked again and would have been confined to a wheelchair, petunia and dudley had been showered with glass and petunia had been skewered by a piece of metal that was in the dyke she died of blood loss very quickly, dudley hadn't been wearing a seatbelt and had been bashed around the car he had various broken bones, and had ruptured pierced and ripped is internal organs he survived the longest, all 4 dursleys were rushed to the nearest hospital and the nurses and doctors worked frantically to save them, it didn't work, by the time harry had been contacted and had gotton to the hospital all he was needed for was identification of the bodies. 5 people dead in 2 weeks. Sirius and the dursleys. 

The next day after a bad night of sleep Harry sat inside a nice office with julie beside him "you here for the will readings of Margorie, Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, Reading through them last night i'll start with Marge I, margourie Dursley being of sound mind leave this will. To my Brother Vernon Dursley i leave my monitary posessions, to my sister in law, petunia dursley i leave my home in the carribean, to My nephew Dudley Dursley i leave my home in the yorkshire dales with the request that you make sure my dogs are well looked after, anything else can be divided between the three aformentioned people" "so Marge gave everything to the dursleys makes sense" Harry nodded "mr. and Mrs. Dursley had a joint will. We, petuna and vernon Dursley being of sound mind make this will, To Margeurie Dursley, we leave nine thousand pounds To our Son dudley we leave everything we own"  
"So what happens now?" Julie asked "well seeing as all parties referred to n the will are dead then everything would go to their closets Living Reletive which is Harry Potter, and everything includes 3 life insurance polices, each equaling thirty thousand pounds, we'll need your bank details so transfer everything" the soliciter said and Harry nodded then frowned "I don't have a bank account"  
"it's ok we can open one when we leave here" Julie said and Harry nodded  
"i just need you to sign here to say you've witnessed the will reading" Both harry and julie signed the wills and Harry was given a folder "the folder contains a list of everything the four dursleys owned so you can decide what to do with it"  
"thanks" Harry said softly and he and julie left the office "so what now?"  
"well i give you these" she handed him another folder "thats your emancipations papers, i had them drawn up last night, so now we just need to open you a bank account and start putting in the orders to movethe money from your family's accounts into yours"

5 hours later harry was back at 4 privit drive the only differance was that he now owned the place, lock, stock. After setting up the bank account Julie had taken him back to the soliciter and they spent hours going over the transfers and making Harry sign forms in triplicate so there could be no arguments that Harry owned everything. Harry sighed the house was so quiet and there were so many bad memorys here. setting his resole he looked through the folder and sat looking at the informations about Marge Dursleys house, i was a large out of the way house with the nearest villiage being 4 miles away, The house had 4 Bedrooms, a kitchen, livingroom, dining room, full bathroom upstairs and a small toilet downstairs, a basment and an attic room, behind the house was a large kennel for her dogs, of which there were 20, He decided tomorrow he would go to back to the soliciters and put the privit drive house up for sale there was no way he wanted to stay there, after that he would go to diagon alley and nockturn alley and get books, and see if there was a way to get around the underage laws, it would probably be safer to go to Grimauld place but like privit drive the memorys were too fresh and raw. he needed a new place and a new start, and this time no one would control him nor manipulate him!  
So harry spent the rest of the day going through The dursleys thinks bagging up clothes and things he wouldn't keep, things hehad decided to keep were placed in the living room by 1o'clock the next morning Harry had everything noted down and had sorted everything, after a few hours nap, snuck out of the house, and away from the guards he knew were there, he then caught a bus into London and went straght to his soliciters to put up the dursley house for sale.  
"Are you sure about this?" the man asked and Harry nodded "There nothing assosiated with that house but bad memorys"  
"What about the house in yorkshire"  
"I'm going to go visit it and look around then decide, i've never been to the house so itll be a fresh start there and someone needs to look after the dogs" Harry said with a shrug.  
After more talking the soliciter had convinced Harry not to sell the house but rent it out "If we do it this way if you ever decide to live in the house again you can and you'll have a little money coming in"  
"alright" an hour later the house was up for rent and Harry was heading for Diagon alley once inside he went to Gringotts to collect money and have some money transferred to his Muggle account, 4 thousand galleons heavier Harry was looking for a trunk shop to hold his goods, when he came out of the shop he was carrying a shrunken trunk which was hanging around his neck and over his shoulder was a rucksack, made for traveling and carrying large and heavy loads, inside the rucksack was a smaller backpack his next stop was knockturn alley where he found books and potions which went straight into his trunk, he also bought an item which would allow him to do Magic without the ministry knowing, back in daigon Alley Harry went to madam malkins for robes and then to the leatherworking shop for gloves, a wand holster, boots, a long jacket and he even bought himself a pair of hebridean black dragonhide trousers. his last stop before leaving was Florish and blotts for more books, from there he went into the muggle world to buy himself somenew clothes, duvets, sheets and towels in preperation of his move.

He arrived back at Privit drive at half four that evening, luckily Mundugus was on duty and Harry smiled knowing he wasn't in danger of being caught, making himself a sandwich Harry opened his trunk and used a spell to start packing the kitchen into it, once he had finished the kitchen was bare except from the cupboards on the wall the cooker, the surfaces and the table. the bedrooms were left he didn't feel like using his family's beds, the bathroom was emptied of toliterries, and Dudleys computer was placed in the trunk along with all his game machines, games, steroes system, CDs, TV, DVD player, DVD's. Once it was all packed up Harry was ready to leave, he had given a spare key to the soliciter who would pass it on to the agency who would be renting the house out for Harry. Before leaving Harry put the anti-tracking necklace he had bought from nockturn alley around his neck, the pendant would stop any tracking spells from finding him and would hide him for any location spells, it would also hide him from magical detecction including the underage magic scans. Hidden under his invisibility cloak Harry hurried away from privit drive and then summoned the knightbus to take him to london from there he got a room in a small muggle hotel he left early the next morning and was on the 10 o'clock train to Skipton railway station, from there it was an hours Taxi journey to the old Farm house.

As soon as Harry saw the place he fell in love with it, the house was on the top of a hill and you could see for miles around the house itself was very large and looked spacious even from the outside the whole thing was surrounded by a fence so the dogs could be let free, taking a deep breath of the clear yorkshire air Harry smiled and walked to the door putting the rucksack beside the door Harry cringed at the smell of old perfume, dust and dogs, so as he wandered around he opened all the windows to let the air circulate, the first thing he decided was that the furniture and decorations had to change as everything was in dull colours.

The front door opened into a open hallway which had a place for shoes, from there the hall led to the stairs and on either side of the hall there was a door, going through the left door he found a livingroom which was painted in muddy brown colours which made Harry wrinkle his nose, the floor was done in richbrown hardwood floor pannels, through another door was the kitchen which was very spacious from the kitchen there was anothe door going outside a small toilet and the door into the dining room, from the dining room was the door back into the Hallway, going upstairs he found 4 equally sized bedrooms, and a large bathroom - which had a bath and a shower- He quickly found Marge's bedroom and backed out horrified, it was bright pink!, the other rooms weren't much better all done is horrifyingly bright colours (neons orange, blue, and yellow) The ceiling hatch to the attic was in the blue bedroom so he claimed that one as his own and reminded himself to go look at the book he's bought at diagon alley he was sure one of them could get rid of that blinding colour, going up into the loft he found it very airy and lots of natural light was pouring in from the large window, with a smile he decided that was going to be his study/library heading back down he went out the backdoor from the kitchen and found a small patio with a bench looking around he also saw a hammock hanging between two tree's with a laugh Harry went down to see the dogs closing the door behind him. When he got the the kennels he found all the dogs in seperate runs with their names on the doors, as he opened each kennel he bent down to stroke and greet them once all the dogs were out they were off playing or sniffing around Harry, Luckily all the dogs were friendly and happy to play with the greeneyed wizard.

Meawhile in London the order of the Pheonix had called an emergancy meeting.  
"order" Dumbledore cried silencing the crowd "we are here to discuss, Harry potter, Late yesterday evening he was discovered missing since then we have found that 2 days ago his family was involved in an accident and were killed, that on top of Sirius's death have cause him to run, we must find him, and soon, so far the protections on Harry seem to be holding"  
"What protections?" Kingsleys asked  
"Anti-tracking spells and other wards to hide him. until those wear off we won't be able to find him unless he uses magic"  
"How long do we have before you-know-who can find him"  
"a month, i want you all to be on the look out, ecpessially around daigon alley he'd run there before and he'll need money"  
"We have to find him he won't be able to survive on his own he's only a child" Molly shouted  
"Molly Harry has been looking after himself since he was little i've never met a more independent and mature teenager, he'll be fine" Remus cut in sharply before she could start a rant "we have to trust him, after all everyones pinning theri hopes on him defeating voldemort to do that he has to learn to stand on his feet and he can't do that while being caged"  
"Here here" The twins cheered "Harry needs space to be himself isn't that what you said at the begining to summer whne you wouldn't let us write of visit him professor, well now that doubly true if he wants contact he'll get in touch with some one" "He's probably holed up in a hotel in london"

At seven Harry went inside to start redecorating at least his bedroom, digging through his book his found a thick book on decorations tips including paiting the walls brandishing his wand harry marched upstairs ready to takle the evil colours of doom. "commutatus coloratus" while saying the words he pictured what he wanted the room to be coloured as, opening his eyes he saw a deep green tinted black carpet, the walls were dark green, the king size bed had an iron frame which was now polished silver, the edgeing on the top of the wall was also silver as was the skirting board and radiator, the curtains were now a deep red, and the chest of draws, wardrobe, and bedside table were also coloured a deep red, with gold handles, the under sheets and the cases he had gotton for the pillows and duvet were also red, gold, silver and green, a mix of slytherin and griffindor Once that room was done he poked his wand in his aunts room and just made everythign dark blue, he could change it later but he really needed to get rid to the eye blinding pink! After Making his dinner Harry went to sit on the picnic table so he could watch the dogs and he brought with him a pad of paper Marge had lying around and started to draw the layout of the house as it was then noted down the changes.  
- the living room would be moved around and the colours would be brightend, maybe put some pictures on the walls, light blue/purple with purple/blue accents black leather couch, light colours for cupboards to hide electronics.  
-the kitchen would be left, except a table will be put in the middle of it so theres somewhere to eat, morrocan colours, terracotta red/orange, warmth. - dining room changed to office/muggle study, muggle books, computer, black, yellow, brown, darkwood for desk. - find out about potter family - invetments WWW!  
- bedrooms mine done - 1 chocolate, 1 berry. and the last citrus, the bathroom blues.  
-attic magic study/library/office - where magical books/items are kept - hide trapdoor - bookshelves, desk, perch for hedgewig, colours - light wooden flooring light colours roomy airy feel, sky blue, white/cream, tan.  
-other - perch for hedgwig, "good evening!" a voice shouted from the back gate Harry looked up to see a young girl come in the back gate she looked about 12, wearing a green t-shirt,blue jeans and traners "hello" Harry greeted as she apporached.  
"I'm bob" the girl said cheerfully  
"bob?" Harry asked incedulously "Everyone reacts like that, mom called me roberta so everyone else around here calls me bob, i'm supposed to be checking of ms Dursleys dogs but you've already done that"  
"I'm harry by the way, the dogs haven't been fed yet though if you want to do it"  
"Thanks ms Dursley would have my hide if i didn't, so why are you here? you know this place belongs to ms Dursley right"  
"Marge is my uncles sister, she died two days ago in a car accident with my uncle, aunt and cousin, she'd left everything to Vernon and vernon left everything to me, so i wanted to come down and check on te dogs and take a look at this place"  
"SO what do you think of the yorkshire dales?" bob asked and Harry laughed  
"i took one look at the house and fell in love" Harry explained "i'll be staying here when i'm not at school"  
"So where'd you go to school?" bob questioned sitting beside Harry at the table  
"A boarding school in scotland, my parents payed for my scolarshipe through a trust fund and my names been down on the list since i was born, not to mention that i love the school"

"So how long you going to be here"  
"till september, and i'll be back for christmas break" Harry sighed "my biggest problem is the dogs, one of the conditions i take tis place was that the dogs would be looked after, and i love dogs, i'm just concerened it won't be fair of me to only be here only part of the year"  
"i will be happy to volenteer to check on the dogs and play with them during the weekends"  
"Won't you be with your friends"  
"nope they live miles away"  
"So how'd you go to school"  
"i get a bus early in the morning into Skipton and get a bus back here when school finishes"  
"AH"  
"Back to the dogs you'll have to decide soon"  
"Well i have 2 options, get the dogs new homes, or get someone to house sit while i'm away" Harry mused "remus hasn't had a stable home in a long time and i like him, fred and george want to leave their parents they'd jump at a place of their own even if it's just for two years"  
"so you've got three people who could housesit"  
"Yeah i guess i do, i'll contact those three tomorrow or next week, and see what they say about it"  
"Next weeks"  
"I want to get the house changed to my liking first, most of the room are ok, just need a new coat of paint but the bedrooms were horrid" Harry complained "i've alreadu repainted two of the rooms, one was originally bright pink, it's now blue the other was electric blue and is now green" The two then mixed the dogs food up and put it in bowls before putting the dogs in their kennels again for the night and bob headed home refusing to let Harry walk her back but promising to ring when she got home to prove she was safe.

After seeing Bob off Harry went back inside and started his washing up, once that was done he went back to the front door and collected his rucksack, once he had it in his hands he went back into the dining room and placed it on the long table and started to empty it, the first thing to come out was his two trunks, the first was just slid underneath the table the other was opened on the table Harry pulled out several boxes and with a wave started to pack the plates that were on the 'shelves' around the room ones they were all pack Harry waved his wand again and modifed the shelves into bookcases for his muggle books the ones that it wouldn't matter who found them. At that moment the phone rang and harry picked it up and spent a few minutes talking to Bob who invited him for tea with her parents the next day Harry agreed and smiled slightly he'd only been there a day and he had already been invited to meet the closest neighbours still smiling Harry made his way upstairs leaving the box full of plates behind, going to his bedroom the greeneyed wizard empties his bags of clothing on the bed and took the rest of the rucksack upstairs into the attic, there he conjoured some more bookcases and started to put away all the books he had bought. with another wave of his wand a desk appeared and another wave and a window seat was created with more waves and cushions appeared, his firebolt was placed on the wall in full view. Harry snickered quietly as he thougt about marge dursleys reaction to find a 'freak' living in her home making a shrine to a broomstick. with a yawn the messy haired youth went back down into his bedroom and physically packed away his new clothes in the draws and wardrobe, after going downstairs to lock everything up harry went to bed exausted.  
When he woke the next morning Hedgwig was sat on the end of his bed "Hey hedwig welcome back girl" Harry smiled sitting up and stretching "how was your trip to grimauld place I'm glad you found your way here alright"  
"hoothoot" Hedgwig made an affirmative sound Harry crawled to the the end of the bed where hedgwig was perched and releaved her of her letters. Leaving the letters on the bedside table Harry collected some clothes and his toothbrush he headed for the bathroom and a shower 20 minutes later he was back in his beroom collecting the letters and making sure Hedgwig was alright sleeping there and went downstairs and into the kitchen where he put the kettle on before unlocking the backdoor and walking down to the kennels to let the dogs out. By the time he got back to the kitchen the kettle was boiling and Harry had to search through the cabinets before he found some tea and he went out to watch the dogs run around while drinking his tea and waking up before reading his letters. The first two were from Ron and Hermione telling him not to blame himself for sirius' death nor for the dursleys and to get in contact with dumbledore and tell him where Harry is, Harry shook his head and put the letters back in their envelopes. Going back into the hosue Harry left the backdoor open and was soon joined in the dining room by two of the dogs looking around Harry shrunk the table and moved it into the middle of the kitchen before resizing it looking at it he realised that it was to big and so made it narrower, and he moved the small table that was in the kitchen into the Dining room and transfigured it into a desk, a wooden chair became a leather office chair looking around Harry saw the trapdoor which would lead into the basement, it had been hidden under the table. deciding to look at that later Harry twirled his wand and changed the colour of the office/study the walls became a milk chocolate brown, the skirting board and edging around the ceiling was yellow, the floor became dark chocolate. Realising he had the wrong trunk Harry sighed and went upstairs creating a gate for the bottom of the stairs first so the dogs couldn't get up there he came back down carrying two trunks and put them both in the living room within a few minutes the walls were changed to a very light purpley-red, the floor was done in dark red wood, Harry also created 3 rugs, one pure red, one pure silver and the last had alternating rings of red and silver, He also modified the furniture, the old brown couch was changed into a luxurious black leather sofa, the matching chair was transformed into a black sweade chair and a matching one was created from the other chair, in the corner nearest the door into the kitchen a cabinate was created inside the cabinate Harry placed his Stereo system he plugged it all in and set up the speakers and put in one of Dudleys CD's and nodded when he realised he actually liked the music that was playingand so got back to work, Marge's TV was replaced by the Dursleys Widescreen TV, and the DVD player and various game consoles were tucked away into a large red tinted wooden cabinate. the DVD's went into a rack which was placed inside the study, as were the music CD's. with the down stairs done it was time to tackle the upstairs the bedroom were easy just a change of colour, altough he went back to his own room and added a golden rug, the bathroom was next, the ceiling was turned a dark purply-blue, the walls were in an aqua blue, the floor was a very light wood which had been dyed blue slightly and there were 2 rugs both dark blue when that was done harry took some parchment and a muggle pen and started to write a letter to fred and george and another to Remus.

2 days later Harry sat in the skipton railway station with a rucksack full of food waiting for the three elder wizards, a bandanna covered his scar, he wore contacts instead of glasses and his clothes were looking alot better, it may have only been superficial changes but it was enough to fool most people.  
the three arrived together and it didn't take them long to spot him by using Remus's nose and Harry was already making his way to them after making sure theyw ere on their own "HARRY!" Fred shouted jumping at him his brother a second behind "where have you beene very ones been so worried about you" the twins scolded "I've been at my new home" Harry laughed "OOh ae you going to show us it"  
"Of course, it's about 4 hours walk though so we'll get a taxi out there"  
an hour later Harry had paid the taxi and the three were stood looking at the house "Wow harry this place looks great" Remus said "i know i fell in love with it as son as i pulled up here in the taxi, lets go in through the back i want to et the dogs out and put away all this stuff"  
"so how'd you get this nice place?" Remus asked "Marge left it to dudley, and when the dursleys all died it came to the closest living reletive and that me. I decided i needed a change of scenery and so moved and then decided to stay, originally i only thought about this summer but i thing i'll be spending more time here"  
"you said something about dogs?" fred said "and remus mentioned smelling dogs on the letter you sent him" George finished  
"Yeah aunt marge has 20 dogs in the will one of the conditions to keep it is that the dogs stay here and are cared for, and i like the dogs anyway so i don't mind the only problem is when i got back to hogwarts" Harry said while unlocking the backdoor while one of the twins ran down to the kennel to let the dogs back out.  
working together the food was all put away and Harry took them on a tour until they were back in the kitchen and sitting at the table with cups of tea.  
"So how did you do it pup? i can smell used magic all over this place"  
"couldn't fool you huh?" HArry laughed "i got a pendant that keeps me hidden, it blocks tracking spells, including the underage magic tracker so i'm free to use as much magic as i want and no one can track me with magic they'd have to search by person and most people would think i'd have gone to ground in a town not out here"  
"What plans do you have for this place?" Fred asked "I've been looking through books on wards and what i want is a wizard repelling ward combined with a recognition ward, anti-appirition, anti- incoming portkey, unplottable, dead magic zone except for those keyed into the wards"  
"Sounds like you have it all planned out cub"  
"Not really, the apperition ward is already up, but i need help putting the others up i don't have the knowledge to do it or the practical experiance"  
"Bill could help he's got the warding knowledge" George told him "and i think he would keep your location secret" 

* * *

Assasin Harry

It had been thirteen years since The Boy who Lived, Harry James Potter saviour of the wizarding world had dissappeared from his aunts home at age two and in that time there had been no sightings of him in the united kingdom.  
However if they had looked in america it would have been a differant story In a high rise apartment in New York city a teenage of about 15 stood leaning on the balustrade looking out at the city.  
His black hair was short and spiked upwards with blue tips, his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses, his chest was bare and around his neck he wore a black choker with a silver tiger head dangling off it, his lower half was covered by blue jeans which had the cuffs rolled up to just below his knees and from his hand dangled a bottle of beer.  
"Ryo are you here?" a voice called from inside the apartment and the teenager straightened up with a sigh and walked to the doorway before speaking  
"I'm here Mark" As he spoke a man came into the room he was about twenty three with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit on his ear was a diamond earing in the shape of a tiger.  
"Good, good, have you eaten yet? and made sure you ate all your vegtables? you know you need the vitamins to help you heal"  
"Stop worrying i'm fine" Ryo moved his arm around "see all healed"  
"Ryo, you broke you arm and hand in five places, i have a right to be worried you never get distracted enough to get hurt"  
"it was an accident mark im fine, you don't need to hover i've been looking after myself for years"  
"The bosses would have my head if i didn't" Mark sighed "I'm serious have you eaten yet?"  
"Yes i've eaten"  
"damn i wanted some of your cooking, Is that beer in you hand?" Mark exclaimed rushing over to snatch "Your not old enough to drink yet"  
Ryo rolled his eyes at the older male "Whatever, please don't tell me you only came here to complain about my eating and drinking habits?"  
"No actually" Mark said seriously "I have the details of a job for you, However i'm cautious about excepting it so soon after your arm has healed"  
"Mark i know my limits my arm is fine"  
"Alright i'll take your word for it"  
"Whats the job?" Ryo asked as he moved further into the room and took a seat at the table Mark followed him, sat opposite the teen and pulled a large envolope from the inside of his jacket. The contents of the envolope were laid on the table between them.  
"Micheal Halling, he's the second in command of the Black scorpians"  
"black scorpians wasn't that the gang that the puma team were supposed to take down?"  
"Yes, it seems that whisker wasn't ready and messed up"  
"So the tiger team has mop up duty?" Ryo asked incedeously  
"Not just us Ryo, tiger, cheeter, leopard and panther teams have one of the top guys each and lynx, ocelot and bombay are after some of the lower members"  
"That many? the commander must want these guys out of the way fast for all of us to have been called in to help, why the hell did they give the mission to a rookie in the first place if it was so important?"  
"Whiskers scores have been amongst the highest in the simulations the trainers thought she would do well" Mark then smirked at the teen "I think they were comparing her to you" Ryo glared at Mark "there's been talk of placing her with an experianced team so she can get some working knowldege"  
"I hope you made sure our name won't go on that list"  
"Of course i am well aware of your dislike for rookies"  
"Most of em don't know what the hell they're really getting into"  
"We prepare them as much as we can"  
"Whatever" Ryo said and looked down at the photo of his target "Do we have any other details about this guy?"  
"Of course, Whisker managed to take out the head scorpian so micheal is trying to step into his place, he's got a meeting tomorrow night with louis Carmont son of the head of the carmont family to discus the alliance agreement between the gang and family and whether it still holds, you'll have an oppotunity then, if you can take them both out do it, if not then your target is micheal"  
"It would be better to take them both then there would be confusion on who i was actaully targetting and which was the bonus" Ryo said calmly "Where's the meeting taking place?"  
"La insanguinato gatta in Rome"  
"The bloody cat?" Ryo asked  
"Exactly"  
"Got it, so am i going solo or are you coming along?"  
"We go together partner" Mark laughed  
"Can't i get a new partner you're annoying?" Ryo complained the edge of his lips twitching in an effort not to smirk.  
"Oh like i need to have a smartmouthed genius as my partner"  
"Can't help being what i am" Ryo shot back "hey do you know when my results will be in?"  
"Results?" Mark asked fiegning ignorance  
"My masters for Wards, Curses and Charms?"  
"Ah you magical exam results"  
"don't play with me mark"  
"They should be on my desk on Monday morning"  
"Great" Ryo smiled.  
"I don't get it though"  
"Get what?"  
"You, i don't get why you came to work for Katz when you could have your pick of jobs in the magical world and it wouldn't take you much to get a high paid job in the mundane world either i know you have mundane qualifications"  
"we've been the handler of Tiger for over a year and you still haven't figured that out?"  
"nope, so enligten me"  
"Katz does good work, i get to travel, lots of money, freedom to not take a job if i choose, not being stuck in either world but the ability to work in both, did i mention lots of money?"  
"So you haven't really got a reason?"  
"I was raised by the previous Tora" Ryo shrugged "he was dieing when he found me, he saw potential and took me in to begin my training, he died when i was seven and the Katz trainers took over from then on i was aiming for the Tora name to be his legacy" ryo said softly  
"So you joined Katz for family?"  
"He was the closest thing i had to a father he even gave me my name, Besides i liked training with Katz and working for them" Ryo then shook his head and asked "So how are we getting to rome and when are we leaving"  
"Plane and tonight" Mark answered  
"Well Kiba of tiger team we should get packed  
"pack light Tora of tiger team" Mark answered and stood to leave "i'll pick you up at six and our flight is at nine"  
"I'll see you later then"  
"Remember six o'clock"  
"Hai hai now go away"  
Twenty four hours later Ryo was knelt on a rooftop across the street from the bloody cat looking down into the private club with a gun in each hand both of which were targeting a differant man the guns fired simaltaniously and Ryo spent a second watching to make sure both had been hit before he turned away and transformed into his animagus shape of a small black cat and silently padded off knowing there was no way anyone would find him.

"I hearby call this meeting of the Order of the pheonix into session" Dumbledore said standing at the head of the table around the table were member of the order the youngest was fourteen and the eldest, was Dumbledore himself. "Does anyone have any news?"  
"Last week three of the dark lords contacts were killed" one of the members said "He's furious about it"  
"Severus do have anything to add to Draco's report"  
"Nothing except that voldemort wants whoever did it dead, the three were taken out simaltaniously so he doesn't think it was the same person, it was also done very neatly and by muggle means"  
"So it's possible that they weren't killed by wizards at all?" Tonks asked leanng forward intrested  
"No, the wounds had magic residue" Draco cut in "it took hours for the coroners to find it and even then it was only by chance that they did"  
"so the wounds were caused by spells?" Tonk asked confused  
"No they were caused by wire which had been charmed when the wire struk it left a small piece of magic residue" Snape snapped.  
"Can the caster be tracked through the residue?" Mcgonogal asked  
"No, there isn't enough there to get a proper reading of it, However He does have a suspect he thinks it was done by the organisation known as Katz"  
"Katz?" Hermione asked  
"Katz is an organisation that takes down criminals and murderers any way possible usually by killing them, they use assasins, spies, hackers and thieves to get the job done and they employ and train the best those that don't make the grade are either trained as handlers for the field workers, used as messangers, used as worker for katz's public buisnesses, data sorters and profilers or killed" Mundagus explained "Katz doesn't take faliure well, each person has three chances, after each failure a more experinced member take the younger on as a student if the teacher dosn't think they can improve then their either tranfered to another field or job or killed"  
"How do you know that gus?" Kingsley asked  
"I had a friend who was a member of Katz never knew his real name but he was Griffe of team calico"  
"Griffe of team calico?"  
"griffe always refused to tell me what team calico was or how many were in a team, i got the impression that there were quiet a few people in the team" Mundagus explained "Any way if one assasin fails they send a better one to do the job until it's done"  
"Why don't we hire Katz to kill you-know-who" One of the members of the order asked "if as Gus said and they don't fail"  
"Or if they would even take the job" Arthur weasley said frowning  
"They might" Mudagus said slowly "It would cost quiet a bit to get an assasin that high in skill"  
"But it could be done, we don't have much choice here and if Katz can do it" tonks trailed off  
"So who's going to contact them?" Mundagus asked and everyone turned to him "Wha?"  
"Your the one with the contacts" Kingsley said  
"Fine fine i'll contact them and request an assasin, who's paying for it?" He asked  
"The Malfoy family will if the assasin succeeds" Draco told them  
"On to other buisness" Dumbledore said bringing the matter to a close "Bill you said you had news from Gringotts"  
"Yes, I over heard two Goblins speaking about the Potter accounts"  
"The Potter accounts are you sure?" Moody asked leaning forward  
"I'm sure, The Potter account is active and has been for the last three years, they were talking about the investments that Mr. Potter had made and the money he's been putting into the account. The Goblins are very impressed with his investments"  
"So thats definate proof that Harry Potter is alive?" Tonks said  
"Yeah, not that it helps us much but he's definatly alive." Bill said

"We have a mission" Mark said coming into the kitchen of ryo's apartment where Ryo was frying vegtables in a wok.  
"So soon?" Ryo asked "It hasn't been that long since my last one"  
"Yeah well they wanted to send on of the best, It's a large one so four members of Tiger are gathering"  
"Four now you've defiantly caught my attention" Ryo said "Just give me a minute to finish cooking these and if you want to be helpful you can get another plate out and set the table"  
"Sure Ryo"  
"Which members of tiger are being called in to work?"  
"You obviously and me, so assasin, handler, spy and thief"  
"Tora, kiba, metsuki and yubi"  
"Yes" Mark nodded as he set the table and Ryo put the rice, fried vegrables and grilled strips of pork on the plate before setting the plates on the table and taking his seat  
"Thank you" Mark nodded and Ryo muttered "itadakimasu" before he started eating  
"So whats the target?" Ryo asked  
"Voldemort" Mark was treated to a piece of half chewed pork hitting him in the face  
"What?" ryo cried  
"Voldemort" Mark repeated wiping his face "Do you need to get your ears checked ryo it wouldn't be good for my assasin to have hearing trouble"  
"there nothing wrong with my ears and you know it" Ryo growled "Are you serious about the target?"  
"I wouldn't joke about that name" Mark said seriously  
"so someone had the balls to actually put out a hit on him"  
"The contract came by the way of mundagus fletcher, who was friendly with griffe the thief of calico, before griffe was killed of course, he's small time thief that works in magical London"  
"So Who's he working for?" Ryo asked  
"He won't say" the handler answered darkly  
"Taking out Voldemort that will be a challenge"  
"the question is is it to much of a challenge for Tora?"  
"i'll need more information"  
"Metsuki should have the information for you soon"  
"Good, hopefully she can also get information on who is buying the assasination" The teen commented leaning back in his chair. "Which other teams are looking into it?"  
"Jaguar, cheetah, lion, leopard and panther"  
"Top teams"  
"Yes and there may be more than one assasin going to England"  
"True" Ryo nodded "if they do go i'll be happy to have the help, it won't be easy at all, but it might be easier with help"  
"Never thought i'd here the great Tora Ryo say that"  
"Hey i can admit i need help" Ryo said faking offence  
"really i thought your moto was that if Ryo couldn't do it then obviously no one could, you are the most well rounded assasin the Katz have, your a hacker, a thief a spy"  
"I wouldn't be a good assasin if i wasn't" Ryo said dryly standing and he took the plates to the sink "an assasin is not just a killer he must be as silent as a thief to sneak upto his target, as technically canny as a hacker to keep himself hidden and to find his target, as subtle and cunning as a spy to infultrate his target's guard and to find out the best approach to the target and best way to kill"  
"That sounds like it has been drilled into you"  
"yeah it's what were told to memorise in Katz training as an assasin"  
"good thing i didn't train as an assasin then isn't it"  
"What did you train as? i don't think i've ever asked"  
"Spy, i wasn't good enough to go to one of the teams so i decided to become a handler instead tell ya something though i didn't expect it to be so hard keeping track of four people"  
"We all do diferant things at differant times and you worry to much, you really should trust us more" Ryo said softly his lips quirking up in a small smile "Where are we meeting the others?"  
"Tomorrow morning at nine in the Katzchen club, i just came over to give you a head up"  
"You could have phoned, but then you wouldn't have gotton any of my cooking"  
"well i have to make sure your eating well"  
"you just like my food" Ryo smirked  
"Your a good cook" Mark shruged "you could easily become a chef"  
"Maybe i wil someday" Ryo said quietly "I have enough money to open a restaurant maybe i'll cut back on the missions and run a restaurant"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah" Ryo turned to Mark and smirked "But not for a while yet, i'm fifteen i got the rest of my life to think about it and running a restaurant sounds fun or maybe massage palor it can't be that hard to learn how to massage or a hairdresser. hey how do you think i'd be as a hairdresser"  
"You insane, and you'd be a terrible hairdresser, unless of course your chopping at the neck"  
"hmm beheading style hair cut, i can do those" Ryo nodded "How much should i charge?"  
"Well it is a death sentance so why don't you get them to write you into their will with their fortune going to you"  
"I'd have to only accept the ones who had lots of money and make them sign a contract saying that i had absolutly nothing to do with their deaths"  
"Except for chopping their head off"  
"Yeah except for that"  
"Katz would end up terminating you if you did that"  
"True" Ryo nodded "i'd be watched if i worked in a restaurant to, to much chance of me poisoning the guests"  
"Thats assuming people would come to your resurant" Mark laughed and stood "well i'd better get going i have to check in with the others and i promised some friend i's go out with them tonight"  
"Oh such a hard job you have" Ryo said sarcastically  
"And don't you forget it after all i have to deal with you on a regular basis" Ryo rolled his eyes at that and turned back to his washing up  
"See ya tomorrow morning mark"  
"get a good nights sleep Ryo" Mark said as he left  
"Always has to get the last word in" Ryo muttered shaking his head.

At Ten to nine the next morning Ryo entered the Katzchen club, a club where all the staff were members of Katz and where team members could relax knowing there completly safe the offices in the building were perfect for holding meetings in such as the one Ryo was on his way to entering the room he saw Mark, and two women. One of the women had long brown hair which was tied in a high pony tail and brown eyes infront of her sat a laptop, and she was wearing purple jeans and a blue gypsy style top around her neck she wore a knecklace with a tigers head pendant hanging from it, the otherwoman had chin length blond hair wich had pink streaks running through it, she was wearing a short black skirt and a pink off the shoulder top, from each of her ears hung a short metal chain with a tigers head on the end of it.  
"Ohayo tigers" He said going further into the room  
"Good morning Tora" the blond said with a smile  
"Yeah yeah come and sit tora we don't have all day" Mark commanded and Ryo raised an eyebrow as he took a seat. "It's been decided that there will be three teams working on the voldemort mission, Tiger, panther, and lion"  
"The top three" The brunette commented  
"Exactly metsuki"  
"We already knew it would be difficult, but to realise it was difficult enough to send the top three" Metsuki commented  
"Well i for one will be glad of the help" This caused the two women to stare at him "What?"  
"Are you feeling alright Tora?" Yubi asked concerned  
"I'm not sick" Ryo complained "I can ask for help sometimes you know" He growled  
"Yeah but not straight away by the time you ask for help your neck deep in trouble" Yubi said lightly  
"Che" Ryo huffed leanig his chair back on two legs as his feet rested on the table  
"Back to buisness" Mark said "metsuki what have you got for us?"  
"Quiet a bit kiba" Metsuki answered "Voldemort has a large group of followers however they are not well trained our assasins could cause alot of chaos with just a few prank type traps. The problem is we don't know much about the defences of Voldemort himself"  
"No one does" Yubi cut in "there are rumours that his defences include something called horcruxes but" Every one looked at Ryo when he managed to make his chair fall backwards as he jerked when she said Horcrux.  
"Are you sure about that name?" Ryo asked one he was upright again  
"Yes i think so"  
"You know anything about it Tora?"  
"Yeah, it's dark very dark, a horcrux is made by spliting your soul and placing the split part into an object, the soul gets split when you use the avada to kill an innocent, and an innocent means a child under ten years old or a pregnant woman" Ryo told them quietly  
"So old voldie might have done that"  
"It is possible" Metsuki said "it also might be the answer to how he managed to survive when his body was destroyed"  
"But we have no way in knowing how many he's created" Ryo sighed slumping back in his seat.  
"Should be to hard to find out" Yubi said "You just need a locator map set to voldemorts magical signiture"  
"Is there a locator which can do that?" Mark asked leaning forward onto the table  
"Of course" yubi answered "How do you think i find stuff like this, admittedly i've never found anything on this kind of scale but we'll have the lion and panther to help cast it, and if we have to scan the whole world i'm sure all the katz thieves would be glad to be part of it i doubt a spell like this has ever been done on a scale were talking about."

"Which one of us will be going with Fletcher?" a tall blond haired man asked in a light german accent.  
"Tora and kiba" Another man answered "Those two can get out of any sticky situation that arises"  
"Ya that sounds about right"  
"Sounds fine to me" Ryo said making theother two jump as they hadn't heard him come up to them "Where are we meeting fletcher?"  
"Hangmans inn in knockturn alley at one this afternoon" The german answered and Ryo nodded and walked back to where Mark was standing with the spys for panther and lion, The assasins for lion and panther were both seperated from everyone and all three assasins were carefully watching their surroundings mentally noting down everything they would need if things went sour. once they had their luggage the three teams seperated going in differant directions once in London itself the team seperated into individals and all headed for seperate hotels. all of them planning to meet the next day at the Katz owned club in central london. Ryo checked into his hotel and got a few hours sleep before he showered and dressed in leather trousers around the waist it had a silver chain link belt which on a mental command from Ryo would undo itself and lengthen to become a whip, over that he wore a tight black muscle shirt, on his forearms were bracers which had senbon and throwing knives tucked in them with a black button down shirt with loose sleeves over the top of that, around his neck was a black choker with a tiger head hanging from it, on his right ring finger was a silver ring with an open mouthed tigers head on it, the head could be opened to show a small cavety which was filled with concentrated poison which could kill in the right quantity and would put you to sleep on the smallest quantity possible. Ryo's feet were covered by black combat boots which had knives tucked into special sheiths inside the boot and a knife in the sole, the last piece of jewllery he put on was a watch which had wire inside it. Ryo moved his arms and wrists experimentally to make sure he could move freely and get to his weapons, the last thing Ryo put on before leaving was his coat which was a long black trench coat. In the back of the coat was a sheeth for a sword which would hang down the wearers spine, also attatched to the coat was six gun harnesses each holding a gun, three more knife sheeths the pockets of the coat were cut and instead of the pocket was a hole on the right hand side was a wand holder with Ryo's wand in it and on the left hand side was a card holder made for holding ofuda, on the inside of the coat was a pocket that held his wallet and potions vials pulling his coat on Ryo again made sure he could reach all his weapons and slipped a pair of sunglasses on his nose before he left his hotel room and headed for Diagon Alley to meet with Mark.  
Inside Diagon Alley Ryo headed for floretcue's ice cream parlor where his handler was waiting for him he ordered an icecream and then joined his friend.  
"Kiba" Ryo said as he sat  
"Good afternoon tora, are you ready for the meeting?"  
"Of course"  
"i suppose you'll want to go shopping after the meeting?"  
"i might, there are always books floating around that need to be added to my collection"  
"Or new magical weapons?" Mark said slyly  
"Exactly, i want to make a visit to my vault while i'm here as well"  
"You have a vault here?"  
"I do" ryo nodded "to be honest i have vaults dotted around the world but the vault here has been in my family for generations"  
"Your family or Tora's?"  
"mine, Though i do have access to the Tora vaults i have no real need to use them, though i do place money in there every so often theres no telling if the next Tora might have need of it"  
"What gets put in the Tora vaults anyway?"  
"All sorts of things" Ryo shrugged "Anything the previous Tora's thought would be useful, didn't you get a vault from the previous Kiba?"  
"I did" Mark nodded The two talked as Ryo ate his icecream and then got up and headed for Knockturn alley and the hangman inn. Once at the inn they spotted the man who's photograph they had been shown and went over to the man and Mark took the seat infront of him while ryo stayed standing keeping a weary eye on the surrounding and other patrons of the inn.  
"Mundagus fletcher? i'm Kiba of the tiger" Mark said "i'm here to sort out the details of the contract"  
"I've been told to bring you to the meeting place by portkey" Mundagus said  
"So be it however if this is a trick my associate and i will kill you"  
"y-Yes i understand, please put our hand on this" Mundagus held out a news paper and Ryo moved slightly so he could also put a hand on it and all three of them felt a yank on their navels as they portkeyed away from the inn.  
They landed in a dark house and Ryo's senses imediatly came alert as he sensed so much dark magic. Keeping a weary eye out he followed Mark and Fletcher into another room where a long table was sat and ten people were sat around it Ryo's eyebrow quirked upwards when he saw Albus Dumbledore sat at the table.  
"Welcome gentlemen"  
"Albus Dumbledore" Mark greeted  
"Ah i see you already know who i am my assosiates, Alastor Moody, Severus snape, Draco Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Minerva mcgonogal, Remus lupin, nymphadora tonks and kingsley shaklebolt and you two are?"  
"I am Kiba of the tiger and my partner is Tora of the tiger, like i told Mr. Fletcher were here to Find out who's paying for the hit and to find out if you know anything about the protections the target has"  
Ryo soon tuned out the negotiations and concentrated on his surroundings until a quiestion from tonks brought his mind back to the presant.  
"Will we meet the assasin that will take out you-know-who"  
"You already have" Mark answered  
"Your the assasin?" She asked suprised  
"Not me but my quiet friend over there" Mark gesured at Ryo with his hand  
"Isn't he a bit young to be as assasin?" Arthur asked  
"Tora has been a working assasin since he was twelve and been trained since he was six he's one of the best" Mark said scathingly "Which is why he was sent on this hit"  
"Katz trains children as assasins?" Arthur asked horrified  
"Not normally Tora was a special case, Now back to the mission, do you know where his base is?"  
seeing as they weren't talking about him anymore tora's eyes strayed around the room when he came across a head pocking out from under the table and after making sure no one was watching Ryo knelt on the floor and offered a piece of jerky to the dog who slowly came closer unti he took the jerky from Ryo hand and the assasin petted the large dog, his face fell into a frown when he felt the dogs ribs and silently he led the dog out of the room and soon found the kitchen.  
"You should not be so thin" He growled out looking through the cupboards as the dog looked on in amusment as Ryo turned on the stove and started to cook the meat he had found he also found a bowl and as soon as the meat was cooked he put it in the bowl and reached into the inside pocket of his coat and brought out a small vial of potion and poured it over the meat, turning he saw the dog staring at the potions vial.  
"The potion will help your body digest the food properly and help it to translate the food into meat to put on your bones your to thin, admittedly the potios works better on humans but it'll still do it's job on you. All Katz members have to carry that just in case something happens and we have to get the best out of our meals it'll last three weeks so eat as much as you can in that time and it should bring you up to a healthy weight"  
"Who the hell are you?" A Voice shouted from the doorway and Ryo turned to see a red haired girl Ryo ignored the girl and instead checked the heat of the bowl and food and then placed it on the floor for the dog and silently walked past the girl and slipped back into the meeting and retook his place in the shadows.  
it was aother three hours before Mark and Ryo left via another port key and apperated to another location before they began walking  
"Did you find out where we were?"  
"Of course" Ryo smirked "i also bugged the meeting room, kitchen and the hall way in between"  
"Good Metsuki should already be monitering it"  
"Did you get anything from them about the protections or even where the target is?" Ryo asked  
"not much about the protections they didn't even mention anything about the horcrux's, and they have no idea where voldemort is basically the meeting was a waste of time"  
"Great" Ryo sighed "I'll see you tomorrow morning Kiba" Ryo said and turned down a side street heading for the darker parts of London.

"Do you think they can do it?" Tonks asked after the tiger duo had left  
"We'll see" Dumbledore said "They don't have much information to work with so that will make their job harder, What do you think of them?"  
"Kiba seems friendly and smart, Tora scared me he was so silent and shadow like"  
"He is an assasin" Moody reminded her  
"Yeah but he looks around Hermione and Ron's age, and he was wearing those glases the whole time but it's not that light in here"  
"Do you think he actually speaks at all?" Remus asked  
"Not to humans" Sirius piped up from his seat "He was talking to me while i was padfoot, and he cooked me some food said i was to thin, but he shut right up when ginny came into the kitchen"  
"How strange" Kingsley muttered  
"Maybe he just doesn't know how to deal with people" Arthur said "mr. Kiba did say that Tora had trained as an assasin from age six"  
"he should be in school not going around killing people"

"Did you find anything instresting from listening to the survalence?" Ryo asked as the tiger team settled down around a table.  
"Not much, except they thing you should be in school" Metsuki told him  
"our Tora would be bored in a school" Yubi laughed and Tora rolled his eyes  
"So nothing on voldemort?" Mark asked  
"nothing, sorry Kiba, it looks like were going to have to do this ourselves" metsuki told him  
"Fine, Yubi get with doigt and dito and start to prepare for that locating spell, we also need to knowhow we're going to tune it in to look for voldies magic" Ryo ordered  
"We could use the dark mark as a basis, the problem with that is that we would then be finding all the deatheaters as well as voldemort and the horcruxes" Yubi said "But i'll get right on it"  
"Thanks, Metsuki i need you to keep monitering the order and get Yeux and Occio to place bugs in the ministers office and the head of the magical law enforcments office as well as the main MLE places if they can, If you need us i'm sure Thera, Lyon and i will be ok with helping you place bugs"  
"We'll get a list drawn up of the possible sites and people for the bugs Tora"  
"Good, you can reach my on my mobile, i'm going to mee Lyon and thera"  
"Going shopping?" Mark asked with a raised  
"It's not often i'm in London" Ryo replied  
"By the way what do you need Dente, epineaux and i to do?"  
"We need background checks on all the names our eyes are going to be giving us so your on that" And with that Ryo left the room and made his way to the appiriton point and transported himself to the apperition point in daigon alley where he made his way to the ice cream shop. Coming up tothe shop he spotted four people he recognised the first two were the other two assasins, one was a tall brunette male with striking purple eyes who was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, around his waist ryo could just make out a silver belt exacly like the one he was wearing and on his feet were combat boots, around his neck was a red choker with a gold lion hanging of it, over the back of his chair was a coat that was exactly like Ryo's own, the other assasin was female and had chin length blond hair and dark green eyes she was wearing a short leather skirt with a white tank top with a white shirt open over the top of it, like the two guys she wore a choker however hers was white and a panthers head hung from it and around her waist was a silver chain, on her feet were 2 inch high heeled boots which he knew, although Ryo couldn't see them, had knives sheethed inside them, a coat was slung over the back of her seat and a bag was sat by her feet Ryo's eyes swept over them a second time mentaly catalogues which weapons his fellow assasins were wearing, The other two people Ryo recognised were two red head both of which had been at the house that had hosted the meeting about the contract. After collecting a bowl mint and chocolate ice-cream Ryo joined his fellow katz at their table  
"Ah Tora right on time" the woman said standing as she reached over to hug the younger assasin  
"Thera" Ryo nodded to her then returned the hug and nodded to the man "Lyon"  
"Tora, you promised to take me shopping today, i've never been in London before so you two will have to show me the sights" Thera said rapidly almost briming with excitment at the thought of going shopping.  
"calm your self thera, tora and i have mostly been here on working vacations but we an show you the sights" Lyon laughed  
"Ah Mr. Tora i didn't expect to see you in Daigon alley" Mr weasley said as he stopped at the table on his way out Ryo just nodded to them  
"Don't mind Tora he doesn't talk much" Thera told them with a chuckle "Though if he does talk it's to give you a lecture on something Usually about food, cooking or neutrution, we're all just waiting for him to open a restaurant somewhere"  
"I'm Arthur weasley by the way"  
"nice to meet you, i'm thera and this is lyon, when did you meet tora?"  
"We met yesterday are you in the same line of work?"  
"we are" Lyon nodded  
"I see" Arthur said "i was under the impression that only tora and kiba would be working with us"  
"Not with you, for the guy who's paying us, normally there would only be Tora here but the project is a large one he'll need help to find the goal and complete it" Thera said "Surprised alot of us when he admitted it would take him longer on his own"  
"Indeed Tora is not one to admit he needs help, the problem is he usually doesn't"  
"So what are you doing in diagon?" Ginny aksed  
"Shopping, or we will be once tora finishes his icecream, i swear he's addicted to the stuff" Thera said and Tora glared at her lyon shook his head in exasperation as the female assasin stuck her tongue out at Tora.  
"you need a guide?" Ginny asked  
"Nah we're heading out into London this is just the meeting place, plus Tora had to choose to meet somewhere he knew there would be icecream nearby"  
"Stop harping about the icecream" Tora growled "I like the stuff so what you like shopping and you don't hear me going on about it, hell i even agreed to go shopping with you" Tora ground out.  
"Ah the silent one speaks" thera cheered  
"Sometimes i thing you the one thats fifteen thera" Lyon sighed  
"Your fifteen?" Ginny asked "then why were you at that private meeting?"  
"Buisness" Tora snapped "We have shopping to do please excuse us" The young assasin stood and put his coat on a move followed by the other two.  
"Hey you said your going out into muggle Londen do you mind company?"  
"Sorry little one but Tora only has so much patience, and he has to deal with thera." Lyon said soothingly  
"I won't cause any trouble i promise but i've never been out into muggle london before"  
"And you won't be today" Tora growled "Stay with your father, the places we're going aren't places for children"  
"Hippocrite your only a year older than i am"  
"Ginny" Arthur said warningly.  
"Maybe we should take her" Thera mused "That might teach her to not stick her nose into buisness not her own"  
"No" Tora said coldly "if only for the reason that we will not be returning to Diagon alley today and heading the muggle world which if i remember correctly most wizards and witches do not know a thing about, you would stick out like a sore thumb, and we do not have time to babysit."  
"But you've already said you're just going shopping" Ginny argued unknowingly angering the stoic teen who's hand twitched as if wanting to go for his knife, Lyon seeing the signs stepped to Tora's side and placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder reminding him where he was and he really couldn't pull a knife on the girl, no matter how annoying. Ginny on the other hand couldn't figure out what she'd done wrong Mr. Tora was a member of the Order, wasn't he?  
"Ginny they are most likely to be going into some dangerous places, none of which are places where a young girl such as you should go"  
"I can defend myself" She snapped  
"Without magic?" Tora asked coldly "If i remember correctly England does not allow children to use their magic during the summer break" And with that Tora turned and walked away from Thera and Lyon following. The young redhead narrowed her eyes and pulled away from her father to follow the three but Arthur's hand flashed out and gripped her arm not letting her follow.  
"All of us have said no" Arthur said harshly "And we still have some shopping to do here in the alley." 

* * *

King Harry of Death

He'd been haviing the same dream for years ever since he was old enough to remember his dreams that one dream has been repeated and always he wakes with the words 'accept your destiny' ringing in his ears. Each dream is slightly differant more information gets revealed at first there was just a flash of green light and all he could remember was the green light and the words. Years past and the dream changed the green light still appeared but after it faded a cloaked man stood watching him and the words repeated.  
When he arrived at Hogwarts the dream changed again and instead of just standing watching the cloaked man beakoned the boy to follow him and he was led to the edge of a cliff where they were overlooking a city and he woke with the words ringing through his mind.  
On his first night back at Hogwarts for his second year the dream changed again and the cloaked man led him down to the city until they stood outside heavy wooden doors  
"Accept your destiny and open the door"  
The cloaked man wispered as he awoke. Over the year the dream repeated and each time the door became more and more defined until images appeared on the large doors on the left hand door was images of dark creatures and demons, on the right hand door was light creatures and spirits and in the middle was the image of a man with a scythe in one hand and a staff in the other.  
At the begining of his third year the doors were opened and the boy and cloaked man stepped through the boys eyes roamed and smiled at the chaos going on around him people rushed here and there calling out greetings as the moved the cloaked man led the boy through the market place and throught the streets of the city until they came to a large plaza which was obviously used for public speaking as a blue crystal podium was built.  
"Accept your destiny and this will be yours" The dream again repeated but never the same the two always walked a differant route to the plaza and differant people met them on the way.  
In the fourth year the dream again changed and a man in purple clothing stood at the podium.  
"Many centuries have we waited" He said "For our king to arise but now the time is coming to when he will come to us, time when he will stand with us. The prophecy we have been waiting for had been started" Over the nights the speech got longer until the boy realised the king they were speaking of. Was him.  
"Accept us and we will be yours" The cloaked figure whispered once again and the fourteen year old awoke.  
On his fifteenth birthday the dream changed and he stood in a throne room facing the cloaked man.  
"i have shown you all i can" The man said in his whispery voice "the choice must be made"  
"What choice?" The boy asked  
"Will you come with me and ascend to the throne, bring your people peace of mind"  
"My People? I don't understand"  
"Have you forgotten so quickly? I had thought Jeran explained it quiet well. So be it i will explain once again. Nine thousand years ago the king of the city faded away just before he faded he spoke of his sucessor a child who would be dead and yet living with eyes like emeralds marked by the sign of the lightning his dreams would be open to the spirit keepers and he will understand their speech. His power would radiate from him and though his power would be hidden until his 16th years his 15th will be the time for him to come to the city. If the sucessor declines then the city will forevermore remain as it is. If he accept then the city will change back to how it was when the previous king ruled."  
"But i'm not dead or powerful"  
"You are dead yet living" the man corrected "When the killing curse strunk you it killed you however your magic and soul were to strong to be severed completly by the spell and so you in a sense ressurected yourself. your magic is the only thing that keeps you alive and breathing. However that won't keep you alive for more then another year if you do not become king your magic will not be able to support your body and your new powers but if you ascend to the throne the thrones magic will support your body in the living world."  
"living world?"  
"The city is in the realm of the dead every citizen is a spirit and all of them are warriors the old king could call these spirits into the living world as an army of the light. Howver we could only be called at certain occasions when the balance was tipped to far into the evil direction." He explained.  
"But i saw children"  
"No you saw warriors who chose to look like children in the city, warriors who may not have had a childhood the first time around. time is growing short you must chose"  
"If i decline i will die" The boy said simply "There is no choice, i will ascend."  
The Cloaked figure knelt and said "Long live the king"  
"Don't please i'm not king yet"  
"Pack everything you wish to take with you then step into the shadows and say Take me Home and they will bring you to the throne room of the palace" The man said and the dream faded.

At the same time in Little whinging Surrey a boy jolted upright suddenly and blinked a few times before reaching for his glasses after a few seconds of mental deiberation about whether or not to trust the dreams he'd been having since he was a child he got up and started packing.  
Once he was all packed he pulled his trunk into the deepest shadows in the room and ordered them to take him home. In that instant the world shifted and the colour bled out of his vision before everything turned pitch black in the next instant the black faded to grey and colour came back. He was now in the throne room where twelve cloaked figures waited. As he stepped out of the shadows they all fell to one knee and said.  
"Hail to the king."  
"please don't" The boy said he wasn't worthy of this.  
"You are our king Harry" One of the cloaked figures said standing and Harry recognised his voice as the man who had spoken to him in his dreams for years.  
"Who are you? You've spoken to me for years but i still don't know who you are"  
"I appologise your highness i am Phasma leader of the Spirit Keepers, my companions are the other eleven Spirit Keepers our job is to keep the barriers between the living world and the dead world up." The man said pushing back the hood of his cloak revealing short green hair and bright purple pupil-less eyes His skin was deeply tanned and he had red markings on his neck going down under his clothing. "My fellow Spirit keepers are, Seirei"  
One of the figures rose and pushed back it's hood to reveal a women with chin length blue hair and yellow pupil-less eyes she also had marking on her neck but they were blue.  
"Geest" The next figure rose and pushed back his hood to show a man with orange hair which was long enough to brush the lobes of his ears, his eyes were dark green and his markings were blue.  
"Henki" Was male and had long dark red hair and amber eyes his markings were also blue.  
"Mente" was female with long purple hair tied in a braid, her eyes were an icy blue colour and her markings were red.  
"Espirito" was female and had short pink hair and dark red eyes her markings were yellow.  
"Genio" was male and had very short white hair, chocolate eyes and green markings.  
"Ande" was women with shoulder length gold hair and pink eyes with red markings.  
"Shinzui" was a man with inky black hair and molten silver eyes his markings were silver.  
"His twin Seishou" looked the same but reversed he had black eyes and silver hair his markings were yellow.  
"Custos" had Green markings, his eyes were neon blue and his hair was dark purple.  
"And Abeo" Who had long light green hair and pale red eyes and her marking were silver.  
"It's nice to meet you all" Harry said "So what happens now?"  
"Now you have to go sit on the throne to truely accept your kingship and to invoke the power of the throne." Phasma told him and Harry nodded and hesitantly approached the dais and stepped up on to it, stopping just before the throne where he hesitated and look back at the Phasma who nodded to him. Harry took a fortifying breath and settled himself on the throne only a second went by before the throne lit up like a christmas tree. Each rune engraved on the throne glowed a differant colour and Harry oversized clothes changed into Royal apperal, his legs were covered by purple trousers done in the softest and finest silk clinched at the waist with a dark purple leather belt, the buckle of which was silver and in the shape of a dogs head. The legs of the trousers were very wide and would seem to sway and move with him when he moved, on his feet were soft black ankle boots, covering his upper body was a black silk shirt and over the shirt was a long purple cloak pinned over his chest with a silver pin bearing an engraving of a cloaked man who was holding a scythe in one hand and a staff in the other, the same image Harry had seen on the door. On his wrists were silver cuffs each about two inches in width which had flowing scripture on them in a language Harry instinctivly recognised but couldn't read, on his right hand, middle finger appeared a silver ring which had a seal of a scythe crossed with a staff.  
After a few minutes the glow subsided and Harry felt invigorated and much stronger.  
"How do you feel my King?" Ande asked softly  
"Stronger and more alive i think" Harry replied smiling slightly "What's next?"  
"Next we show you to your rooms here at the palace and you get some rest"  
"Wait Phasma" Henki interrupted "Your majesty at the moment this City and the Living realm are sincronised in time a minute here is a minute there, however that can be changed."  
"Changed?" Harry questioned  
"Yes, you could make time here run faster or slower than your home realm, it is my advice that you speed up time in this city my king, so you have longer to train before you are truely needed back in your birth realm"  
"How can it be changed?"  
"On the right arm of your throne should be an indent which will fit your ring, that indent control everything about the city including the wards and the time, you'll need to press your ring into the indent while concentratin on changing the speed of time" Henki explained Harry nodded and twisted the ring so the image was facing his palm he place his hand over the indent and pressed down thinking clearly about the speed of time and the differance between his own realm and this one. His eyes closed of their own accord and infront of him appeared two dials and above each dial was a number which on both was 000001, which was year, month, day, hour, minute, second. The two dials were engraved with a letter on each on the Left dial there was an L and on the right a D which Harry instinctivly knew that the L meant the living realm and the D was the dead realm, he reach up with his left hand and turned the Right dial until the number was 100000 and the left number stayed the same. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and lifted his hand from the arm of the throne.  
"There it's done for every year here is a second in the living realm. Now a bed sounds like a very good idea." Harry said yawning. Phasma bowed and waited for Harry to join him before leading him out of the throne room and geest followed silently hefting it onto his shoulder. As they passed down the hall all the people they passed dropped to one knee and said "Long live the king" the halls that the three passed down all had tapastries with stories written on them hanging.  
"What are the tapastries here for?"  
"They tell the stories of every person living here before they died, the tapastries change everyday so all the stories can be seen and read."  
"Thats nice" Harry said softly it wasn't long before they reached the Royal apartment and went in the first room was painted in a very dark purple and had a portrait of a teenager sitting with his feet up on a desk leaning back in his chair and sipping wines placed above the fireplace. The teen glanced at him then looked back down at his glass before suddenly bolting to his feet as if he had only just realised what he had seen the teen came around the desk to lean on the front of it and smiled at the new king.  
"It's nice to finally see you young one" The portrait said sounding alot older than he looked.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am king Aliiance you're predessessor" The teen said and Harry looked at him in shock which made the old king laugh "We'll talk in the morning little one until then just get some sleep you look like you need it"  
Harry nodded and turned to look at Phasma who spoke "There are three rooms excluding this one, bedroom, library and study, the bedroom is through that door" He pointed to a door Harry hadn't noticed on he wall and walked to it "The doors are protected by wards so if you don't know they are they you can't see them, the doors also have recognition wards on them alligned to the magic of the throne only you can pass through the doorways anyone else would be stopped by a barrier that would send a large electric shock through them. We will leave you here my king if you need anything"  
"I will help" Aliiance cut in and Phasma bowed to the portrait and then to Harry before leaving followed by Geest. "There should be cloathes in the bedroom and a bathroom" Harry nodded and walked through the door.  
The bedroom was painted in dark green with a large wardrobe set into one wall, along another wall was a large window looking out over the city, the third wall had the bed up against it and another door which was obviously the bathroom. The wall with the door through which he had just come through had two chest of drawers and a large mirror. After a quick glance at the room Harry went to the drawers and searched through them and found a pair of loose pants he could sleep in and carried the clothes into the bathroom where a bath was awaiting him.  
The next morning he awoke snuggled under a dark blue quilt, rising from the bed he got ready for the day and dressed in black trousers of the same wide style as the night before and over that went a purple poet shirt, once dressed he went out into the main living area where a table full of breakfast foods were waiting along with Phasma, Espirito, Jeran and three people he didn't recognise.  
"Good morning highness" Phasma said as they all stood and bowed  
"Please there is no need to stand" Harry said as he walked over and took a place at the table and picked up a bowl of fruit to eat. "What happens today?"  
"we'll be drawing up a training schedule for you, and giving you more information about the dead realm"  
"Right" Harry nodded "What sort of training?"  
"Magical, physical and mental" Aliiance said "You can not be a strong king is one of the three are less that the others"  
"We here will be your trainers, Espirito, who you already know, will be teaching you hand to hand combat and meditation, i will be teaching you to weild the sword, staff and knives. Jeran will be coaching you in politics and the history of the city, 

* * *

Fox Guild

Long ago there was a guild, in a time when guilds were common this guild ruled over the others, while most guilds only had a set skill they goverend over, such as the blacksmith guilds or the trader guilds this guild welcomed all they were the fox guild, if some needed a job done that the fox guild would get it done.  
The Fox guild was famous but secretive, they worked in both the muggle world and magical world and saw no differance between their jobs. HTe guild was first began when a group of twelve friends all part of differant guilds were getting the bad end of the deal while in their various guilds and so they got together over a large barrel of mead and decided to create their own guild, they would train their own people and be a better guild that any of the others.  
The twelve each had their own abilities and had their own titles in the guild the first was the Black Fox, he was an assasin with the ability to use shadows to hide himself and travel through, the next was Red Fox, he was a master blacksmith with the ability to use fire to help him smelt metal he made the finest blades, blue fox was a sailor and captain of a fleet of ships his ability was that of water and could use the flow of the water to move the boat faster, white fox was next and she was a master healer, green fox was a master herbologist with the ability to talk to plants and know exactly what she needed to do to help them grow, yellow fox was a potions mistress, gold fox was a weaponsmaster, silver fox was a posions expert, bronze fox was a brilliant artist and map maker, Emerald fox was a master warder, diamond fox was a war mage, and ruby fox was a master charmer.  
These were the first twelve the founders of the Fox guild there is no record of if they had families or how the guild was passed dowm the generations.  
What we do know if that all the members of the guild had special abilities whether they be a certain skill in which they truely excell or a magical gift such as a language or element. the guild were trained in a large training grounds from the vague etails we've been able to find over the years it is suspected that the traing grounds would be as big as Hogsmead vilage perhaps even bigger, it is not known for sure nor does anyone know where the guild training ground was we are not even sure in which part of the country it was in but we are sure that the training ground was somewhere in England.

"What's got you so intrested?" A voice spoke up beside him causing the reader to jump in suprise  
"ROn, i didn't hear you, you made me jump" sai the boy putting his book down  
"Not my fault you were off in you're own little world harry what was so intresing anyway?"  
"I was reaidng about the Fox guild it's very intresting even if there really isn't very much information on them" HArry said leaning back in his chair.  
"The Fox guil is just a myth there no way it actually existed if they were as good as the legends say why aren't they still around"  
"Dunno, but it'd be intresting to find out."  
"Sounds boring to me, how about a game of chess" and with that Ron distracted Harry quite throughly and he forgot about his facination about the Fox guild until after he had stormed out of the headmasters office and gone to the room of requirments to calm down.

Inside the room of requirments it was like standing in the middle of a storm the clouds came down to bearly a metre over harry head as he paced and raged against Dumbledore, Snape, Umbridge, Voldemort, fudge and even himself it took at least an hour for Harry to calm down and a large leather covered bench appeared on which Harry lied down on his back and the storm rose of he could see if properly.  
"I wish the Fox guild was still around and could help me learn" The green eyed wizard said and amazingly the ROR responded, the storm faded and was replaced by a large study on the north wall was a large map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area which Hogwarts, hogsmead, the dark forrest, and one other place were marked. On the east wall a portrait of four people whom Harry recognised as the four founders, on the opposite was a portrait of twelve people all wearing fox masks of differant colours, the twelve figures glowed as they began to move and stepped out of the portrait one by one. Harry gaped at the group as they came to stand before him, and he felt like they were examining him.  
"Welcome Heir" The twelve said  
"Heir? i don't understand"  
"Then we will explain" The one of the two females said "Do you know who we are?"  
"Yes, i think you're the founding memebers of the Fox guild but i don't know anything beyond that"  
"Then well will introduce outselves first" Gold fox said and removed his mask revealing a cheery blue eyed man with dirty blond hair "I am callian Griffindor, weaponsmaster of the guld of the fox."  
"Griffindor?"  
"Yes, my great great great grandson was Godric griffindor one of the four founders of this school"  
the white fox was the next to take off her mask and as she did so her hair came tumbling down from her topknot revealing bright red hair, she had pale skin and luminous silver eyes "I am Sariana Slytherin, master healer and great great grandmother of Salazar slytherin"  
"Marius slytherin" The silver fox introduced himself taking off his mask revealing that he had black hair and brown eyes "Sariana's husband and great grandfather of salazar, i was a poisons master and parselmouth"  
"I am corin Black" said the bronze fox pulling off his mask revealing grey eyes and black hair

"Now that the introductions are out of the way let up explain what we meant by heir" Sariana said as she settled her self on the seat the room of requirments had made. "As you know we twelve created the Fox guild and our children were raised from an early age learning fighting skills and magic that we guildmembers specialised in, all of us had the basic understanding of the others jobs, while i was a healer all of us could do basic field medicine. we all knew how to weild a weapon and how to ward or unward. Our children trained at our feet from the day they could walk and talk"  
"The children were our sucessors" Corin told him "They took our places as the leaders, however as bloodlines to some started to die out and the property and items that the guild owned belonged to the twelve so as the bloodlines died the items were signed over to other others still living, there was also an iron clad rule that was never to be broken which we promised by magic and sealed to our bloodlines, if one of our bloodline should attack with the intent to kill another they will be striken off the records of the guild and any items belonging to that bloodline will be forfited that blood oath was made to ALL guildmembers"  
"Living today there are still seven bloodlines that were guild, but only two of them were from us"  
"On of which is Tom RIddle the Slytherin descendent" Marius confirmed "The other is now you"  
"You're Godfather Sirius Black was another decended of ours but with his death my family is all but gone, only Andromeda and Nymphadora are left to carry on the line however because they were disowned by lady Black they cannot claim the black name, for causing the death of Sirius Bellatrix is cast from the family, and Narcissa married into the Malfoy family who left out ranks centurys ago, when they attacked and killed another member of the guild"  
"As such as the last remaining descended of the twelve the guild is you, you are realted to us by three bloodlines, the Potters which were once the Griffindors, the Evans who were once Slytherins and the Blacks, from you're paternal grandmother"  
"You have already taken the first steps to claim it, here in this room"  
"I don't understand what does Hogwarts have to do with the Fox Guild"  
"Hogwarts was the guild"  
"WHat?" he asked stunned  
"Godric, salazar, helga and rowena were all guild members they decided that they would start teach about the guild early to get as many young people with us as soon as possible, the land that Hogwarts rest upon belongs to the guild, and to the north of Hogwarts is the main guild training centre, the castle was so large so that this could be the public face of the guild when the guild was shut down parts of Hogwarts were blocked off, and are still blocked to this day, places like the slytherin's chamber were changed and forgotten"  
"The chamber?" Harry asked  
"THe chamber of secrets was once the entrance to the guild training facility."  
"But only a parcelmouth could open it"  
"No, the password was changed later to need a parcelpassword originally it set as a normal password but somewhere down the line it was changed." 

* * *


	4. Child of Jurai

Child of Jurai - Harry Potter/Tenchi muyo

20 thousand years ago a great scientist called Washuu Hakubi fell in love with Emporer Silver, Father of Queen serenity the first, who went on to create the Moon Kingdon in the Sol System, and Emporer Kazou, Who became the Emporer of the Juranian Empire, after two years of marriage Washuu found herself Pregnant. Once Silver found out he stepped down from the thrown and allowed Kazuo to take over unfotunatly Kazuo was jealous of the new child and he conspired with others, when Washuu was three months pregnant he ordered her to make the child into a weapon for Jurai, her son would never ascend to the thrown but he would be useful, both Washuu and silver argued but silver quickly caved into his families demands leaving Washu to argue on her own, but she could not stand up to the combind might of the Jurai royal family and so Washuu began to work forcing herself to forget that this was her child that she was changing she took DNA samples and combinded them with the child growing inside her, along with her own DNA and Silvers, Washu used many differant spieces to create the Child, some DNA came from the Saiyan King Vegeta, the saiyans were well known throughout the galaxy as being the strongest fighters, another DNA sequence was taken from a sorceress name Luna inverse, a powerful magic user who lived on a primitive planet, the last DNA element Washu used was that of the masu. he would be the perfect weapon to protect both the juranian Empire and the Moon Kingdom. The Child was born on the Eigth rotation of the seventh moon, he had dark hair which if grown out would lie in the shape of a crab like his mothers, but cut short it would lay in the messy style of the saiyans, his eyes were a bright emerald green which he recieved from his mother, his learning curve was of that of a saiyan and he had the IQ of his mother, as he grew he studied many things. His mother after holding him for the first time could not see him as a weapon and loved him with all her heart she protected him as much as she was able.

However on his seventh birthday the juranian royal guards came for the child and took him away from Washu, there would be no more contact between them allowed, washu fought to keep her son but in the end it was no use and Washu had a spell cast on her by Serenity the first the curse would not let Washu be on any planet that her son was on nor would she ever be allowed to see him, again Washu protested, and again it did no good. However just because they could not see each other does not mean they were out of contact, even if they could only send messages to each other it was enough, until the childs new guardians found out and contact was severed, Washu faded into depression for many years after that and left the juraian homeworld, But although she was gone she still held a connection to her son and every birthday sent him a presant. On his sixteenth birthday she sent him a living ship, the ship had two forms the first was a large spaceship which was cylindraical in design but it had sharp spikey bits which could either be retracted or in plain sight, the ship had alot of weaponary which was mainly stored in the spikey turrets, the second form of the ship was a large black and silver fox with three tails and very large fennec ears, his eyes were the same green as his master, and his name was fen-oh-ki. Years went by and still Washu was not allowed to go to her son, until one day 10 thousand years ago, Fen-oh-ki turned up and when Washu awoke from a good nights sleep it was to see and feel fen-oh-ki curled up beside her she knew as soon as she saw the fox that her son was dead, she spared no time in getting back to jurai to find out what had happened to her son, she found to her horror that the moon kingdom was also gone no-one survived. On fen-oh-ki request the fox was placed into a chryogenic sleep to be awoken if the people who had killed his master every got free of their prison. Five thousand years later Washu once again tried to have a child, this time the child was taken from her by her own student and she was trapped in a chryogenic chamber herself as Kagato controlled Ryoko and together they terrorised the universe. 

"mother, mother NO! leave her alone! mother! No i don't want to go let go let go let go, Mother, No your hurting her let us go" Inside a dorm room, in a tower attatched to a acastle a young teenager tossed and turned and screamed waking the rest of the tower.  
"Harry, Harry come on mate time to wake up" A red head said trying to wake the dreamer up his efforts were rewarded with a fist in the face which knocked him down.  
"whats going on is that Harry screaming?" Hermione asked from the door way "We can't wake him" Dean answered "Hermione go and get Mcgonogal" "No MOTHER!" "C'mon Harry calm down, why would he be screaming for his mother?" Seamus wondered "he's been sleeping here for six years why would he suddenly start dreaming of her now"  
"especially since he's dreaming of being taken from her" Colin commented from the doorway "Taken? but he wasn't taken from Mrs Potter" Dean asked "Mother! please no i won't! let go of me!! Mother please" Harry screamed sobbing as he did so. "I don't want to go i don't" "What is going on here" Mcgonogal asked coming into the tower and up into the dorm "It's Harry professor we can't wake him up and he's having a nightmare"  
"Mother no don't hurt her, please don't hurt her, mother" On the last scream Harry bolted upright and scrambled so his back was to the wall as he loked around dazed and frightned "Mr Potter" Mcgonogal called quietly and she waited up Harry focused on her "P-Pr-professor" Harry answered shakily "Are you alright Harry?" Ron asked worried "I'm fine i guess it was just a dream"  
"More like a nightmare from how you were screaming"  
"What did you dream?" Mcgonogal asked "It wasn't a vision if thats what your asking at least i don't think it was, i was seven it was my birthday it was just me and mum father was called to mediate some arguement or something, the royal guards burst into the house they had orders to take me away. Mother and i were to be seperated, i didn't want to go and mother wouldn't let them near me, they hurt her to get to me, hurt her so badly i fought against them but it did no good, i was dragged from the house screaming and fighting them all they way, mum, she was crying i was injected with something, before i woke up the last thing i saw was her reaching out for me"  
"But you were with your aunt and uncle when you were seven and you mother died when you were one you could not have been that child"  
"I know but i have this feeling i know that woman she had my eyes"  
"Alright the show is over go back to bed try and get some more sleep, the same goes for you Mr Potter try to sleep, i want you to go see Madam pomphrey in the morning and come and see me afterwards"  
"Yes professor" Harry nodded he was still shaking.

On the other side of the world a Black Fox started to awaken setting off alarms in Washu's lab the scientist frowned confused about what was setting off the alarm.  
"Washu is everything alright?" Tenchi asked  
"Yes i think so" Washu said "And call me little washu, Ah i see fen-oh-ki is waking up"  
"Fen-oh-ki?" Ryoko asked never having heard of the fox.  
Washu nodded as she stood from the table dismissing her computer "Fen-oh-ki was the ship of my son, fenris, he was killed 10 thousand years ago fen-oh-ki asked me to put him in cryo sleep and for the chamber to only open if the sorceress who killed Fenris was released from her prison"  
"I had a brother?" Ryoko asked stunned  
"Yes an older brother, there is a very slim chance he was reincarnated by the power of Queen Serenity but it is doubtful with her opinion of my son, she didn't like him nor trust him, excuse me i have to go see how fen-oh-ki is"  
Ryoko stood and followed with Ryo-oh-ki on her shoulder "what was he like?" "I only know what he was like as a child and through rumour, i didn't have much luck with either of you, Fenris was taken from me when he was seven years old, there was a spell cast upon me so i couldn't lay eyes on my son or even be on the same planet, he died in defence of the Moon Kingdom, He was kind, protective, powerful, smart, loyal. He loved to decifer puzzles and to fly"  
"what will happen if he is reincarnated"  
"Fen-oh-ki will know but there is only a small chance it's happened serenity didn't trust Fenris for some reason, it would be a true miricle is my son is reborn"  
"The miricle has already come to pass" a growly voice said groggily "Fenris is alive, he doesn't remember anything though"  
"Fen-oh-ki how are you feeling"  
"Sleepy" the fox groaned as he leavered him self upright "Fenris? is he really alive?" Washu questioned "Yes he's alive, he also has no memory of being fenris, the only thing he has is one dream, or nightmare which is being dragged away from you on his seventh birthday"  
"Poor kid"  
"That kid is older than you are" Washu chided "Whose the girl"  
"Fen-oh-ki i'd like you to meet my daughter ryoko and her cabbit ryo-oh-ki"  
"So you had another child?" fen asked "Yes it did not go well Ryoko was stolen from me as a babe"  
"I'm sorry" Fen said quietly "So am i, what are we going to do about fenris"  
"His name is Harry now"  
"Harry" Washu said testing the name "Your curse was on Fenris i don't think it will be upon him now, his death and reincarnation should have destroyed the curse, however you just turning up would cause problems"  
"Yes i know, i will have to wait he will find me when he is ready" Washu nodded "I've waited this long i can wait a bit longer"  
"I'll go to him and keep watch over him myself"  
"What about the emergance of Beryl"  
"Beryl wasn't that strong on her own fenris and i could have taken her in a one to one battle, unfortunatly serenity wouldn't let us go hunt her down and in the last battle we were sent away from the moon palace. We'll keep an eye on her energy and if needed step in,but fenris or Harry is my main concern"  
"And mine" Washu agreed "However you need to regain your strength first you've been asleep for ten thousand years"  
"That long?" the fox asked as he shook his fur out "How come you can talk?" Ryoko suddenly asked "I mean your an oh-ki rght like ryo-oh-ki but she can't talk"  
"Fen is alot older than ryo-oh-ki, not counting the time he spent asleep he's ten thousand years old"  
"So in time ryo-oh-ki will be able to talk vocally as well as telepathicaly"  
"Exactly" Washu nodded "Thats all great but can i have something to eat?" Fen asked pathetically and Washu laughed and lifted him off the table and with him cradled securely in her arms she left the lab and brought him to the table where dinner was still laid out.

The morning after Harry had awoke everyone in the dorm with his screams the Griffindor sixth years awoke to find a new being in their dorm laid on the end of Harry's bed was a black fox with silver tips to his three tails and his ears which were overly large anyway had silver tufts growing a few inches off the ends of them, his paws, muzzle and chest were also coloured silver and he had a emerald teardrop on his forehead.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" Ron asked and Dean ran off to get mcgonogal while Harry and the fox just slept through the commotion "What on earth has you boys in a tizzy this morning all i could get out of Mr thomas was that it has somthing to do with Mr Potter" Mcgonogal said as she came into the room and stopped short when she spotted the fox.  
"He was there when we woke up professor" Neville said looking at the fox who was now blinking at them, showing bright emerald eyes. The Fox yawned and seemingly went back to sleep. Harry on the other hand did wake up and groaned when he spotted Mcgonogal.  
"Mr Potter don't move" Mcgonogal instructed and Harry sat up and looked at her confused "You have a visitor in your bed Harry" Seamus told him and Harry looked and spotted the Fox who opened his eyes to look directly at Harry "Oh" Was all Harry said "How long has he been there"  
"He was there when we woke up" Ron answered and they watched as the fox crawled up the bed and placed himself in Harry lap.  
"I think you've found a new friend there mate" Dean commented and harry unconciously started to pet the Foxes ears the fox whined lowly and butted the teens hands with his head when harry realised what he was doing and stopped.  
"Well seeing as it seems that the fox isn't going to attack anyone i'll be leaving, Mr Potter Don't forget to visit Madame Pomfrey this morning"  
"Sure proffessor, Sorry Fox but your going to have to move" The black fox sighed but sat up and Harry spotted a collar and tag and reached over to read it "Fen-oh-Ki, Is that your name?" That got a small yip out of the Fox which Harry took as confirmation. "So why are you sleeping on my bed Fen?" Fen lent forward and butted his head on Harry chin "Harry you should get up you've still got to go to madame pomfrey before classes"  
"What do we have first this morning"  
"Defence" Ron answered "I'll save you some breakfast" "I'd better do that Ron you'd eat it" Neville corrected as he headed out the door following Ron and Harry shook his head and got out of bed heading for the showers.  
Twenty minutes later he was sat on a bed with madame Pomphrey standing over him casting scanning spells and Fen-oh-ki laid out beside him on the bed. "Well for once there seems to be nothing wrong with you" the nurse commented "there is nothing i can pick up on that would cause a nightmare like you had last night"  
"I just wish i knew what was going on the woman in my dream seems so familiar"  
"Maybe you met her when you were young"  
"I suppose that's possible but if thats so why would i have a dream about her son being taken from her? and then with Fen-oh-ki appearing this morning it's to much of a coincidence"  
"Even so we can't do anything about it until a reason shows itself and you have classes to get to" Madame pomfrey told him sternly and Harry nodded hoppingoff the bed he said goodbye to the nurse and headed straight for defense since he wouldn't have time to go to the great hall for breakfast.  
Outside the defence classroom Harry kneeled down, "I'm sorry fen" he said "But i don't think you'll be allowed to come into class with me, but the class only lasts an hour so you can meet me here afterwards" Harry rubbed fen head before going into the classroom where most of the class was already there and Hermione passed Harry some toast and an apple "Thanks hermione" Harry smiled taking the food "Where the fox?" Ron asked "He's sat outside the door" Harry answered "You left him?" Hermione asked scandalised "Well i couldn't bring him in now could i? i don't see you bringing crookshanks to class with you, besides snape would have a fit to have fen in here"  
"At least we only have a few days of classes left till the holidays" Ron mused "Yeah that's true" Harry nodded "Potter" a voice shouted from the front of the class room Harry looked up confused at snape as he was sure he hadn't done anythg yet and class hadn't even started "Get your mutt out of my classroom"  
"But sir Fen isn't in the classroom" HArry said confused "Then what do you call that ball of fur under your table" Harry frowned confused and leaned down to look under the table where he saw Fen-oh-ki looking back at him "Sorry sir he must have slipped in with one of the other students" Harry said and lifted Fen off the floor he carried the fox and placed him outside the door closed it and went back to his seat a few minutes later Snape again gave an enraged bellow as he spotted the black fox sat beside Harry's table.  
"Potter 20 points from griffindor for having a pet inside my classroom" "But i don't know how he got in sir"  
"Another 10 points for talking back" Fen growled quietly as Snape berated his master. Being very old and partnered with a sorceror had a great many advantages, Fen thought as he narrowed his eyes at the professor his eyes flashed silver as he tapped into the magic stores that Fenris had gifted him with he only had a set amout of magic and spells but it was enough for his purpose. As the foxes eyes flashed Snapes apperance changed, his hair lengthened and wound itself into a braid which reached his knees, his black robes changed into a red leather kneelength skirt, orange platform midcalf boots with four buckles which gave Snape another 5 inches, of height, on his top half he now wore a blue tanktop underneath a gauzy blue gypsy style top, which showed off his now impressive bust, and a black bra showed through, on his hands he had fingerless black gloves and black nail polish, his face was also done up with bold stage makeup, his ears were pierced with three hoop earings on each ear.  
The whole class sat dumbstruck as he changed people slowly turned red as they tried to contain there laughter until the first quiet giggle, and everyone lost it, including Snape who took 150 points from griffindor and told them to get out.  
"I can't believe someone pranked Snape" Ron said confused "If he finds out who did it then he's going to try and get them expelled or at least take all their housepoints"  
"Unless it was a slytherin" Dean commented "Can you see a slytherin pranking snape?" Neville asked "He's going to blame Harry" Hermione said "after all the transformation came straight after he took points off and james potter was a prankster"  
"Even if it hadn't have changed when he did i would still have been blamed" Harry said shaking his head.  
Hermione Dragged Harry and Ron to the library while they were waiting for there next lesson, Charms, to start, Hermione wanted to research to try and find out what Fen-oh-ki was.  
Double Charms went past without incident except Fen-oh-ki again appeared inside the classroom when he was supposed to be sat outside it.  
That night he went up to Dumbledores office for his meeting with him they spoke about the Horcrux and along with Fen they headed for the cave on the beach where Tom had hidden the locket Fen stayed by Harry side watching as he delt with the inferi and mentally noted down that fire scared them off. The three made there way back to the school with Harry Apperating them, Fen watched silently he knew the old man was dieing. once back in Hogsmeade HArry saw Dumbledore wasn't doing very well and looked even paler, after a coversation with rosmerta who drew there attention to the dark mark hovering over Hogwarts the Two wizards and fox raced for the castle Harry and Dumbledore use brooms to fly while Fen raced along the ground unwilling to reveal his other abilities and he growled in frustration as the two headed up and landed ontop of the Astonomy tower Surreptitiosly Fen linked with Harry mentally to keep an eye on him as he raced into the castle itself bowling over and biting any deatheaters in his way. The black fox doubled his speed as he felt Harrys fear and worry Fen-oh-ki got to the top of the tower just in time to hear Fenrir talk about ripping the throats out of children, he announced his presance by snarling and leaping for the werewolf the surpise and the weight of the oh-ki made Fenrir stagger forward dangerously close to the edge of the roof with a snap of his jaws Fen-oh-ki severed Fenrir spine and pushed with all his weight as he leapt backwards off the werewolfs back making fenrir stagger again this time he was to close to the edge and went over, once he was gone Fen-oh-ki placed himself between the deatheaters and the headmaster, he knew his master liked the old man and would prefere to see him die in a bed rather than be murdered infront of him.  
"Well if it isn't Potters new pet" Draco spat "Ignore the Fox and do what we came here to do malfoy - kill dumbledore" Still Draco hesitated "Snape he's not going to do it" The professor stepped forward pushing the blond out of the way and he raised his wand Fen braced himself on the ground and snarled at the wizard. "Move Fox" Snape comanded and Fen-oh-ki spat an energy ball at him in reply. The blast hit Snape in the stomach and sent him flying off the tower, the other three deatheaters took one look at the still snarling fox and ran. Finally shaking off the freezing charm Harry hurried over to Dumbledore who had fallen unconsious.  
Dumbledore was confined to bed rest once Madam Pomphrey got him into her hospital wing and mcgonogal stepped in as headmisstress, it was then Harry decided he wouldn't be coming back to Hogwarts for the next year, he would concentrate on finding the Horcruxes and trying to find a way to defeat Voldemort.

He spent two weeks at the Dursleys before leaving and heading to the burrow for the wedding between Bill and fluer. "You're leaving without saying goodbye?" A voice behind him asked as Harry quietly opened the door to the burrow and he spun around to see Ginny sat at the kitchen table.  
"What are you doing up"  
"couldn't sleep, you weren't going to say bye were you"  
Harry sighed and walked back into the kitchen placing his backpack and firebolt on the floor. "No. No i wasn't and i'm still not going to, there are a few places i have to visit and things i have to find, plus gringotts wants to see me tomorrow"  
"Why? don't you think at least i deserved to be told"  
"At least?" Harry asked "Ginny we've been over this i won't put you in danger"  
"Then teach me how to protect myself don't leave me"  
"I'm sorry gin, maybe after the war is over we can concider it but not now, We're at war and theres no room for love and romance in war, i won't let somthing like that affect me"  
"Harry you said yourself that love is the strongest power of all"  
"i have love, i love this planet, i love to fly, i love magic, i will never stop loving things but voldemort can't destroy this planet, he can't hurt magic, and he can't take my ability to fly, to be free, but he can kill humans he could kill you or ron or hermione, that is easy for him to do, i would grieve but i can live through their deaths but to open my heart to a lover, would mean opening myself to a pain that could destroy me"  
"Have you listened to yourself, you're being selfish"  
"Selfish? you do realise what the deatheaters would do to you if they found out i was seeing you, at the minute the would kill you and possibly torture you for being a ministry worker and order members daughter, for being on the side of the light and for fighting against them, if your my girlfriend they would do alot worse"  
"What the hell is worse than being tortured and killed"  
"They would keep you alive, torture you, break your mind, rape you, keep you as bait for me, that and more by the end of it you will be insane and begging for death only then will they kill you but they won't do it quick and clean no they would draw it out, i've seen what voldemort is capable of and he enjoys the torture, the rape he would make me watch it, and it would break me" With that Harry grabbed his bag and broom from the floor and stood.  
"We could hide it"  
"No we couldn't" Harry said and slipped out the door with Fen-oh-ki. Outside Harry mounted the broom and fen jumped up and balanced himself infront of the wizard. The two travelled through the early morning, London was as quiet as the city ever got and Harry hovered watching the dawn illuminate the city with a smile flyer headed down to the courtyard of the leaky couldron and after slipping his broom into the bottomless backpack he headed into the alley with the black fox trotting beside him keeping an eye out for danger.  
The two quickly made their way to the largest building within sight which was the bank and sighed in relief to see it was open.  
"i wish to speak to an account manager"  
"Do you have an apointment?" the goblin asked and Harry nodded "Yes i got a letter requesting for me to come"  
"Name"  
"Harry Potter"  
"Follow me" the goldin said shortly and walked away from the desk with Harry and Fen trailing behind him after knocking once on a door the goblin opened it and led Harry in "MR potter is here to see you sir" "I see, leave us grimsnare, Mr Potter, i am graphoop"  
"pleasure to meet you" "Please sit" The goblin directed Harry to a chair and snapped his fingers which made a large folder appear before him "Now Mr Potter as you know your seventeenth birthday is in a week, as you should already know Wizards come into their maturity and adulthood on this day, in traditional pureblood famillies like yours the eldest son would begin to take over the family fortune and buisness and take his place in the heirachy of the family, as you are the one potter left everything will be signed over to you"  
"I understand" Harry nodded having read a little on his family during the last few weeks.  
"The reason you've been summoned today is to start to get the paperwork done, however because both your parents and the rest of your family are dead then you will need to go through two rituals to determine you are who you say you are, if your father was here he would vouch for you and you would only need to do one ritual, but with you being an orphan we cannot take chances with the potter account"  
"What do the rituals consist of"  
"The first is to test whether you are indeed a Potter, and the second will make a list of any surviving magical reletives, and whether or not they are also entitled to a share in the potter account"  
"Thats fine" Harry nodded "When do the rituals take place"  
"We can do them now if you wish, the first just need you to hold a stone wich will confirm you are a potter by blood the second needs a vial of your blood both are quick and easy" with a snap of his fingers a box appeared on the desk reaching into it the goblin handed Harry a luminous stone once it was in his hand the stone glowed and four names appeared abover it. Potter Evans Hakubi Black "Intresting it been a while since seen four names, usually it's just two, However it is not that rare either, the first two names are of course your parents, the black name is because your Godfather made you the magical heir to the black account, However the Hakubi name is a mystery, now the second ritual is as simple as the first press this against the inside of your wrist." Graphoop said handing Harry a large vial and took the stone to place it back in the box, with a shrug Harry put the vial against his wrist and watched it fill with blood once it was full he handed it back to the goblin who poured it into a small bowl and added another potion to it, he then took a brush and dipped it in he blood and potion mixture andpainted the liquid onto a piece of parchment which had runes drawn around it's edge.  
"It will give us the names of all your living reletives in about ten minutes now, while were waiting we can start going over the Potter account" Graphoop then opened the folder infront of him "Your family can trace it's anscestors back at least a thousand years most likely longer they were one of the only families to trust us goblins with their money when we were just becoming a bank, there are also rumours that the Potter family helped finanace and ward Hogwarts castle, but back to the account. I doubt you know anything about how this is set up so i will explain, your family was very close knit, they refered to themselves as the Potter clan, of course not all of them had the name Potter but if you were related to the potters by blood then the whole clan looked after you, up until 200 years ago there were three potter estates which housed the whole clan, they were powerful warriors and fought for the magic, and for magical creatures, the dark lord at the time either wanted them on his side or dead, when they refused he started to hunt them down and kill them over the last 200 hundred years the dark have hunted down and killed your family. Your father and grandparents were the last except for you, The three estates still belong to your family but are used as villiages now, Godrics Hollow is one such place, and the only one in England, the main Potter residence is a castle hidden somewhere i'm afraid only a blood potter can find it, it contains records of your families history if i were you i would try to find it. Now back to the account, there were three main accounts, one for children which you have access to it was for all potters under seventeen, and there was a spending limit of one hundred galleons a month, the second vault was for emergancies only it could only be accessed by the lord Potter with agreement of the five clan leaders, once they saw what was happening they changed that so the lord potter could access it on his own, the last vault was free to be used, by any Potter however most of your family earned there own keep and had their own vaults but when they died most of them willed the money back to the main potter vault, so your vault is very full with gold, if you wanted to you could live off the intrest alone, now along with the money you have from your deceased reletives you also have investments, your uncle Jack Potter liked to invest in Muggle companies while his wife Pheonix stuck to magical buisnesses, some have done well other haven't, and of course you get the rent money from your three villiages. This is a full statement of the gold in your vaults" the Goblin told him handing over a piece of parchment. Harry took a look at it and his jaw dropped.  
"By Merlin" The young teen gasped "I didn't expect it to be this much i'm a bloody Multi-billionaire"  
"The Potters never spent more than they needed to none of them were into grandious things, most of the wizarding world think that the Potter have a lot less than families like the Malfoys and the zabini's because they have never thrown around their money nor bragged about it. Ah the parchment is done"  
"that will list my living reletives right"  
"Exactly, the Potters will be listed first if there are any, Evan's next, then the other two" Graphoop pulled the parchemnt infront of him "Now like i said the Potters first, you are the only name listed, for the evans, there are seven names"  
"Seven"  
"Yes, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, Nodoka and Ranma Saotome, Robert and mark Evans, and Hotaru Tomoe, the Blacks are have five names, Andromeda and Nymphadora tonks, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and the Hakubi's are washu and Ryoko hakubi"  
"So what does that mean"  
"No one is close enough to contest you getting the Potter and Black fortunes, mrs black and mrs lestrange would contest but it wouldn't stand up to even there own family laws, by the laws of the Black family Females cannot inherit and Draco malfoy is not close enough to the main line to inherit, So everything is yours free and clear, now you just need the rings and for me to file the paperwork and your free to assume the mantle of Lord Potter and Lord Black, the titles will always be seperate, there are two rings, which need to be worn while you are doing anything that needs the name of either of the two lordships, like making changes to the family accounts" With yet another click the box of ritual things vanished and two small ringboxes appeared in their place. Opening them up graphoon pushed them to Harry the one on the left was the Black ring, it was gold with a thestral rearing up on it the eye of the thestral was a small Ruby, the potter ring was a bit differant it was silver in colour but was made of no metal the Goblin or humans could identify, the crest on the ring was a baseless triangle with a dot above it on the inside of the band was what looked like script but it was nothing like anything Harry had seen before.  
"So i just need to put them on"  
"Yes, the ring go on whatever finger feels comfortable, the Potter ring must rest on your right hand and the black ring on your left"  
"Right" Harry nodded and picked up the Potter ring he held it up and slipped it on his middlefinger almost immediatly he doubled over holding his head.  
"Mr Potter?" the goblin called worriedly.  
"I'm alright" Harry gasped panting for breath "the ring gave me information about where and how to find the potter fortress, the base of our family" Harry then reached for the Black ring and slipped it on his left middle finger there was no mental componant to the second ring but Harry did feel a flash of magic running through him as if testing to see if he was worthy to hold the lordship.  
"Even through you have the rings you cannot legally do anything wth the Potter or Black names until your birthday, nor can you access the main vaults"  
"Thats fine, is there anything else you need to go through with me"  
"No that is all"  
"Good" Harry smilled.  
Leaving the office Harry headed back to the main foyer and exchanged his galleons for sterling he was going shopping.  
Luckily he wasn't recognised as he left the alley and headed into London, his first stop in a large department store where he bought jeans, t-shirts, button-down shirts, jumpers, boxers, socks, he stopped at five differant stores buying clothes before he headed for a shoe store and bought two pairs of trainers and a pair of walking boots. From there he found a deserted alley and lifted his wand to call for the knight bus.  
"Welcome to the knightbus the bus for any stranded witch or wizard, Well blimey it's Mr Potter, Mr Potter how nice to see you, where can we take you this fine day"  
"Godrics hollow please Stan" Harry said getting on the bus "Thats one Galleon then Mr Potter" Stan said ushering him to a bed Half an hour later Harry and Fen jumped off the bus at the entrance to the villiage and wandered down to road into Godrics Hollow, The first thing he needed was directions.  
"My word" A woman gasped seeing Harry "You look just like Mr Potter" "you knew him?" Harry asked spinning to face the woman.  
"Every one here did honey, six generations of Potters grew up here it was a great tradgedy when james Potter and his wife and child died, the whole villiage mourned for them"  
"James Potter was my father" Harry told her "Goodness, we were told no one survived the explosion"  
"I was the only one, is the house still there"  
"Still exactly as it was, from the outside it looks like most of the damage is on the second floor, the kids around here call it the haunted house, your here to visit"  
"This was my familys home for a long time, i was thinking about getting in contractors to rebuild the place once i've seen it"  
"I'll leave you to go to the house, i wouldn't want to intrude" "Thank you, i don't know where the house is though so directions would be helpful"  
"of course walk straight along this road until you come to the knight arms and turn down belladonna avenue, part way down the avenue is potter drive, the only house down there is your parents"  
"Thanks" Harry said and started off down the road. an hour late Harry and fen came to the end of the road and he looked upon his parents place of death.  
The woman was right from the outside it looked like most of the damage was on the second floor. going in Harry felt himself pass through wards still up around the house as soon as he stepped through he could feel the magic welcoming him the wizard and fox explored the downstairs of the house noting all the personal item that had made this place a home had been stripped from the house and Harry wondered who had done that, to all intents and purposes the house was just that muggle house and so Muggle contractors wouldn't notice anything about it with a sigh harry turned and walked down to the basement "Stay close Fen the security down here is very sensitive, as long as you stay close you'll be fine" In the basement there were three doors, and Harry went first to the door on the left wall a glow came up from the floor and scanned him and fen-oh-ki before it swung open all without Harry touching it, stepping through Harry looked in awe at the remenents of his parents, the room was filled with items that Harry was sure had been placed in the main house, books sat next to piles of robes, and muggle clothes, weaponary was also scattered around the room, after a brief look around Harry left the roon and went to the door oposite it after another scan the door opened and inside the room was modern technology Looking closer Harry frowned the technology in the room shouldn't have existed it was even more advanced than muggles had now adays but as far as he knew the room had been sealed since before his father turned fourteen. The third room was bare with just a circle imprinted on the floor lifitng Fen-oh-ki into his arms Harry stepped inside the circle and said.  
"Transport Arx per custodia"  
Arx - fortress per - of custodia - protection Fen jumped in surprise as metal rings came up from the floor and the room around them dissappeared in a flash of light, as the flash faded the Fox and wizard looked around to see they were standing in a large room with windows on all four sides and a stairwell leading down, looking through the windows harry could see over the large fortress. The fortress was more like a very well defended Island, The tower Harry stood at the top of was in the centre and it rose out of a large building, surrounding the building were six smaller but still quiet large building then sunnounding those building were alot of much smaller buildings that looked like houses, in between the houses were large stretches of green, it looked more like a large town that a fortress at regular points around the circumfrance of the island were watch towers. In the distance Harry could see another island that sent a chill down his spine as he recognised it, Azkaban island.  
Putting Fen oh-ki down the two headed for the stairs, the next level down looked like a greeting room with long cushioned benches which were covered with what looked like dust sheets, the next two levels looked like large meeting rooms with large circular tables and chairs surrounding them. The last level before the tower connected with the large building was a computer room on the wall was what seemed like a large map, The tower was the greet and meet place where visitor and family alike would arrive and have meetings. the rest of the building contained labrotouries, librarys, both physical and digitised, the history of his family which Harry was very intrested in reading, the six buildings surrounding the information and science centre were storage buildings. The people of the fortress also had a choice whether to live in the centre building or in on of the houses. Harry wondered aloud why the potters didn't retreat to the fortress before looking at the map and finding the room which contained the history of his family. Walking quickly through the building harry soon found a large room with a computer and a large number of books.  
"Where to start" Harry mused. Looking around he saw a book had been left on the table and so wandered over to take a look at that first picking it up he saw there was a letter.  
"Dear James" Harry read "If you are reading this letter then i am dead, i hope you are safe my son, But in the event of my death you are now Lord Potter with all that entails, and as such you first need to recall all the Potters to the safety of this island, there are not many left but bring as many as you can here, on the computer is the true history of our family, the history that was hidden from you i'm sorry it had to be like that but it is tradition for those of us not living permanantly on this island, children do not always understand when not to speak about something. This island is truely inpenetrable only our blood and those we choose to bring here can enter this place, and even then the wards watch them and if they break our rules they are transported back to the mainland with their memories modified. The island is aware to an extent although it can't talk back to you it will do anything to help it's inhabitants. In this room is the history of our family dating all the way back to the first it also has the histories of the fourtytwo scientists who were with him and became his brothers, and the names of the families of the other five hundred colonisors who decided to stay, you'll find out more about that when you read the cronicles, if you looked at the map then you would see this whole building is for research, development and for history, the librarys contain not only our own family history but the history of magic itself and all the books and scrolls on spells and rituals we could find and for the last 10 thousand years that our family has been on this island thats alot of magic. If you are reading this and you are not James Potter but his son, my grandson then the prophecy has come to pass." Harry stopped and sat down in shock "Another prophecy" Shaking his head he went back to the letter "Five thousand years ago a prophet was born into our family, your probably wondering why i wrote prophet and nor seer, the two are usually confused and the magic schools don't teach the differance anymore, Seers for the most part have to focus to see the future, a prophet however does not, but it is usually triggered by something and while a seer can have trances like these they never remember what they see, a prophet does, and but they can only speak about it in a riddle. When the prophet was born there was a meteor shower on the planet, at five years old she had her first prophecy when she spoke about the Lady Potter she said two flowers bloom in water while one fades in fire and the last shall ride the wind. The lady had four children and all of them elementals, the first two were twins and were water mages, the third was a Earth elemental but faded in fire she was killed in a potions accident which caused an explosions, the last was an Air elemental and was so powerful she could float and ride the winds without any aid. That proved that the young girl was a prophetess, she made many predictions some have come true over the years others are still waiting. The prophecy of which i speak is coming true even as i write this letter and yet i hope it does not come to fast, without going into the riddle the prophecy said that it would begin with another meteor shower that shower happened last year, it said a dark lord would rise and would attempt to exterminate our family and he will almost totally suceed only one will be left, he will be a child of prophecy, not just this one, and will weild a power that the dark lord does not know, Over the years many types of magic have been forgotten and only live on in these libraries, perhaps you will find what your looking for there, the prophecy stated that the child was a reincarnated soul with a canine companion, the canine will have slept thousands of years awaiting the time that the prophecy child began to awaken." Harry looked down at fen "You've been waiting for me"  
"Of course" Fen-oh-ki answered and Harry jumped and fell off his chair.  
"Y-you can talk"  
"Yes i can talk, the letter is right you are a reincarnated soul just awkening to your past and power, the name Hakubi is the family name of your soul mother, the dream you had at hogwarts of the red headed woman that was a memory of when you were seven year old and taken from her, i was a gift from her for your sixteenth birthday and i stayed with you until the day you died, the queen of the kingdom you died to protected used an ancient spell to send your soul and a few others to be reborn in the future, over time you will gain the other memorys back"  
"I think you've got the wrong person i can't even defend the school, i don't have extraordiary powers"  
"No you don't. at least not by my standards you'll probably find the reason if you read the history but before you died there was no wand magic, instead there was planetary magic, spirit magic, chi-magic, elemental magic but no wands, and the people were alot stronger, a mage was a magic user with a level twelve grounding in all of the four sects of magic and at least one mastery we'll talk more on that later read the rest of the letter"  
"Fine where was i, began to awaken, the prophecy goes into more detail but the basic summery was that the child would be able to beat the dark lord but only if he learns what he needs to.  
The information you need about ancient ways of magic is recorded here and everything you need to train is also here, there is a room which creates a 'holographic' enviroment which will help you train. Good luck young one you already do your family proud, Harrison Potter" Harry then turned to look at fen who was laid on the floor "How can you talk? and why haven't you spoken before"  
"if id spoken before would you have believed i'm here to do you no harm? or that i hadn't been sent by voldemort"  
"I suppose not"  
"Not to mention you would have gone to your friends and proffessors and i would be locked up somewhere with tests being run on me"  
"What are you? are you some kind of magical fox"  
"I am Fen-oh-ki, one of only three oh-ki's alive, i was designed and created by Washuu Hakubi to protect her son and keep him company, and i did so until he was killed in battle."

CHAPTER CHANGE

MY name is janel, i am the grandson of Janus the first in our family. Names will change down the generations but only those of Janus' blood will be able to read this book. Our story starts with Janus and his people, it may be hard for you to accept but Janus was not human and he was not born on this planet, Janus was part of a race that for simplicity's sake we will call Atlantians, for they lived in Atlantis which was a city on another world. The Atlantians fled from the city because of a race called the wraith who fed on human energy although the Atlanteans were more advanced the Wraith were numerous and the Atlantians fled to our planet. Most Atlantians moved on to live on another planet and only scientists and researchers stayed. Janus was one of these, the main research base was filled with two score and four scientists and many animals. when the accident happened, a team of scientists were researching the magical abilities of the inhabitants of this solar system, an experiment being conducted went wrong and all the scientists were affected by the blast gained an large internal core of magic, we are still finding out what we can do with this core but it looks like it will be a permanant ability for our bloodlines, for the last few years there has been talk of infecting more humans with this ability but we are doing everything in our power to prevent it, grandfather Janus made us promise to keep watch over the infected people, for that reason we created the Arx per custodia at the minute we have only four score people living here, we are the children of the scientists, carrying on the legacy of the ancients, two families have already decided to leave the city and i'm sure more will follow.  
Janel

I am Carin great-granddaughter of Janel, Many children have been born into the city and many have decided to leave. as Janus' blood the city is ours as he was the head scientist of the base. The biggest problem i face as govener of this city is twelve samples of the liquid that caused the development of the magical cores have gone missing, i suspect that soon there will be more humans with the cores, and only our family seems to be willing to watch over them, the accident may not have been janus' fault but he felt responsible for all those under his command. Two of my uncles have left the city today to try and find those who have been changed by the liquid hopefully we will be able to help them adjust to this new power.  
Carin.

There is trouble in Egypt, they say there are Gods on Earth once again Taking people to serve them in the heavens. we of custodia do not trust these Gods. We must move quietly and swiftly to help protect our planet from them but it will be hard, many people already worship the god they call Ra, we do not yet know why these 'gods' are here nor what they really are but we know they do not belong here nor do they give any of us sensitive to feel there aura's good feelings, it is like there are two minds one is trapped, enslaved by the other, while the other is cruel and malevolent.  
We know what they are now, Goa'uld, the Snakes, they are paracites with delusions of God hood, the people they are taking from Earth are to be slaves, jaffa, their warriors, or to be hosts for Goa'uld, it is not a plesant thing, our army is mobilising and we will free Earth. This i swear by the blood of Janus.  
Keanel

The goa'uld have finally been driven off of Earth but it is not without concequence many people have been taken and i pray that they will be safe, none of the magic people have been taken and for that i am thankful but still i hope the others will survive and live. The tau'ri have been known to be a hardy race and i have faith that somewhere out in the stars our people live and grow.  
Carne

An Atlantean returned to Earth today to help us, he said they have been watching and saw that we needed the help, but if they've been watching why didn't they come sooner, they're not solid anymore they can take human shape but there not atlanteans anymore not really they call themselves ascended ancients, Myrddin was the one that came to us, he came first to the city and made us copy down all sorts of information and then started teaching us, he then left with five others to teach those he could find, i have heard rumours and legends about him even here in the City, how many of those are true we will never know but we continue to write what he taught us and to build on that work, the five that went with the ascended alsowrite and send back there notes to the city for publication, the magic users are grouping together even more now but with myrddins help we're getting stronger, there are also rumours that myrddin has had relations with several females and that he now has children somwhere, if we find them we'll take them in myrddin has done alot for us the least we can do is protect his children.  
Drace.

Mryddins children were found, however we were to late there are some faction that do not like the idea of some of us having Magic, myrddins grandchildren are dead, killed by those factions their children however are alive and have been brough to the City, there are four of them, Godric, Rowena, salazar and helga, they are very powerful and have great plans for the future, they wish to create schools for centralised learning, the first school is already in the making, it's located on the closest land mass to the island and once the large school is done they will seperate to create four more, the first school will be for the broad range of talents, and will be mandetory for children between 5 and 14, the other four schools would be volentery and focus on differant aspects of the magical education, Salazar wishes to concentrate on Languages, animal magic and dark magic. Helga wishes to teach healing, enchanting and plant magic, Rowena wishes to concentrate on runes, warding and siren magic, Godric wishes to teach physical aspects such as sword training and hand to hand combat, as well as offensive light magic and transport, there will be many courses at the school and not all of them will run at the same time. It will be an intresting project.  
Hale.

There's been alot of changes in the Magical world since this book has been added to, Salazars great-great grandson Salazar the second went insane when non-magical foke killed his wife and daughter, he went on a hunt for the culprits and things are looking worse for our people, the non magical are becoming more and more afraid of us, and some wizard wish to retaliate others are saying we should enslave the non magical, it will not end well. The four extra schools were never created but four more years were added to the Hogwarts school which were volentary the four founders chose to stay together and teach their classes inside the main school. vanya

The wizarding world is now taking the setps to hide itself just like this city has always been, though even now this city slips into the world of myth. A ministry of Magic has been created and is now stepping into control, the ministry is made up of 5 departments each seperate head is voted into power by the wizarding world, it looks like it will be a good system, still there is potential for it to become corrupt.  
Benami

Benami was quiet correct when she wrote that the ministry would become corrupt it has not even been a hundred years and already are they trying to push the magical creatures away saying they are not worthy to be treated as their equals. some of the worst affected are the elfians, they were first created two hundred years ago as a familiar to help mothers around the house, very large families were very common, because of how they were designed Elfians love to cook and clean, however because so many were created they are now a spieces in their own right but still they love to look after people. The ministry is binding their own magics so no matter what happens they cannot go against there master, even if their master abuses them. The race is being renamed into Houseelves, soon they will forget that they too were a race in their own right, all of them loved to look after people but some chose to do it by becoming a healer or a warrior, not all were content with just cleaning and cooking, my son has managed to steal a copy of the spells that have been used on the elfians hopefully one of our family will be able to reverse the spells, all creatures should have free choice.  
fuete

chapter change.  
"Ok so the potter ancestors were aliens, the magical ability was caused by an accident, the houselves are really a races called elfians, i'm a reincarnated mage and alien, with a talking fox for a partner" Harry listed "Exactly" Fen said as he came back into the room after exploring "intrestingly enough you were friends with the ancients before they left atlantis, but you died before they moved back to Earth, and before the wraith got so bad, when we had free time we used to go wraith hunting and try to cull some of their numbers"  
"What exatly are the wraith?" Harry asked standing and stretching.  
"Energy vampires basicaly, they use human life energy to live and taking that energy from a human would cause them to age and die, their hard to kill because they regenerate very fast, but you don't need to worry about them for now" Fen said as the two walked out of the room "what you do need to be concerned about is getting your memory back"  
"And how do i do that"  
"it can be done one of two ways, the first is by letting it come naturally which will take months if not years, the other if for me to release the blocks of your most important memories while you sleep"  
"So what counts as most important" Fen led them through the corridor and into a small room with three large leather couches and he jumped up on one and settled himself.  
"Memories of Washu for one, she really misses you"  
"Misses me?" Harry asked wide eyed sitting next to the fox on the couch "But it's been thousands of years"  
"Time has never affected her, the other memories you need are your mage studies"  
"What exactly is a mage i know you said stuff before but i was still surprised about you talking"  
"A mage is a magic user with at least one mastery. back then magic was much more common and almost everyone knew the basics. But not everyone became a magic user, most chose to go into the physical jobs and never used the magic they were capable of. there were five ranks of magic and seventeen groundings, the groundings were the theory lessons and you could take those exams at anytime but once every three years you had to go and take a resit to make sure you hadn't forgotten anything, the five rankings were apprentice, adept, wizard, sorceror and mage, each Rank needed at least a 2nd level grounding in all the subjects. to gain a rank you needed to complete a project or quest which was designed to test your practical skills, an apprentice just had to get a level two grounding and prove that they could use at least one of the sects at a basic level, the adepts needed a level four grounding in all the sects and to have completed a project or quest it depended what sect you were trying to get your adept status in, wizard you need a level seven grounding in all sects and to have completed a project or quest, sorceror needed a level ten grounding and mage a level tweleve in all subjects and a level seventeen grounding in your chosen sect"  
"So the mastery is the full grounding"  
"Not totally, the mastery is complete control of your energies and your magic, a wizard and sorceror for the most part need words and gestures to use their spells a mage does not, his magic is always at hand it doesn't need calling and is always under his or her control"  
"Alright, so what were the sects?" "there were four sects of magic, Planetary, Elemental, chi, and spirit. planetary magic is one of the easiest and hardest to learn first you had to find out if the planets would accept you and you had to go through a mental trial to see, the planets would look through you, examine you from you earliest thought to your souls desire, and they would judge you, if you were found worthy then the planet would mark your soul and any planet you stepped on would see the mark and accept you, most people couldn't open themselves up to be examined by a planet, it was to hard for them to let go of their barriers, it also took alot of control if you lost your concentration for a moment while using the planetary power it could have disaterous concequences, plus alot of the things you could do with planetary magic could be acomplished by other magics"  
"So what could be done with planetary magic"  
"Transport around the planet, it was extremly easy for a planetary wizard to teleport and let the planet guide him to where he wanted or needed to be. Searching for something or someone was easier if the planet could tell you where it is, history, the planet could tell you the history of the world and the people on it, recharging your magical reserves was easier if the planet you are on is lending you energy. Planetary magic was used mainly in defence and in search and rescue, only the planetary sorcerors and mages could use the planetary magic offensivly"  
"What about Elemental magic?" Harry asked "Elementals also had to be accepted by their elements, but it was much easier and less invasive than the planetary examination, Elemental magic users were seperated into their elemental clans, fire, water, air, earth, light, darkness, it wasn't unusual to see people with more than one element it depends of the personality but if there was a person with more than one element they could usualy combine the element, sure as light and darkness to create shadow, air and fire for lightning, earth and water to create swamps. Chi-magic was split into two catagories, Chi is your life force and internal magic and the life force and magic of others chi-magic users learns to manipulate both their own internal energies and other people's, the catargories were healing and warrior, a healer could use his energy to heal or to stimulate the patients own chi to heal themselves, a warrior could use chi to boost their strength, speed and power in a fight and also use it to deal damage to an opponant by attacking the persons internal energy or by making the emergy become unstable thus hurting the weilder, Spirit magic users could clense the spirit or soul of a patient and help them heal mentally and they could also summon the spirits of the dead, the spirits could only talk to you they weren't solid and they couldn't do any damage to an opponant spirit magic wasn't really useble in battle but it was a good skill to have"  
"What was i"  
"You were an elemental mage with the elements of fire, air, light and Darkness. a chi healer adept, and a wizard chi-warrior, a planetary mage, and a spirit sorceror, I know it sounds a lot but remember you lived for just over ten thousand years and you hated being bored, you were also very smart, and you had time to learn all this. Added to that you learnt on other planets as well as in this solar system, there were many other races that could use their internal energies the ancients for example were very talented in the mental magics, and could utalise telepath, empathy and telekenisis, the Nox were amazing healers to the point where they could revive the dead you spent alot of time studing with two races the most one used their energy to manipulate their own body and as such they could change their shape"  
"Like a metamorph"  
"Yes exactly, but they weren't limited to just human shape they could take any form they liked, including animals, the other race you trained with were masters at changing objects into other things, like your transfigurations"  
"I see What can you tell me about Washuu or my father? what were they like did i have any siblings"  
"Washu is the self titled Greatest scientist in the universe and she can usually back up her ego, i've never seen her come up against she can't eventually figure out, you have one sister but she was born about five thousand years after you died, her name is ryoko she's a pirate" "And my father"  
"He was Emperor silver of the Juraian empire, he fell in love with Washuu and stepped down from the throne to live his life with her letting his son and your half brother Kazou take the throne, when you were concieved Silver's family put pressure on him and they wanted you to be a secret weapon of the juraian empire, Washu was forced to enhance you, she did so by adding other Types of DNA, You of course have DNA from both Washuu and Silver, I'm not actually sure what race Washuu is but Silver is juraian, juraians are known for having high life energy and long lifespans. the other parts of your DNA were taken from King Vegeta of the saiyans, Saiyans were known as planet destroyer they had so much physical energy, they also had a high learning curve, they also had a high level of bloodlust, which you also got, we used to go hunting wraith regualarly because they were the only ones who could give us a challenge, Another strand of DNA came from Luna Inverse who was a sorceress thats where you get your magic from, the last piece of DNA was from a spieces called the Mass and from them you get extreme regeniration"  
"Thats alot to take in, what happened to my father? i remember the guards taking me from Washuu but not why"  
"Your father was a very strong willed man until it came to family then he bowed to the faintest of wish, the family wanted you to be a weapon for jurai and he folded, you were raised by him and washu until you were seven, but your father was always called away to mediate something he was an excellent ruler and when he stepped down everyone wanted him back Kazou relied on him to help him make the desicions for the juraian Empire, after seven years Kazou under the guidence of other memebers of the family sent the royal guard to retrieve you while silver was busy, A spell was cast upon you that would not let Washu and silver ever see you in person. Your mother was devestated but tried to keep contact by sending video messages and E-mails soon that was discovered and put a stop to, but washu alway managed to get a birthday presant to you, i was a presant on your sixteenth birthday, i am an oh-ki your partner, we are mentally linked and can comunicate telepathically I'm also a space ship and technically a battery"  
"Spaceship? battery"  
"Spaceship, i have two forms this one my fox form and a second much larger form which is a spaceship, you know a space faring vessel, i was designed By Washu and created by using your DNA as a base, technically we are brothers, there are not many oh-ki around and i'm the only fox oh-ki, i'm a first generation oh-ki, the second generation are Cabbits half cat half rabbits, Ryoko has a cabbit called ryo-oh-ki, as for me being a battery, you used to store both energy and completed spells inside me, the spells i could access and use and in desperate times i could access the energy stores, you used to pour your excess magic into me so it could be stored for when you needed it." The rest of the day was spent looking around the city and deciding where they were going to stay in the end Harry decided to stay in the rooms nearest the library, the suite was a three roomed place with a balcony, while looking around Harry had found that things had been left in the rooms like clothing which had charms to keep them looking new, most of the clothes were tunics and trousers. He also found an amoury, a gravity chamber and a swimming pool inside the tower on the ground floor. Later that night while sitting on his balcony He spotted a owl he recognised and he smiled at her as hedwig landing on the railing.  
"Hey girl did you have a nice flight over"  
"Looks like the wards didn't give her any trouble" Fen-oh-ki commented "I wonder how angry Ron and hermione are at me for leaving without telling them" Harry said petting to owl before releaving her of her letters "Welcome to custodia Hedwig our new home." "So what do your friend say?" Fen asked as Harry opened the letters.  
"Nothing much, how am i, where am i why did i leave them behind, just questions. I'll write back to them tomorrow." Harry then let out a yawm "For now however i think it's time to go to sleep it's getting late." While Harry slept Fen-oh-ki slipped into his mind and unlocked some of his memories and in his dreams the young mage relived his past.  
The next morning Harry got dressed into some of the clothing that had been left in his room including a white tunic which went down to his knees with slits up each side to his waist and loose grey pants and headed outside with Fen-oh-ki.  
"So what do we have on the agenda today"  
"First were going to let me reconnect to the planet and re-go through the trial of aceptance, for both the planetary and elemental magic, which will take most of the morning if not well into the day" Harry walked barefoot onto a large patch of grass and knelt. He then frowned as he realised he didn't have what he needed for the trial "dammit" Harry swore.  
"You've forgotton about the subspace pocket your mother designed" Fen said.  
"Subspace pocket?" Harry frowned before remebering and nodded he made a slashing gesture with his right hand and the reached forward and his hand dissappeared into a tear in the fabric of reality when he pulled his hand out he was holding a large bag, Harry slashed his hand again closing the rip and then opened his bag and pulled out ten candles one for each planet in the solar system and one for the Sun, each one was the colour of the actual planet and the sun was a luminous yellow. The candle were place in a circle around him in the order of the solar line up with the sun in between Mercury and Pluto, Reaching into his bag again Harry Pulled out two large bowls of sand and pulled off their lids and place it on either side of him reaching into the bag again he pulled out a large box which he opened and brought out twelve sticks of incense which were divided into half and stuck into the sand of each bowl, out of the bag Harry then brought out another large box and opened it up the box was divided into three, from the box the mage pulled out a wooden bowl which was carved with images and writings, this was placed directly infront of the teenager, the next thing to come from the box was a silver knife which was very plain except for the blade which had writing on the blade the last thing to come from the box was a bottle of liquid wich was poured into the wooden bowl rising to his feet Harry carried the bag outside of the circle and Fen sat next to it as the wizard settled himself back into the circle Harry then frowned as he realised he didn't have anything to light the insense and candles with Fen snickered and Stood and made his way over to the circle and lit the candles and insense for Harry.  
"Since when can you set things on fire"  
"You're a fire elemental even if you haven't reconnected to it yet, but even though you aren't conciously connected to it your soul is and i am connected to your soul meaning i can use your abilitys however i only have the magic you have gifted me with and none of my own"  
HArry nodded and Fen settled a way away from the circle next to his bag taking the knife into his right hand harry slit his left palm and held it over the wooden bowl and as the blood dripped into the liquid the teen started to chant in a language that was so old it was never spoken on Earth nor were there any records of it. "By the blood of my body i call to the Planet on which i kneel By the power of my heart i call for the trial By the sound of my voice please hear By the light of my soul i let you in See me, judge me.  
I ask for the trial of the planets" As Harry finished the chant the ten candles lit up with pillars of light and Harry gasped and his head went back so he was looking at the sky his eyes closed.  
In the darkness of his mind Harry knelt before ten entities.  
"It has been so long since someone asked us for the trial" a woman dressed in the greens that were Plutos colours.  
"And yet this is not the first time you have been infront of us" Earth spoke his eyes shining with pleasure.  
"My Lords and Ladies" Harry greeted "I humbly ask for the trial.  
"We will give you the trial however be aware be aware that your whole life will be taken into account, Both lives" Jupiter warned "I understand" Harry nodded around him appeared images of his past both good and bad. The young teen didn't know how long he spent in that trance with the spirit representations of the planets as the figures went through his memory the memories became clear to him. "We have seen your memories, your soul, your deepest desire, you desire above all to help other including us, we will re-confirm your link to us, however you must promise us something" Sun spoke her voice light and yet so strong.  
"I will do my best to give you anything you desire"  
"Train people to talk to us once again, we have been alone so long" Earth said "Train the young reborn senshi to call to us, they do not understand where their powers come from nor how to gain a higher level of power"  
"They are young but with your guidence they will get stronger" Mars smiled "Your sister also has the potential to connect to us, however we don't make the promise that she will be accepted by the trial" Pluto warned "All on Earth have the potential to connect with us and to the elements, no matter if they are wand wavers or not" Neptune told Harry.  
"The only other thing we ask is that you talk to us regularly when you are on Earth or in this solar system"  
"I will, and i promise to teach people how to comune with you, and to go through the trial" "Then awaken young one" Saturn wispered and Harry eyes snapped open in the real world and after looking around he saw that the insense was nearly burned out and the candles had gone down quiet a bit turning to look at Fen-oh-ki he saw the fox was fast asleep stretched out in the sun. Shaking his head Harry blew out the candles and went to get his bag opening it the harry gathered up the candles and placed then back into the bag, pulling out a box he put twelve more insense sticks infront of him and pulled out another large box around him he placed six crystals each glowing a differant colour, the first was green and brown for the earth element, the next blue for the water element, then red and orange for the fire element, grey for the air element, white for the light element and black for the darkness. after placing them harry reached back into his bag and pulled out the box that the wooden bowl came out of and took from it two bottles and a funnel with two spouts the spouts went into the two bottles and Harry poured the contents on the wooden bowl into the funnel which seperated the potion from the blood and he placed one of the bottles back into the box and broght out another bottle of liquid which was placed into the bowl he then reached back into his bag and brought out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a quick message on it before wrapping it around the bottle of his blood which he then sent via teleporter his mother had created to Washu, who was sat at the table in the Masaki household eating lunch. The scientist squeeled in joy as she read the note and leaving the note on the table she grabbed the bottle of blood and ran for her lab. Ryoko frowned and picked up the note and read it aloud.  
"Dear mom, I can't come and see you right at this minute but i'll be visiting soon i promise, seeing as i can't be there in person and i remember how intrested you were in genetic anomolies i thought you might want to look at this, it's a vial of my blood and i request you find out as much information from it as possible, i need to know if i'm human or if i'm of the same genetic make up as i was before i died. Your son, Harry 'Fenris' Potter-Hakubi"  
After sending the blood off Harry lit the insense and slit his palm again holding it above the wooden bowl.  
"By the blood of my body i call to the Elements that surround me By the power of my heart i call for the trial By the sound of my voice please hear By the light of my soul i let you in See me, judge me.  
I ask for the trial of the Elements" the Six crystals lit up with light and Harry was again taken into the mind scape where he knelt infront of six beings.  
"Welcome young one it's been along time since we have been called to a trial."The air element greeted.  
"Let us see you, we have seen you before Fenris Hakubi, Prince of Jurai, but let us judge you anew" Earth said "I will test you first" Fire spoke his voice harsh "Your passion and temper are like the flame, your spirit in battle is the inferno released yes you are worthy of me, though your temper is hard to light it burns like the hottest flame"  
"It is my turn to judge" Earth said "You stand as firm as the mountain against the wind for your beliefs and you will not be swayed you are worthy of me, however unlike the elements you have had before i will keep an eye on you and you will have to start your training from the begining, and you will never have the strength in me that you had in your previous elements"  
"I will be the next to judge you" Air said "You love to be as free as the wind, you ride the currants of life and let it lead you, you yield to the wind when you need to and trust the wind to catch you when you fall you are worthy of me"  
"I am next" Water said and studied him "there is nothing in you that is worthy of me young one"  
"We aleady know you young one" Darkness said "And we can see that you haven't changed you understand the fundemental fact of life"  
"There is no darkenss without light"  
"There is no light without darkness"  
"You would use the darkest of powers for the lightest deeds"  
"You would use the lightest of powers to make the darkness darker" Light said "You are wothy of us" The two said together "Before you leave us i have a request" Earth said "There is a person close to you who excels in Earth he has potential to be a full Earth mage i ask you to help him contact us to put him through this trial"  
"Neville" Harry nodded "I will do as you asked My Lord Earth"  
"i would ask you for the same" air said "There is a girl names Luna please teach her to contact me" Harry bowed to the six and left the mindscape.  
Harry stretched and shook himself out and after glancing at fen-oh-ki who was still asleep the young mage brough out his funnel again and put the blood and potion in two differant bottles and sent the blood to Washu, before placing the potion back in the box the bowl and knife went into the box as well and it was then stored back in the bag, he crystals were placed into their own box and followed the other box, the incense was doused and the bowls of sand had their lids replaced and were also placed back into the bag. One everything was cleared away Harry sashed his hand and opened a tear into his subspace pocket and placed the bag back into it's place after closing up the rip Harry looked at fen-oh-ki again and shrugged before heading inside leaving the fox where he was. Once inside he got changed into blue jeans, a green shirt and grey trainers and headed back outside knowing that Fen would be very unhappy if he left him behind. "So now where are we off to?" Fen asked after he awoke.  
"London to diagon alley to see if they can set up a muggle bank account for me if they can then i'll go talk to some contractors in the godrics hollow area, once thats done i can come back here and start going through those books and work on my other abilities make sure there all working"  
"And how are we getting to London"  
"By riding the wind" Harry answered as he lifted Fen into his arms and the two dissapeared in a gust of wind the wind deposited them in the back alley behind the leaky cauldren. The two went into Diagon Alley and headed for Gringotts Harry had a long talk with a goblin and had a muggle account connected to a sub-account of the potter which harry transfered Five thousand galleons which translated as about ?4,899.99 After thanking the Goblin Harry headed for the town closest to Godrics hollow and after getting his hands on a yellow pages he sat out in the sun infront of a cafe with a cup of tea trying to find a contractors after much searching Harry used a napkin to note down the address and phone number of three of the places Harry's next stop was a mobile phone shop where he purchesed a phone and alot of credit, after that he went to a stationary store and bought quiet a few notebooks and pens, After that Harry headed to Godrics hollow and sat himself on a bench while he dialed the first number and set up a time for the contractor to come and give him an estimate on the cost of the repairs to the house, he repeated the process for the other two contractors and he was very lucky the both agreed to come to the house this afternoon the first would be there in only half an hour. Half an hour later Harry met the contractor at the drive way. "As you can see its pretty obvious what i need done to the house, from what i can see it's mostly on the second floor"  
"Yeah it doesn't look like a difficult job to be honest" the man said as the two walked towards the house "The roof looks unstable though so you'd have to pay for that, for just looking i'd say your looking at a cost of at least nine thousand pounds"  
By night fall Harry had gotten three estimates and was sitting down with Fen-oh-ki in custodia with the prices infront of him. "That one was the cheapest" Fen said pointing at one of the estimate with his tail.  
"yeah but cheapest isn't always best" Harry argued "So you can fix it with your magic you just need the construction people to do the work and you can go back over it after the muggles have seen them"  
"I suppose" Harry said concideringly "alright i'll call them in the morning"  
Late into the night Harry worked on calling his planetary and elemental powers and refining his control with his other gifts the last thing he did before going to bed was write the letters to Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and remus and sent them off with hedwig. Ron and Hermione's letters just said he was well and that he was sorry for leaving them but that he had to do this on his own. Remus' said that he would visit him soon and that he was safe and well, Luna and Nevilles said that he would visit and had invited them to come and stay in his home for part of the summer.  
For the next week Harry went through the books in the library and found some very intresting things he also moved everything that was in Godrics Hollow to Custodia. One of the things he found was the records of the creation of Therianthrope's originally there were several clans who could take six main forms the tiger, the wolf, the rat, the hawk, the dolphin, and the snake, and each prefereing one form over the others. Over the years the therians were killed slowly clan by clan until only the wolf form remained but that was twisted from it's beggining into something dark and nasty, and were then refered to as lycanthropes, when the clans were first created they were the protectors of the world, they stood against the armies of Ra and other goa'ulds and aliens who wanted this planet and the inhabitants, originally the clan were not tied to the moon they could change at anytime they could choose to have the atribute of their other forms in their human form, such as hightened senses, night vision, perfect balance and with training they could take the form of any animal, jealous of these abilities a wizard cursed the last remaining clan, so that their transformation would only occur on the full moon, would only be for the wolf form and it would be extremly painful where once the clans people loved their lives and their abilities as clan members soon they started to hate the form and hate the life they had been given. However the Therians had found a way around the problem by taking an oath which would bind them to the Earth unfortunatly they were still bound to the moon but that was better then being forced to change, slowly over hundreds of years the knowledge of the oath was forgotten and the therians became legend. Reading on Harry found that those clans were where the animagus ability came from and with the information in the book Harry could theoretically break the curse and bring back the protector clans or at least help them take the oaths.

On the next Monday Harry waited at Godrics hollow for the construction crew to arrive and once there the wizard left them to it and headed to a Cafe in muggle manchester where he has agreed to meet Remus, Nevilla and Luna, After ordering a large pot of tea harry settled back with a book charmed to look like a muggle novel while in reality it was more information on the animagus, therian and lycan transformations and creations, he had to hand it to his ancestors they kept extremly detailed records. "Harry?" A voice said from a few feet away and Harry looked you to see Neville with Remus and Luna.  
"Neville, Remus Luna it's great to see you, thank you for coming to meet me"  
"course we came to meet you, you have some very intresting news to share" Luna said as she sat down at the table.  
"Your right i do have intresting things to share, when i left the burrow i went straight to Gringotts and they started the proceedings for me to inherit eveything on my birthday"  
"You have the Potter ring?" Remus asked and Harry nodded "Yes and with the ring i found the location of the Potter castle though its more like a large town, what i don't understand is why dad didn't go and hide there"  
"James never mentioned a potter castle so he might not have known about it"  
"Maybe so but it was the ring who told me where it was and how to get there"  
"for the last few hundred years Godrics Hollow has been the base for the Potter family so the ring might have been spelled to only tell you where the potter castle was only if you couldn't stay at Godrics Hollow" Neville said and Harry nodded in contemplation "Anyway the town is amazing, and so is the library my family have kept detailed records dating back around 10 thousand years"  
"Ten thousand that's not possible" Remus gasped "there's no written language that dates back that far"  
"well my ancestors used one, the information in the books and scrolls is amazing and i haven't even scratched to surface yet but what i have found is remarkable, you might want to have a read of this" Harry said and passed his book to Remus who opened it and read the first page before he looked up at Harry with wide eyes.  
"This is, Harry do you realise the implications of, My god"  
"What did you give him Harry because i think you broke him" Neville said chuckling "In his hand is the creation of Therians and their transformation into werewolves"  
"Therians?" Nevilla asked confused "Therianthrope is the proper term for humans who shift into animals be that in mind or body, lycanthropes is more specialised into werewolves, that books details the creation of therians who could transform into six main forms, it then tells of their destruction and subsuquent cursing to become werewolves, the therian creation was then twisted to created the animagus transformation"  
"He's holding the begginings of the cure for lycanthropy" Luna said mistily and Harry nodded "It'll take a while and i'll need Remus's help but yes for the looks of the information i have it is possible to transform the werewolves back into therians, it'll take alot more work to actually free them from the curse though"  
"That sounds great, and it will help a lot of people" Neville smiled.  
"There are other things i found one is a trial of Elements it allows you to connect with the element and they choose if you are worthy to wield them, i went trough the trail and the Earth and Air elements had a request for me, Neville the Earth Element wishes you to go through the trial and stand before him, Luna the Air element has the same request of you, it is only a request you don't have to go through with the trial"  
"Elementals were thought to be myths, to be able to become an elemental an Earth elemental count me in Harry" Neville said.  
"And i to Harry" Luna said. "Ok the ritual will have to be done at custodia"  
"Custodia?" Remus asked finally coming out of his daze.  
"Arx per Custodia is the name of the town it's latin and translates to fortress of protection it's been the home of my family for thousands of years" Harry explained "until they officially moved to Godrics Hollow"  
"I'm not doing anything this summer" Luna told them "how long will the ritual take"  
"Anything from an hour to 3 hours however it will take a bit longer for you to learn how to access and control your element"  
"We might as well make it to the end of summer" Neville said "Are you intending to go back to Hogwarts?" "I don't think so, Hogwarts is always going to be my home but i need training that i can't get a Hogwarts but custodia is safe and i can study the information there and find someway to destroy voldemort"  
"Do you mind some company and any more information on the therians would be wonderful"  
"I'll let you in my library Remus" Harry laughed "After you give me an oath to not tell anyone what you find in there, same for you two the library is a pecious and private thing i will allow you access but only after you give me the oath to keep quiet about the town"  
"I swear on my life and magic to keep the secrets of custodia and the potter family" the three intoned and after that Harry led the three to a deserted alley and instructed them to hold onto each other once done Harry transported them through the winds into the entry room in the tower on custodia.  
"Wow this is amazing" Neville gasped as he looked out over the town "Welcome to custodia" Harry told them smiling. "How old is this island?" Remus asked "about 10 thousand years, maybe a little less than that" Harry answered coming over to stand next to the window.  
"Harry that island is that what i think it is?" Neville asked "If you think it's Azkaban then you would be correct" Harry said softly looking into the distance "We're far enough away that the cold of the dementors will not effect us and the wards will stop any dementors from approaching the island"  
"How big is this place Harry?" Remus asked looking around "Quiet big it's about three square miles, a few hundred years ago it housed the whole potter clan, the potter clan also adopted orphan children into the clan making it even bigger however only thoes with actual potter blood could allow people to enter or exit the city or alter the wards, slowly over time alot of the poulation chose to move over onto the main land to live and custodia was abandonded save for people who visited and lord potter who watched over the entrance to this place"  
"Do we get the grand tour"  
"Sure, this is the central tower, it houses the library, the main meeting areas, the main labs, and rooms for the scientists and the admin staff, when it was first built this island was a bustling city"  
"City?" Neville asked looking out over the island "It looks more like a small town"  
"thats above ground" Harry smirked "Above ground?" Luna, Neville and Remus chorused.  
"The houses you can see are only part of the city the rest is below ground, all of it has been locked up for centurys, only the houses that you see have been used in the last five hundred years, the land you can see was farm land and was used to keep everyone fed" Harry explained leading them out of the room and down the stairs.  
When they got to the library contining the information on therians Remus immediatly got stuck into his research, the other three carried on leaving Fen-Oh-ki to keep an eye on the werewolf and the tour continued they ended up sitting outside with a plate of filled rolls talking about the two rituals, element and planitary, that Neville and Luna had decided to do. A few hours later Remus joined them carrying a scroll and frowning.  
"What wrong remus"  
"It's really wrong Harry but it could be a problem" Remus said as he sat "From searching through your library i've found refrences to the oath and to the curse but theres nothing solid there at all"  
"So which should we concentrate on? breaking the curse or making an oath?" Neville wondered "Both have their good and bad points" Remus said "From what i could find, the oath only allows the lycan to transform into a wolf shape under moonlight and they can't transform without it, while the removal of the curse would allow us to become shapeshifters, and have no restrictions on when we can shift, however the therian will always be more powerful under moonlight"  
"more Powerful how?" Harry asked before biting into another bun.  
"I'm not entirly sure i think the speed of their healing increases, and the speed of their shifts" Remus answered hesitantly "But there would be no safety net unlike the oath which

The next day the four magic users went over the ritual for the elementals and made sure they had memorised it correctly and late in the afternoon the ritual was prepared spread at equal distances in a circle were six coloured crystals inside the circle the three magic users knelt in a triangular formation, they were all wearing white trousers which brushed the floor when they were standing and a plain white tunic, on each side of all three of them were bowls of sand with six incense sticks in each bowl, infront of them was a wooden bowl filled with liquid. In unisen the trio slit their plam and began chanting in a language so old that it was concidered a myth by most people.  
"By the blood of my body i call to the Elements that surround me By the power of my heart i call for the trial By the sound of my voice please hear By the light of my soul i let you in See me, judge me.  
I ask for the trial of the Elements" Harry watched as the six crystals lit up and ribbons of light shot out of them and connected them to each other forming a lattice like dome. Three hours later the dome disipated and the three slowly opened their eyes.  
"So?" Harry asked almost bouncing in excitment "Earth and water" Nevile answered smiling "Wind and water" Luna beamed "And you remus"  
"Earth, light and darkness" Remus told them and Harry smiled so widely he was sure his face would be sore later.

timeskip

Harry appeared on the battlefield just as Dumbledore and Voldemort started to face off spells were flying thick and fast a dark curse had just broken through dumbledores barriers when a silver shield appeared close to the old wizards body and blocked the curse.  
"Potter" Voldemort snarled as he saw Harry "Come to defend your friend Potter"  
"Of course" Harry smirked "after all your just a two bit dark lord nothing really to worry about"  
"Don't be nieve potter i'm the most powerful wizard in the world, you on the other hand don't come close"  
"Yes your the most powerful wizard, i will conceed that, Dumbledore isn't exactly in his prime anymore, but you do not know true power, you don't know the ancient secrets, secrets that my family have guarded for ten thousand years, Neville Luna Remus would you like first stab atthe death munchers, voldermort is mine, whitness their power tom riddle witness it and be awed"  
"We are therians" the three intoned "We are the protectors the sacred guardians granted this power we wield it with the intent to protect the innocent" as one the three serged forward and transphormed, Remus changed into a werewolf his fangs dripping with poison and around his paws lashed tightly controlled water which crystallised into ice as it touched the ground, Luna transphormed into a beautiful tigeress Air and clouds drifted around her body, Neville transphormed into a bear vines wipping around his body.  
"My word" Dumbledore gasped as the three raced into battle their chosen elements battling with them "That is true power, wizard and world working as one"  
"That is not possible" Voldemort denied "oh but it is you see inside the potter library was a very detailed description of the creation of the werewolf it was very easy to modify Remus's curse back into the original form, i doubt you could have managed it after all your only a wizard, you've never become a sorceror and you still need a wand oh you can do limited things witout a wand but not to the extent i would call you a mage, they exist you know but magic has to appoint the mages they have to go through several trials first but the rewards their amazing. Like i said your just a lowly wizard, let me show you true power" Harry snarled as he let loose his aura, a 6 foot silver aura exploded from his body his hands became wreathed in flame while his feet and legs had small tornado's spinning around them.

* * *

Unlike all the other this one may actually get completed :P 


	5. The Assasin

No crossover on this one but i think the basic idea came from watching Weiss Kruez - which is you know weiss might be slightly obvious by the cat nicknames :P

It had been thirteen years since The Boy who Lived, Harry James Potter saviour of the wizarding world had dissappeared from his aunts home at age two and in that time there had been no sightings of him in the united kingdom. However if they had looked in america it would have been a differant story In a high rise apartment in New York city a teenage of about 15 stood leaning on the balustrade looking out at the city.  
His black hair was short and spiked upwards with blue tips, his eyes were covered with dark sunglasses, his chest was bare and around his neck he wore a black choker with a silver tiger head dangling off it, his lower half was covered by blue jeans which had the cuffs rolled up to just below his knees and from his hand dangled a bottle of beer.  
"Ryo are you here?" a voice called from inside the apartment and the teenager straightened up with a sigh and walked to the doorway before speaking "I'm here Mark" As he spoke a man came into the room he was about twenty three with short blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit on his ear was a diamond earing in the shape of a tiger. "Good, good, have you eaten yet? and made sure you ate all your vegtables? you know you need the vitamins to help you heal"  
"Stop worrying i'm fine" Ryo moved his arm around "see all healed"  
"Ryo, you broke you arm and hand in five places, i have a right to be worried you never get distracted enough to get hurt"  
"it was an accident mark im fine, you don't need to hover i've been looking after myself for years"  
"The bosses would have my head if i didn't" Mark sighed "I'm serious have you eaten yet?"  
"Yes i've eaten"  
"damn i wanted some of your cooking, Is that beer in you hand?" Mark exclaimed rushing over to snatch "Your not old enough to drink yet"  
Ryo rolled his eyes at the older male "Whatever, please don't tell me you only came here to complain about my eating and drinking habits?"  
"No actually" Mark said seriously "I have the details of a job for you, However i'm cautious about excepting it so soon after your arm has healed"  
"Mark i know my limits my arm is fine"  
"Alright i'll take your word for it"  
"Whats the job?" Ryo asked as he moved further into the room and took a seat at the table Mark followed him, sat opposite the teen and pulled a large envolope from the inside of his jacket. The contents of the envolope were laid on the table between them.  
"Micheal Halling, he's the second in command of the Black scorpians"  
"black scorpians wasn't that the gang that the puma team were supposed to take down?"  
"Yes, it seems that whisker wasn't ready and messed up"  
"So the tiger team has mop up duty?" Ryo asked incedeously "Not just us Ryo, tiger, cheeter, leopard and panther teams have one of the top guys each and lynx, ocelot and bombay are after some of the lower members"  
"That many? the commander must want these guys out of the way fast for all of us to have been called in to help, why the hell did they give the mission to a rookie in the first place if it was so important?"  
"Whiskers scores have been amongst the highest in the simulations the trainers thought she would do well" Mark then smirked at the teen "I think they were comparing her to you" Ryo glared at Mark "there's been talk of placing her with an experianced team so she can get some working knowldege"  
"I hope you made sure our name won't go on that list"  
"Of course i am well aware of your dislike for rookies"  
"Most of em don't know what the hell they're really getting into"  
"We prepare them as much as we can"  
"Whatever" Ryo said and looked down at the photo of his target "Do we have any other details about this guy?"  
"Of course, Whisker managed to take out the head scorpian so micheal is trying to step into his place, he's got a meeting tomorrow night with louis Carmont son of the head of the carmont family to discus the alliance agreement between the gang and family and whether it still holds, you'll have an oppotunity then, if you can take them both out do it, if not then your target is micheal"  
"It would be better to take them both then there would be confusion on who i was actaully targetting and which was the bonus" Ryo said calmly "Where's the meeting taking place?"  
"La insanguinato gatta in Rome"  
"The bloody cat?" Ryo asked  
"Exactly"  
"Got it, so am i going solo or are you coming along?"  
"We go together partner" Mark laughed  
"Can't i get a new partner you're annoying?" Ryo complained the edge of his lips twitching in an effort not to smirk.  
"Oh like i need to have a smartmouthed genius as my partner" "Can't help being what i am" Ryo shot back "hey do you know when my results will be in?"  
"Results?" Mark asked fiegning ignorance  
"My masters for Wards, Curses and Charms?"  
"Ah you magical exam results"  
"don't play with me mark"  
"They should be on my desk on Monday morning"  
"Great" Ryo smiled.  
"I don't get it though"  
"Get what?"  
"You, i don't get why you came to work for Katz when you could have your pick of jobs in the magical world and it wouldn't take you much to get a high paid job in the mundane world either i know you have mundane qualifications"  
"we've been the handler of Tiger for over a year and you still haven't figured that out?"  
"nope, so enligten me"  
"Katz does good work, i get to travel, lots of money, freedom to not take a job if i choose, not being stuck in either world but the ability to work in both, did i mention lots of money?"  
"So you haven't really got a reason?"  
"I was raised by the previous Tora" Ryo shrugged "he was dieing when he found me, he saw potential and took me in to begin my training, he died when i was seven and the Katz trainers took over from then on i was aiming for the Tora name to be his legacy" ryo said softly "So you joined Katz for family?"  
"He was the closest thing i had to a father he even gave me my name, Besides i liked training with Katz and working for them" Ryo then shook his head and asked "So how are we getting to rome and when are we leaving"  
"Plane and tonight" Mark answered "Well Kiba of tiger team we should get packed "pack light Tora of tiger team" Mark answered and stood to leave "i'll pick you up at six and our flight is at nine"  
"I'll see you later then"  
"Remember six o'clock"  
"Hai hai now go away" Twenty four hours later Ryo was knelt on a rooftop across the street from the bloody cat looking down into the private club with a gun in each hand both of which were targeting a differant man the guns fired simaltaniously and Ryo spent a second watching to make sure both had been hit before he turned away and transformed into his animagus shape of a small black cat and silently padded off knowing there was no way anyone would find him.

"I hearby call this meeting of the Order of the pheonix into session" Dumbledore said standing at the head of the table around the table were member of the order the youngest was fourteen and the eldest, was Dumbledore himself. "Does anyone have any news?"  
"Last week three of the dark lords contacts were killed" one of the members said "He's furious about it"  
"Severus do have anything to add to Draco's report"  
"Nothing except that voldemort wants whoever did it dead, the three were taken out simaltaniously so he doesn't think it was the same person, it was also done very neatly and by muggle means"  
"So it's possible that they weren't killed by wizards at all?" Tonks asked leanng forward intrested  
"No, the wounds had magic residue" Draco cut in "it took hours for the coroners to find it and even then it was only by chance that they did"  
"so the wounds were caused by spells?" Tonk asked confused "No they were caused by wire which had been charmed when the wire struk it left a small piece of magic residue" Snape snapped.  
"Can the caster be tracked through the residue?" Mcgonogal asked  
"No, there isn't enough there to get a proper reading of it, However He does have a suspect he thinks it was done by the organisation known as Katz"  
"Katz?" Hermione asked  
"Katz is an organisation that takes down criminals and murderers any way possible usually by killing them, they use assasins, spies, hackers and thieves to get the job done and they employ and train the best those that don't make the grade are either trained as handlers for the field workers, used as messangers, used as worker for katz's public buisnesses, data sorters and profilers or killed" Mundagus explained "Katz doesn't take faliure well, each person has three chances, after each failure a more experinced member take the younger on as a student if the teacher dosn't think they can improve then their either tranfered to another field or job or killed"  
"How do you know that gus?" Kingsley asked "I had a friend who was a member of Katz never knew his real name but he was Griffe of team calico"  
"Griffe of team calico?" "griffe always refused to tell me what team calico was or how many were in a team, i got the impression that there were quiet a few people in the team" Mundagus explained "Any way if one assasin fails they send a better one to do the job until it's done" "Why don't we hire Katz to kill you-know-who" One of the members of the order asked "if as Gus said and they don't fail"  
"Or if they would even take the job" Arthur weasley said frowning "They might" Mudagus said slowly "It would cost quiet a bit to get an assasin that high in skill"  
"But it could be done, we don't have much choice here and if Katz can do it" tonks trailed off "So who's going to contact them?" Mundagus asked and everyone turned to him "Wha?"  
"Your the one with the contacts" Kingsley said "Fine fine i'll contact them and request an assasin, who's paying for it?" He asked "The Malfoy family will if the assasin succeeds" Draco told them "On to other buisness" Dumbledore said bringing the matter to a close "Bill you said you had news from Gringotts"  
"Yes, I over heard two Goblins speaking about the Potter accounts"  
"The Potter accounts are you sure?" Moody asked leaning forward "I'm sure, The Potter account is active and has been for the last three years, they were talking about the investments that Mr. Potter had made and the money he's been putting into the account. The Goblins are very impressed with his investments"  
"So thats definate proof that Harry Potter is alive?" Tonks said "Yeah, not that it helps us much but he's definatly alive." Bill said

"We have a mission" Mark said coming into the kitchen of ryo's apartment where Ryo was frying vegtables in a wok.  
"So soon?" Ryo asked "It hasn't been that long since my last one"  
"Yeah well they wanted to send on of the best, It's a large one so four members of Tiger are gathering"  
"Four now you've defiantly caught my attention" Ryo said "Just give me a minute to finish cooking these and if you want to be helpful you can get another plate out and set the table"  
"Sure Ryo" "Which members of tiger are being called in to work?"  
"You obviously and me, so assasin, handler, spy and thief"  
"Tora, kiba, metsuki and yubi"  
"Yes" Mark nodded as he set the table and Ryo put the rice, fried vegrables and grilled strips of pork on the plate before setting the plates on the table and taking his seat "Thank you" Mark nodded and Ryo muttered "itadakimasu" before he started eating  
"So whats the target?" Ryo asked  
"Voldemort" Mark was treated to a piece of half chewed pork hitting him in the face  
"What?" ryo cried  
"Voldemort" Mark repeated wiping his face "Do you need to get your ears checked ryo it wouldn't be good for my assasin to have hearing trouble"  
"there nothing wrong with my ears and you know it" Ryo growled "Are you serious about the target?"  
"I wouldn't joke about that name" Mark said seriously  
"so someone had the balls to actually put out a hit on him"  
"The contract came by the way of mundagus fletcher, who was friendly with griffe the thief of calico, before griffe was killed of course, he's small time thief that works in magical London"  
"So Who's he working for?" Ryo asked "He won't say" the handler answered darkly "Taking out Voldemort that will be a challenge" "the question is is it to much of a challenge for Tora?"  
"i'll need more information"  
"Metsuki should have the information for you soon"  
"Good, hopefully she can also get information on who is buying the assasination" The teen commented leaning back in his chair. "Which other teams are looking into it?"  
"Jaguar, cheetah, lion, leopard and panther"  
"Top teams"  
"Yes and there may be more than one assasin going to England"  
"True" Ryo nodded "if they do go i'll be happy to have the help, it won't be easy at all, but it might be easier with help"  
"Never thought i'd here the great Tora Ryo say that"  
"Hey i can admit i need help" Ryo said faking offence  
"really i thought your moto was that if Ryo couldn't do it then obviously no one could, you are the most well rounded assasin the Katz have, your a hacker, a thief a spy"  
"I wouldn't be a good assasin if i wasn't" Ryo said dryly standing and he took the plates to the sink "an assasin is not just a killer he must be as silent as a thief to sneak upto his target, as technically canny as a hacker to keep himself hidden and to find his target, as subtle and cunning as a spy to infultrate his target's guard and to find out the best approach to the target and best way to kill"  
"That sounds like it has been drilled into you"  
"yeah it's what were told to memorise in Katz training as an assasin"  
"good thing i didn't train as an assasin then isn't it"  
"What did you train as? i don't think i've ever asked"  
"Spy, i wasn't good enough to go to one of the teams so i decided to become a handler instead tell ya something though i didn't expect it to be so hard keeping track of four people"  
"We all do diferant things at differant times and you worry to much, you really should trust us more" Ryo said softly his lips quirking up in a small smile "Where are we meeting the others?"  
"Tomorrow morning at nine in the Wild Kat club, i just came over to give you a head up"  
"You could have phoned, but then you wouldn't have gotton any of my cooking"  
"well i have to make sure your eating well"  
"you just like my food" Ryo smirked "Your a good cook" Mark shrugged "you could easily become a chef"  
"Maybe i wil someday" Ryo said quietly "I have enough money to open a restaurant maybe i'll cut back on the missions and run a restaurant"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah" Ryo turned to Mark and smirked "But not for a while yet, i'm fifteen i got the rest of my life to think about it and running a restaurant sounds fun or maybe massage palor it can't be that hard to learn how to massage or a hairdresser. hey how do you think i'd be as a hairdresser"  
"You insane, and you'd be a terrible hairdresser, unless of course your chopping at the neck"  
"hmm beheading style hair cut, i can do those" Ryo nodded "How much should i charge?"  
"Well it is a death sentance so why don't you get them to write you into their will with their fortune going to you"  
"I'd have to only accept the ones who had lots of money and make them sign a contract saying that i had absolutly nothing to do with their deaths"  
"Except for chopping their head off"  
"Yeah except for that"  
"Katz would end up terminating you if you did that"  
"True" Ryo nodded "i'd be watched if i worked in a restaurant to, to much chance of me poisoning the guests"  
"Thats assuming people would come to your resurant" Mark laughed and stood "well i'd better get going i have to check in with the others and i promised some friend i'd go out with them tonight"  
"Oh such a hard job you have" Ryo said sarcastically  
"And don't you forget it after all i have to deal with you on a regular basis" Ryo rolled his eyes at that and turned back to his washing up "See ya tomorrow morning mark"  
"get a good nights sleep Ryo" Mark said as he left  
"Always has to get the last word in" Ryo muttered shaking his head.

At Ten to nine the next morning Ryo entered the Katzchen club, a club where all the staff were members of Katz and where team members could relax knowing there completly safe the offices in the building were perfect for holding meetings in such as the one Ryo was on his way to entering the room he saw Mark, and two women. One of the women had long brown hair which was tied in a high pony tail and brown eyes infront of her sat a laptop, and she was wearing purple jeans and a blue gypsy style top around her neck she wore a knecklace with a tigers head pendant hanging from it, the otherwoman had chin length blond hair wich had pink streaks running through it, she was wearing a short black skirt and a pink off the shoulder top, from each of her ears hung a short metal chain with a tigers head on the end of it.  
"Ohayo tigers" He said going further into the room  
"Good morning Tora" the blond said with a smile  
"Yeah yeah come and sit tora we don't have all day" Mark commanded and Ryo raised an eyebrow as he took a seat. "It's been decided that there will be three teams working on the voldemort mission, Tiger, panther, and lion"  
"The top three" The brunette commented  
"Exactly metsuki"  
"We already knew it would be difficult, but to realise it was difficult enough to send the top three" Metsuki commented  
"Well i for one will be glad of the help" This caused the two women to stare at him "What?"  
"Are you feeling alright Tora?" Yubi asked concerned "I'm not sick" Ryo complained "I can ask for help sometimes you know" He growled "Yeah but not straight away by the time you ask for help your neck deep in trouble" Yubi said lightly "Che" Ryo huffed leanig his chair back on two legs as his feet rested on the table  
"Back to buisness" Mark said "metsuki what have you got for us?"  
"Quiet a bit kiba" Metsuki answered "Voldemort has a large group of followers however they are not well trained our assasins could cause alot of chaos with just a few prank type traps. The problem is we don't know much about the defences of Voldemort himself"  
"No one does" Yubi cut in "there are rumours that his defences include something called horcruxes but" Every one looked at Ryo when he managed to make his chair fall backwards as he jerked when she said Horcrux.  
"Are you sure about that name?" Ryo asked one he was upright again  
"Yes i think so"  
"You know anything about it Tora?"  
"Yeah, it's dark very dark, a horcrux is made by spliting your soul and placing the split part into an object, the soul gets split when you use the avada to kill an innocent, and an innocent means a child under ten years old or a pregnant woman" Ryo told them quietly "So old voldie might have done that"  
"It is possible" Metsuki said "it also might be the answer to how he managed to survive when his body was destroyed"  
"But we have no way in knowing how many he's created" Ryo sighed slumping back in his seat.  
"Should be to hard to find out" Yubi said "You just need a locator map set to voldemorts magical signiture"  
"Is there a locator which can do that?" Mark asked leaning forward onto the table  
"Of course" yubi answered "How do you think i find stuff like this, admittedly i've never found anything on this kind of scale but we'll have the lion and panther to help cast it, and if we have to scan the whole world i'm sure all the katz thieves would be glad to be part of it i doubt a spell like this has ever been done on a scale were talking about."

"Which one of us will be going with Fletcher?" a tall blond haired man asked in a light german accent.  
"Tora and kiba" A women answered "Those two can get out of any sticky situation that arises"  
"Ya that sounds about right"  
"Sounds fine to me" Ryo said making theother two jump as they hadn't heard him come up to them "Where are we meeting fletcher?"  
"Hangmans inn in knockturn alley at one this afternoon" The german answered and Ryo nodded and walked back to where Mark was standing with the spys for panther and lion, The assasins for lion and panther were both seperated from everyone and all three assasins were carefully watching their surroundings mentally noting down everything they would need if things went sour. once they had their luggage the three teams seperated going in differant directions once in London itself the team seperated into individals and all headed for seperate hotels. all of them planning to meet the next day at the Katz owned club in central london. Ryo checked into his hotel and got a few hours sleep before he showered and dressed in leather trousers around the waist it had a silver chain link belt which on a mental command from Ryo would undo itself and lengthen to become a whip, over that he wore a tight black muscle shirt, on his forearms were bracers which had senbon and throwing knives tucked in them with a black button down shirt with loose sleeves over the top of that, around his neck was a black choker with a tiger head hanging from it, on his right ring finger was a silver ring with an open mouthed tigers head on it, the head could be opened to show a small cavety which was filled with concentrated poison which could kill in the right quantity and would put you to sleep on the smallest quantity possible. Ryo's feet were covered by black combat boots which had knives tucked into special sheiths inside the boot and a knife in the sole, the last piece of jewllery he put on was a watch which had wire inside it. Ryo moved his arms and wrists experimentally to make sure he could move freely and get to his weapons, the last thing Ryo put on before leaving was his coat which was a long black trench coat. In the back of the coat was a sheeth for a sword which would hang down the wearers spine, also attatched to the coat was six gun harnesses each holding a gun, three more knife sheeths the pockets of the coat were cut and instead of the pocket was a hole on the right hand side was a wand holder with Ryo's wand in it and on the left hand side was a card holder made for holding ofuda, on the inside of the coat was a pocket that held his wallet and potions vials pulling his coat on Ryo again made sure he could reach all his weapons and slipped a pair of sunglasses on his nose before he left his hotel room and headed for Diagon Alley to meet with Mark. Inside Diagon Alley Ryo headed for floretcue's ice cream parlor where his handler was waiting for him he ordered an icecream and then joined his friend.  
"Kiba" Ryo said as he sat "Good afternoon tora, are you ready for the meeting?"  
"Of course"  
"i suppose you'll want to go shopping after the meeting?"  
"i might, there are always books floating around that need to be added to my collection"  
"Or new magical weapons?" Mark said slyly  
"Exactly, i want to make a visit to my vault while i'm here as well"  
"You have a vault here?"  
"I do" ryo nodded "to be honest i have vaults dotted around the world but the vault here has been in my family for generations"  
"Your family or Tora's?"  
"mine, Though i do have access to the Tora vaults i have no real need to use them, though i do place money in there every so often theres no telling if the next Tora might have need of it"  
"What gets put in the Tora vaults anyway?"  
"All sorts of things" Ryo shrugged "Anything the previous Tora's thought would be useful, didn't you get a vault from the previous Kiba?"  
"I did" Mark nodded The two talked as Ryo ate his icecream and then got up and headed for Knockturn alley and the hangman inn. Once at the inn they spotted the man who's photograph they had been shown and went over to the man and Mark took the seat infront of him while ryo stayed standing keeping a weary eye on the surrounding and other patrons of the inn.  
"Mundagus fletcher? i'm Kiba of the tiger" Mark said "i'm here to sort out the details of the contract"  
"I've been told to bring you to the meeting place by portkey" Mundagus said  
"So be it however if this is a trick my associate and i will kill you"  
"y-Yes i understand, please put our hand on this" Mundagus held out a news paper and Ryo moved slightly so he could also put a hand on it and all three of them felt a yank on their navels as they portkeyed away from the inn.  
They landed in a dark house and Ryo's senses imediatly came alert as he sensed so much dark magic. Keeping a weary eye out he followed Mark and Fletcher into another room where a long table was sat and ten people were sat around it Ryo's eyebrow quirked upwards when he saw Albus Dumbledore sat at the table.  
"Welcome gentlemen"  
"Albus Dumbledore" Mark greeted  
"Ah i see you already know who i am my assosiates, Alastor Moody, Severus snape, Draco Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, Minerva mcgonogal, Remus lupin, nymphadora tonks and kingsley shaklebolt and you two are?"  
"I am Kiba of the tiger and my partner is Tora of the tiger, like i told Mr. Fletcher were here to Find out who's paying for the hit and to find out if you know anything about the protections the target has"  
Ryo soon tuned out the negotiations and concentrated on his surroundings until a quiestion from tonks brought his mind back to the presant.  
"Will we meet the assasin that will take out you-know-who"  
"You already have" Mark answered  
"Your the assasin?" She asked suprised  
"Not me but my quiet friend over there" Mark gesured at Ryo with his hand  
"Isn't he a bit young to be as assasin?" Arthur asked  
"Tora has been a working assasin since he was twelve and been trained since he was six he's one of the best" Mark said scathingly "Which is why he was sent on this hit"  
"Katz trains children as assasins?" Arthur asked horrified  
"Not normally Tora was a special case, Now back to the mission, do you know where his base is?"  
seeing as they weren't talking about him anymore tora's eyes strayed around the room when he came across a head pocking out from under the table and after making sure no one was watching Ryo knelt on the floor and offered a piece of jerky to the dog who slowly came closer unti he took the jerky from Ryo hand and the assasin petted the large dog, his face fell into a frown when he felt the dogs ribs and silently he led the dog out of the room and soon found the kitchen.  
"You should not be so thin" He growled out looking through the cupboards as the dog looked on in amusment as Ryo turned on the stove and started to cook the meat he had found he also found a bowl and as soon as the meat was cooked he put it in the bowl and reached into the inside pocket of his coat and brought out a small vial of potion and poured it over the meat, turning he saw the dog staring at the potions vial. "The potion will help your body digest the food properly and help it to translate the food into meat to put on your bones your to thin, admittedly the potions works better on humans but it'll still do it's job on you. All Katz members have to carry that just in case something happens and we have to get the best out of our meals it'll last three weeks so eat as much as you can in that time and it should bring you up to a healthy weight"  
"Who the hell are you?" A Voice shouted from the doorway and Ryo turned to see a red haired girl Ryo ignored the girl and instead checked the heat of the bowl and food and then placed it on the floor for the dog and silently walked past the girl and slipped back into the meeting and retook his place in the shadows.  
it was aother three hours before Mark and Ryo left via another port key and apperated to another location before they began walking "Did you find out where we were?"  
"Of course" Ryo smirked "i also bugged the meeting room, kitchen and the hall way in between"  
"Good Metsuki should already be monitering it"  
"Did you get anything from them about the protections or even where the target is?" Ryo asked  
"not much about the protections they didn't even mention anything about the horcrux's, and they have no idea where voldemort is basically the meeting was a waste of time"  
"Great" Ryo sighed "I'll see you tomorrow morning Kiba" Ryo said and turned down a side street heading for the darker parts of London.

"Do you think they can do it?" Tonks asked after the tiger duo had left  
"We'll see" Dumbledore said "They don't have much information to work with so that will make their job harder, What do you think of them?"  
"Kiba seems friendly and smart, Tora scared me he was so silent and shadow like" "He is an assasin" Moody reminded her  
"Yeah but he looks around Hermione and Ron's age, and he was wearing those glases the whole time but it's not that light in here"  
"Do you think he actually speaks at all?" Remus asked  
"Not to humans" Sirius piped up from his seat "He was talking to me while i was padfoot, and he cooked me some food said i was to thin, but he shut right up when ginny came into the kitchen"  
"How strange" Kingsley muttered "Maybe he just doesn't know how to deal with people" Arthur said "mr. Kiba did say that Tora had trained as an assasin from age six"  
"he should be in school not going around killing people"

"Did you find anything instresting from listening to the survalence?" Ryo asked as the tiger team settled down around a table.  
"Not much, except they think you should be in school" Metsuki told him  
"our Tora would be bored in a school" Yubi laughed and Tora rolled his eyes  
"So nothing on voldemort?" Mark asked  
"nothing, sorry Kiba, it looks like were going to have to do this ourselves" metsuki told him  
"Fine, Yubi get with doigt and dito and start to prepare for that locating spell, we also need to knowhow we're going to tune it in to look for voldies magic" Ryo ordered  
"We could use the dark mark as a basis, the problem with that is that we would then be finding all the deatheaters as well as voldemort and the horcruxes" Yubi said "But i'll get right on it"  
"Thanks, Metsuki i need you to keep monitering the order and get Yeux and Occio to place bugs in the ministers office and the head of the magical law enforcments office as well as the main MLE places if they can, If you need us i'm sure Thera, Lyon and i will be ok with helping you place bugs"  
"We'll get a list drawn up of the possible sites and people for the bugs Tora"  
"Good, you can reach my on my mobile, i'm going to mee Lyon and thera"  
"Going shopping?" Mark asked with a raised  
"It's not often i'm in London" Ryo replied "By the way what do you need Dente, epineaux and i to do?"  
"We need background checks on all the names our eyes are going to be giving us so your on that" And with that Ryo left the room and made his way to the appiriton point and transported himself to the apperition point in daigon alley where he made his way to the ice cream shop.

Coming up to the shop he spotted four people he recognised the first two were the other two assasins, one was a tall brunette male with striking purple eyes who was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, around his waist ryo could just make out a silver belt exacly like the one he was wearing and on his feet were combat boots, around his neck was a red choker with a gold lion hanging of it, over the back of his chair was a coat that was exactly like Ryo's own, the other assasin was female and had chin length blond hair and dark green eyes she was wearing a short leather skirt with a white tank top with a white shirt open over the top of it, like the two guys she wore a choker however hers was white and a panthers head hung from it and around her waist was a silver chain, on her feet were 2 inch high heeled boots which he knew, although Ryo couldn't see them, had knives sheethed inside them, a coat was slung over the back of her seat and a bag was sat by her feet Ryo's eyes swept over them a second time mentaly catalogues which weapons his fellow assasins were wearing, The other two people Ryo recognised were two red head both of which had been at the house that had hosted the meeting about the contract. After collecting a bowl mint and chocolate ice-cream Ryo joined his fellow katz at their table  
"Ah Tora right on time" the woman said standing as she reached over to hug the younger assasin  
"Thera" Ryo nodded to her then returned the hug and nodded to the man "Lyon"  
"Tora, you promised to take me shopping today, i've never been in London before so you two will have to show me the sights" Thera said rapidly almost briming with excitment at the thought of going shopping.  
"calm your self thera, tora and i have mostly been here on working vacations but we an show you the sights" Lyon laughed  
"Ah Mr. Tora i didn't expect to see you in Daigon alley" Mr weasley said as he stopped at the table on his way out Ryo just nodded to them  
"Don't mind Tora he doesn't talk much" Thera told them with a chuckle "Though if he does talk it's to give you a lecture on something Usually about food, cooking or neutrution, we're all just waiting for him to open a restaurant somewhere"  
"I'm Arthur weasley by the way"  
"nice to meet you, i'm thera and this is lyon, when did you meet tora?"  
"We met yesterday are you in the same line of work?"  
"we are" Lyon nodded  
"I see" Arthur said "i was under the impression that only tora and kiba would be working with us"  
"Not with you, for the guy who's paying us, normally there would only be Tora here but the project is a large one he'll need help to find the goal and complete it" Thera said "Surprised alot of us when he admitted it would take him longer on his own"  
"Indeed Tora is not one to admit he needs help, the problem is he usually doesn't"  
"So what are you doing in diagon?" Ginny aksed  
"Shopping, or we will be once tora finishes his icecream, i swear he's addicted to the stuff" Thera said and Tora glared at her lyon shook his head in exasperation as the female assasin stuck her tongue out at Tora.  
"you need a guide?" Ginny asked "Nah we're heading out into London this is just the meeting place, plus Tora had to choose to meet somewhere he knew there would be icecream nearby"  
"Stop harping about the icecream" Tora growled "I like the stuff so what you like shopping and you don't hear me going on about it, hell i even agreed to go shopping with you" Tora ground out.  
"Ah the silent one speaks" thera cheered "Sometimes i thing you the one thats fifteen thera" Lyon sighed  
"Your fifteen?" Ginny asked "then why were you at that private meeting?"  
"Buisness" Tora snapped "We have shopping to do please excuse us" The young assasin stood and put his coat on a move followed by the other two.  
"Hey you said your going out into muggle Londen do you mind company?"  
"Sorry little one but Tora only has so much patience, and he has to deal with thera." Lyon said soothingly  
"I won't cause any trouble i promise but i've never been out into muggle london before"  
"And you won't be today" Tora growled "Stay with your father, the places we're going aren't places for children"  
"Hippocrite your only a year older than i am"  
"Ginny" Arthur said warningly.  
"Maybe we should take her" Thera mused "That might teach her to not stick her nose into buisness not her own"  
"No" Tora said coldly "if only for the reason that we will not be returning to Diagon alley today and heading the muggle world which if i remember correctly most wizards and witches do not know a thing about, you would stick out like a sore thumb, and we do not have time to babysit."  
"But you've already said you're just going shopping" Ginny argued unknowingly angering the stoic teen who's hand twitched as if wanting to go for his knife, Lyon seeing the signs stepped to Tora's side and placed a hand on Ryo's shoulder reminding him where he was and he really couldn't pull a knife on the girl, no matter how annoying. Ginny on the other hand couldn't figure out what she'd done wrong Mr. Tora was a member of the Order, wasn't he?  
"Ginny they are most likely to be going into some dangerous places, none of which are places where a young girl such as you should go"  
"I can defend myself" She snapped  
"Without magic?" Tora asked coldly "If i remember correctly England does not allow children to use their magic during the summer break" And with that Tora turned and walked away from Thera and Lyon following. The young redhead narrowed her eyes and pulled away from her father to follow the three but Arthur's hand flashed out and gripped her arm not letting her follow.  
"All of us have said no" Arthur said harshly "And we still have some shopping to do here in the alley."


End file.
